Tales of Crimson Nights
by Chibi B-channie
Summary: Yaoi! Bakura is telling the tale of his life, and how it all changed after he met two young slaves... Pairings are: BakuraMarik at first, then eventually a BakuraMarikRyouMalik foursome
1. Chapter 1

Chibi B: Well! This fic was, unfortunately, deleted...  
  
Taski: Ha ha!  
  
Chibi B: -_-; So, now I'll be reposting, without the lemons. They'll be at mediaminer! I'll probably be giving a link, and don't worry, I'll be updating the first six chapters daily or something!  
  
Disclaimer: No own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
***  
  
Hello.  
  
My name is Bakura, and I am a vampire.  
  
I am here to tell you my story, the tale of my life. And how it all changed after I met him...  
  
My slave.  
  
My love.  
  
My everything  
  
...My Ryou.  
  
*** Chapter 1 ***  
  
It all began one warm spring night, when I traveled out to the village with my trusted friend, Marik, to purchase some furnishings for our house at the market. We lived in an enormous mansion on a hill that overlooked the entire village. We certainly didn't need any more items for the manor. But, we decided to amuse ourselves anyways, and purchase whatever it was that we desired. Both of us were vampires at that time.  
  
"Come now Bakura! Can you move any slower?" My companion joked playfully, waving a ways ahead of me. "The night is full my friend! Let us enjoy it while it lasts!"  
  
Marik was quite a handsome young man. He was rather tall for his age, and had head full of spiky blond hair that gave him a reasonably unique look that people always noticed. His eyes were a dead violet color that turned red only when feasting on the delicacy of mortal's blood.  
  
I, on the other hand, was a little shorter than Marik, and had a long, thick, white hair, that only further made me stand out in a crowd along with my pale complexion. My eyes were a dark brown that also turned red upon indulging human blood.  
  
"We have an eternity to look forward to." I said, grinning to Marik as I caught up with him. "Must you act so impatient?" Marik growled lightheartedly and lightly punched my shoulder before leaning over and kissing me on my cheek.  
  
Yes, we were 'lovers' at the time. Living for eternity really makes you lonely, and being together helps reduce that pain.  
  
Arriving at our destination, we both went our separate ways, each of us seeking out our own treasures to buy, or steal if the price was too high. As I was looking through various bowls and vases, I heard a sharp cry of pain behind me, laughter following the sound. I turned my head and saw a group of people standing around in a circle, surrounding someone. My curiosity rising, I treaded over to where the crowd was, shoving my way through the mass of people.  
  
"Please! Let me go, I beg of you! Stop it! Please!"  
  
It was a small boy, bound hand and foot, sitting in the middle of the crowd. He couldn't have been older than 14, he was so small. He looked around the mob of people desperately, hoping someone would save him from his pain. A whip crashed down on his back once again. He cried out in anguish, tears streaming down his face, mixing with the dirt and blood that caked over his skin.  
  
"Please!"  
  
"I told you too many times to shut up Boy!" The man who was holding the whip snarled. He turned to face the cluster gathered around him. "Now, who wants to purchase this nice slave? He isn't very strong, but he's quite the looker! A perfect bed slave, if anything else." The young teen sobbed heartbrokenly, curling himself into a ball as he tried to block out the man's harsh words.  
  
This child fascinated me. He looked almost identical to myself, only more innocent and fragile looking. I wanted him immediately.  
  
"I'll take him." I said coldly, revealing my place amongst the crowd. The man grinned lecherously at me.  
  
"That will be ten gold coins." He said, a disgusting smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and pulled out the cash, throwing it at him carelessly. I noticed the boy looking up depressingly at me as he was being sold. How it must feel to think that you're life isn't worth anything more than a few coins...  
  
"Come. On your feet." I commanded gruffly. He flinched and looked down at his tied up ankles. I had forgotten that he was bound, so I pulled out my dagger and leaned down to cut them off, but I was startled when he yelped and leapt back from me, his eyes wide and filled with fear.  
  
"Please don't hurt me." He whimpered, pleading brokenly, his big brown, innocent eyes peering up at me, filled with tears. "Please...No more pain..." I felt my heart clench in sadness looking at the piteous mortal. He looked completely helpless.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you." I said as gently as I could, not wanting to frighten the poor child. "Now, be still." I leaned over him once again, noticing him flinch, before cutting the ropes off of his hands and feet. "Get up."  
  
He did as he was told, wobbling unsteadily, as if he hadn't walked for a long period of time. He took a cautious step forward, and cried out in pain once again as his ankle collapsed underneath his weight.  
  
"It's broken." Someone said behind me. I turned to face the previous owner of the child, and glared at him.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I did it." He grinned savagely. "The little whelp kept trying to run away, so, I broke his ankle to prevent any further escapades." I frowned. Now how was I supposed to get him back to the mansion? I looked back down at my new slave, shaking my head in annoyance as I came up with an idea. It was one I didn't like, but it's not like I had much of a choice in the matter. I bent down and swooped the startled boy up in my arms. He yelped and clung on to my shirt with his eyes closed. He was so light...  
  
"Hey Bakura!" I turned my head towards the sound of my name being called, and saw Marik waving at me wildly with an enormous grin on his face. He was holding a rope that was tied around the neck of a young boy that looked a lot like Marik himself. The boy was gagged, and his wrists were bond together, but that didn't keep the disobedient glare out of his eyes. "Look what I bought!"  
  
"I see." I smirked. "It seems we've both purchased ourselves some new slaves." I nodded towards the bundle in my arms. "Why is yours gagged?" Marik snickered quietly at my question, and showed me his right hand that had fresh puncture wounds.  
  
"He bit me once I bought him." Marik explained, still giggling. I couldn't contain my laughter and burst into a fit of chuckles, ignoring the look of contempt Marik's slave gave me. I found that a vampire being bitten by a human was quite amusing.  
  
"Come on. We have to get these two back before the sun rises, we only have a few hours left."  
  
"But we haven't eaten yet!" Marik whined, stamping his foot down in protest. I rolled my eyes at his childish actions and glared at him.  
  
"Yes we have. We ate on the way here, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah..." Marik grinned. "Alright, then lets head back." We started walking slowly towards the manor, my new slave still in my arms, fast asleep, and Marik still tugging on the leash of his own slave.  
  
"Why did you decide to buy him?" I asked Marik curiously, growing tired of the silence, and nodded my head towards the blond haired slave.  
  
"Because he's pretty." Marik said offhandedly, causing the one trudging behind him to stiffen and glower at his new master. "Why did you buy yours?"  
  
"I don't really know." I admitted, looking down at the sleeping child in my arms. "I saw him and then just decided that I had to have him." Marik frowned at me.  
  
"I had the same feeling." He looked over the boy I held. "It looks as if he was treated badly. He reeks of his own blood."  
  
"As does yours." I said, feeling the familiar hunger throb in me as I inhaled the delicious sent of fresh food.  
  
"We're here! Finally!" Marik said exasperatingly, opening the doors to our home as we arrived. "Should we keep them in the same room while we sleep?"  
  
"I think that may be a good idea. They should get a chance to know each other. Hurry, the sun will be rising soon. I disregarded the look of curiosity that passed in the blond –haired boy's eyes, and quickly carried my slave to one of the many rooms in the house. I unlocked the door to the one across the hall of the room where Marik and I slept, and entered. I looked around the room approvingly. There were two medium sized beds, a small table, a dresser, and a closet door in the room, along with another door that led to the hooked on bathroom. It was everything they needed. I deposited the child I held in my arms to the bed, hearing a soft moan of protest, and pulled the covers over his head. I went around the room and lit some candles when I heard a shout of anger. Looking over to Marik, I immediately becoming amused at the scene.  
  
Marik had undone the rope around the boy's neck, and had unbound his hands when the child suddenly began to claw at Marik's chest, muffled sounds coming from behind the restraint on his mouth. My friend rolled his eyes, unhurt, and untied the gag that was preventing the slave from talking. As soon as he pulled away though, a set of teeth had embedded themselves in his hand. Marik growled, his expression darkening, and violently pulled the boy off of him. He threw him carelessly on the other bed, and stalked out of the room.  
  
"We'll be back with some food tomorrow night." I informed, before shutting the door and locking it. As soon as I walked across to my own room, I heard the pounding of fists against wood and angered yells as the new slave tried to get out. I shut the door to our room softly, and locked that as well. I trusted no one to run around free while I was sleeping.  
  
"Come on Bakura, I'm tired." I turned around and faced Marik who was now seated in his coffin, his eyes drooping shut.  
  
Yes, it was true. We did sleep in coffins, even though we truly didn't need to. I guess it just became a bit of a habit after a while, just like how I always slept with Marik. I had my own casket, but I always felt more comfortable sleeping with him. I felt, safer, more at ease, sleeping with the one I trusted.  
  
"Shh, sleep." I said, blowing out the candles in the room before climbing into the coffin with Marik. I curled up to his chest, his hands immediately tangling themselves in my hair. "Goodnight Marik." I whispered, planting a kiss on his lips and pulling the lid over us.  
  
"Goodnight Bakura."  
  
***  
  
I'll get the other chapter out soon! R&R please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chibi B: Hallo there! Back with the second chapter!  
  
Taski: *fake cheer*  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or vampires...or...anything else of importance.  
  
*** Chapter 2 ***  
  
Sunrise soon arrived, and I woke up to Marik kissing his way down my neck, his hands rubbing themselves sensually over my body. I moaned, tilting my head back as he nipped at my throat with his ivory white fangs.  
  
"We should go show the slaves around." He said, licking at my ear, causing me to shiver. "We have to teach them the rules, and let them know what we are."  
  
"Yes." I said, burying my face in his chest. "Let's go get them something to eat, they must be famished." Marik nodded and pushed open the casket, climbing out and stretching.  
  
"I'm hungry as well." His eyes flashed as he faced the door across the hall.  
  
"No, they are too weak and unprepared to feed on them now." I said, my voice stern as I stared into my partner's red-tinted eyes. "We shall feed on others later tonight." He gave a sigh of disappointment but agreed.  
  
"I'll go and bring up some food." He said, walking out of the room briskly.  
  
"Bring them up some new clothes as well!" I called after him, then paused and thought a while. "Oh! And two collars!" I pulled out the key and walked to the door, unlocking it before turning the doorknob and entering. I was met with the sight of the two boys curled up together, sleeping in the same bed. Marik's look-a-like had bloody fists from pounding on the door, and you could tell that my slave had tried to wrap them up for him. I couldn't help but admire the two. Angles, that's what they reminded me of, two beautiful angels.  
  
The white haired child stirred, and opened his eyes, blinking around confusedly. He then caught sight of me at the doorway and stiffened, seemingly remembering what had transpired the day before. He whimpered, and looked at the floor, avoiding my eyes.  
  
"I'm sure you are hungry." I said, walking into the room, watching carefully as he tensed up. He was practically radiating fear. "Food will be here shortly." As soon as I said those words, Marik stalked into the room carrying a tray with an assortment of foods on them, a few pairs of clothes, and two buckled collars. Seeing that his slave wasn't up yet, he dropped the tray of food noisily on the small table in the room.  
  
At the clang, the blond shot up out of bed, staring around wildly. Once he recognized where he was, he began to growl, glaring daggers at Marik and I.  
  
"I wouldn't act so high and mighty if I were you." Marik snarled. I stared at him curiously. He usually wasn't this grouchy after waking up from a good sleep. His eyes flashed red again. Ah, that was it. He must smell the blood from the mortal's wounds, and it was making him hungrier then normal.  
  
"Maybe you should go feed, Marik." I said, my face solemn. I didn't want him to attack the two before we had a chance to explain to them what we were. Truthfully, I didn't want them to be that afraid of me.  
  
"I'm fine." Marik snapped. Frowning in aggravation I pulled him out of the room. "You two may eat." I said, speaking to the boys. "We will be back in a short while." I pulled a snarling Marik out of the room before locking the door.  
  
"What was that for?" Marik growled after I shut the door behind me.  
  
"Let's go feed. You're incredibly grouchy." I huffed, and stalked down the stairs and out of the mansion, Marik trailing behind me with his arms crossed. We fed quickly and returned within a few hours, starting up the stairs to visit with the two slaves.  
  
"How do you think they'll react when we tell them about us being vampires?" Marik asked, a smirk on his face.  
  
"The same as everyone else." I stated in a monotone voice. "Scream, faint, or run around in a panic." Marik chuckled and unlocked the room's door before entering, and was immediately hit in the face with a pillow. He twitched and threw the pillow across the room, glaring at the boy who chucked it at him.  
  
"That's it! When I get my hands on you, you little runt!" Marik roared, ready to pounce on the rebellious blond, but stopped when I grabbed a hold of his shoulder.  
  
"Knock it off." I growled, glaring, and walked over to the two on the bed. The blond violet-eyed boy growled and backed up, pulling the other boy with him. I cocked my head to the side at seeing the smallest boy curl up against the older one. So the two were friends now? Then, I glanced over at the tray of food, and frowned. "You barely touched anything." I commented, and stood waiting for an answer. When none came I sighed and turned to my friend, glaring at him.  
  
"What?" Marik blinked, trying to look innocent, and failing miserably. "It's not my fault they won't answer." I rolled my eyes, and turned back around.  
  
"What are your names?" The youngest one blinked curiously at me, then flinched and looked back down at the ground. The blond tilted his head curiously as well, staring at me suspiciously. I frowned, wondering why they found me wanting to know their names so peculiar.  
  
"It was a simple question." Marik said, an annoyed look on his face. "Just answer already."  
  
"Our names are none of your concern!" The blond child spat out, speaking out for the first time.  
  
"Of course it's our concern. We own you." Marik smirked. "Now, answer or I'll be forced to search your mind." The boy raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. I could tell this wasn't going to turn out well. "I CAN go through your mind you know, that's something vampires can do best."  
  
"Vampires?" The child's violet eyes grew huge and he stared at us apprehensively.  
  
"Yes, vampires. That's what we are." Marik smiled widely.  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Want me to prove it?" Marik's eyes flashed and he hissed, baring his fangs at the teens. Marik's slave jumped and grasped onto my own who shrieked and began crying desperately.  
  
"Nice job Marik!" I yelled, smacking the other on the back of his head. "You frightened them!"  
  
"I thought that was what I was supposed to do." Marik grumbled, and rolled his eyes that once again turned back to their normal color. I just glowered at him more fiercely before smacking the back of his head again. I sauntered over to the two frightened teens but stopped when they shrunk away in fear from my presence.  
  
"We're not going to hurt you." I said, trying to keep my voice calm and controlled.  
  
"Yet." Marik whispered, and winked at the two.  
  
"Marik?"  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"Come here for a second." Marik walked over to me inquiringly. He could be such an idiot at times... SMACK!  
  
"OW! Damnit Bakura!" Marik held his bleeding check, cursing rapidly and glaring at me darkly.  
  
"You deserved it. Now shut up." I snapped.  
  
"Hmph! See if you get anything tonight." Marik huffed, crossing his arms in a pouting manner and stalked over to the corner of the room. I couldn't help but roll my eyes once again at his childish behavior. The cut on his cheek had already begun healing quickly, not even leaving a scar behind.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay little ones." I said, trying to soothe the two shaking boys. "Now, what are you're names?" I waited patiently as they tried to calm themselves down enough to answer.  
  
"M-Malik." The blond stuttered, staring at the bed sheets.  
  
"R-Ry-Ryou." The youngest one I had become so fond of whimpered before letting out another soft sob.  
  
"Hush now Ryou. I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"Yet." Marik mumbled, still in the corner.  
  
"Marik, beloved?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Come here."  
  
"Ha! I'm not falling for that again!" I smirked amusedly, and waved my hand, making the shelf above Marik disappear.  
  
"OW! OW! OW! DAMNIT!" Marik cursed again as various vases and pottery crashed on his head. "That's it! See if you get any for a WEEK!"  
  
"You won't last that long, love." I chuckled.  
  
"...I hate it when you're right."  
  
"Now," I grabbed the two new sets of clothes and turned back to the boys. "Put these on, I'm sure they'll be more comfortable than those rags you're wearing." I stood up and walked over to Marik, who was nursing his head, but otherwise staring at the two slaves interestedly. I snickered as the two slaves blushed and hugged the clothes to themselves self-consciously.  
  
"Go ahead and change." Marik smirked. The younger blond mumbled something under his breath, his face a light pinkish color. I gave a light laugh when I deciphered what he said, knowing that it would amuse Marik as well.  
  
"I heard that." Marik laughed. "And there's nothing wrong with being a pervert." Marik chuckled harder when Malik and Ryou's faces flushed a deeper read. "Aww, come on now, don't be shy!" I began to feel pity for the young teens, feeling their embarrassment and fear, and decided to try to distract my lover from humiliating them any longer.  
  
"Marik?" I inquired, turning around to face him.  
  
"I'm not talking to you Bakur-mmmph!" I leaned forward and kissed Marik passionately, wrapping my hands around his shoulders and pulling him closer to myself. I felt Marik freeze in surprise, and then I was slammed up against the wall with him kissing me fiercely while tangling his hands in my hair.  
  
While he was distracted, I used my hands to form an 'okay' symbol to the two sitting on the bed, signaling them to start changing while Marik was occupied. It took a few minutes for the boys to understand, but when they did they quickly began to dress, moving as fast as they could. I smirked, my mission accomplished, but I couldn't help the gasp that left me when I felt fangs nipping down my neck.  
  
Marik had finished plundering my mouth and was now busily licking the flesh on my collarbone. I hissed in shock, and dug my fingernails into Marik's shoulders as he bit down abruptly. Moaning blissfully, and momentarily forgetting about the others in the room, I sunk my own teeth into Marik's neck, fireworks exploding behind my closed eyelids at the taste of the other's blood. It was pure ecstasy. The feeling of feasting on another vampire's blood is absolutely indescribable. Marik suddenly pulled away from me, and I whimpered in protest at the loss of his warmth.  
  
"Nice try." Marik smirked, now standing in front of the doorway, blocking the slaves from continuing to sneak towards the door. They cried out in shock, and fell backwards, startled at how Marik just seemed to appear in front of them. I fell back against the wall, still dizzy with pleasure.  
  
"Marik." I moaned. "Leave them alone." I knew the poor things had gone through enough already.  
  
'That wasn't a very nice trick you played on me, love." Marik pouted, "Maybe I shouldn't leave them be. I didn't get to see them get dressed after all." He turned back to the two shivering boys and smiled suggestively. I snorted, knowing immediately what my perverted lover was thinking.  
  
"Marik." I growled once again, warning him not even to consider it a possibility. Marik sighed and stomped over to me, pulling me up and dragging me over to the bed. I sighed in contentment, and shifted in Marik's lap. "You drained me too much." I whined. Marik shrugged, and I knew it was an attempt to apologize. He turned back to the slaves.  
  
"You need to put your collars on." He yawned, holding them out in his hand. The blond-haired boy frowned, staring up at Marik defiantly, and I couldn't help but admire his courage and bravery. "You want to be picked up by other vampires?" The child winced. "I didn't think so. Now, put the collars on. It'll keep you safe from any other immortal." I watched as the boy, clearly frustrated, stomped up and snatched the two chokers out of my lover's hands, backing away and looking at them closely. There was a little vial on the front of both of them, but I noticed he couldn't tell which one belonged to him and which one belonged to Ryou.  
  
"Er.." He mumbled.  
  
"Here, give them to me." I demanded, holding out my hand impatiently. Malik surprisingly obeyed and handed me the items. I unscrewed the lid, and pulled out a knife, watching out of the corner of my eye as my slave flinched. I made a small cut in the palm of my hand, and let the blood drip slowly into the first vial. I snapped the lid back on. "This one's Ryou's." I murmured, then turned to Marik, holding out the other collar and vial for him to take.  
  
"Okay, okay." Marik grumbled, repeating the same process I had done, handing the collar back to Malik. "And that one's yours." He said grouchily. Malik had gone pale at what we had done, and his hands were shaking badly when he took the choker. I shook my head once again. Poor mortal.  
  
"Come here, Ryou." I called gently. I couldn't really understand why I was acting so kind towards the child, but something told me that I must treat him with care. The young boy whimpered, but stood up on shaky legs, and limped his way towards me, sitting down on the floor with his head bowed submissively. I gently slipped the choker around his neck, frowning when he flinched at my touch. Marik blinked, watching the display.  
  
"Why can't my slave be more obedient?" He whined, glaring at Malik who was still fumbling with the collar. After Marik watched him try to put it on several times, he grew sick of it and reached over to snatch it out of his hands. "Give it here and turn around." The mortal looked at him untrustingly, and took a step backwards. Marik groaned, and I snickered, sensing his frustration. "I don't have the patience for this, turn around, or I'll force you to." Shoulder's slouching in defeat, Malik reluctantly spun around. Within seconds, the collar was fastened snugly around his neck. He fingered it uncomfortably and looked over at Ryou, who had his on as well.  
  
"Only with our permission do you remove this." I said gruffly, face serious. I knew the consequences of what could happen if they went out without them, and I didn't want either of them getting hurt. "Understand?" The two nodded, Ryou still kneeling before me.  
  
"Rules." Marik yawned. I looked over at him questionably. "Rules they need to follow." Marik explained. I nodded in understanding, I had forgotten about those.  
  
"These are rules you must obey while you live with us. If you break one of them, you will be thoroughly punished, understand?" The two slaves nodded fearfully. "The first you already know, you must always keep you're collar on unless we give you permission to take it off. Second, our room is off limits at all times. Third, you are not aloud outside your rooms during the day, but, just in case you don't listen, your room will be locked every morning. I think that's it."  
  
"Oh! Address us as Master Bakura and Master Marik." Marik smirked smugly. I scowled, and shook my head exasperatedly. When would he grow up? "Oh, and if we ever go out at night, you are never to leave our sides. At all."  
  
"Ah yes, I forgot about that." I said thoughtfully, that was an important rule as well. I yawned. "What time is it?"  
  
"A few hours till sunrise." Marik frowned. "We'll give them a tour of the place tomorrow."  
  
"Agreed." I once again glanced at the uneaten tray of food. "Do you not care for any of these types of food?" I was greeted with silence. Marik poked his slave.  
  
"Answer." He glared. The boy cringed and looked at the ground.  
  
"We are not used to eating so much at one time." He received a small kick and glare from Marik. "Master Bakura." Malik spat out through clenched teeth. I shook my head in understanding and stood up to leave the room, dragging Marik up with me. I tried to keep my fury in check at how he was treating the boy.  
  
"Goodbye for now. We shall visit again tomorrow night."  
  
"Ah ah ah! What do you say slaves?" Marik chided gleefully, pulling me to a stop. "You're supposed to go, 'Good night Master Marik and Master Bakura'." I twitched in annoyance.  
  
"Marik." I growled. "That's quite enough."  
  
"But I want to hear them say it!"  
  
"Marik!" I snapped, pulling the other violently out of the room. "I'm tired of dealing with you're childish behavior! Now do us all a favor, and shut UP!" I slammed the door to the child's quarters and locked it before stalking across the hall to our room angrily, muttering obscenities under my breath. Of all the ridiculous ways to act...  
  
"What is wrong with you tonight?" He demanded, following behind me to our room. "You're irritable."  
  
"I'm not in the mood to deal with you're antics." I stated flatly. "Now, would you kindly either shut up, or get out of the room." I didn't know why I was so angry with him, but either way, I spun around to my own coffin, and slipped inside. Marik rushed over to me curiously.  
  
"You're sleeping in your own coffin?" He asked hesitantly, trying hard to conceal the look of hurt and surprise that spread across his face. But I could read it easily, and couldn't blame him. After all, it had been quite a while since I'd slept without him.  
  
"Yes. I'm a big vampire now, I don't need anyone to hold me while I rest."  
  
"Bakura-."  
  
"I thought I told you to be quiet." I mumbled, hiding my face from him as I pulled the casket's lid over myself. I didn't want him to see me so upset for no reason. "I'm resting early, pleasant dreams." The lid was then closed with a soft creaking sound, leaving the sight of Marik staring at me helplessly behind. I closed my eyes, and curled myself up tightly in my coffin. Hopefully, he won't be too mad at me tomorrow night, I just needed to be alone now.  
  
***  
  
Chibi B: Well, there's the second part! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chibi B: Hi! Back again with the third chapter! YAY!  
  
Taski: *fake cheers* Yay! More crap!  
  
Chibi B: -_-; eh, thanks for reading this everyone!  
  
And now back to the third chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own...  
  
*** Chapter 2 ***  
  
Darkness once again arrived.  
  
I shivered, reaching over unconsciously to pull Marik against me for warmth, when I remembered that I had slept in my own coffin. I tried not to whimper, already missing my lover's warm body against mine. I silently lifted the lid off my casket, and slipped out. Marik was usually always awake before I was.  
  
"Shit." I blinked, and looked over at the back of Marik.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, frowning when I saw Marik's body tense. He turned around and my eyes widened upon seeing his burnt up face. I raced over to him, touching the scorched skin tenderly.  
  
"Don't touch it." Marik said, wincing. "It hurts."  
  
"What the hell happened?" I demanded.  
  
"I got caught in the sun, obviously." Marik crossed his arms, annoyed. Before I could ask why, he continued. "I was busy in the slaves' room, and lost track of time."  
  
"It was your own damn fault then." I scolded, any sympathy I had felt for him vanishing. Stupid moron, he was always able to get himself into trouble. I scowled suddenly, sniffing the air, my eyes widening. "Those two were in here!"  
  
"Who?" Marik asked stupidly.  
  
"The slaves!" Marik lifted an eyebrow and turned to our door.  
  
"Oops.." Marik winced, noticing that the door was unlocked.  
  
"Oops? What do you mean 'oops'?" I roared, waving my hands up in the air exasperatedly. "You moron! They could have killed us! Burned us while we slept! What were you possibly thinking?" I continued ranting, pacing back and forth in front of my injured lover, arms waving wildly with crude gestures. Marik twitched once again, and I could tell he was trying his best to ignore me. Soon though, I guess he became tired of the consistent yelling.  
  
"Would you just shut up!" He snapped. I froze in my tracks, blinking at Marik, baffled. "You've been screaming at me for the past fifteen minutes, and it's gotten us nowhere. Now, in case you haven't noticed, the slaves are missing from their room." My eyes widened further. No, I hadn't noticed that, but Marik just ignored me and continued with his own rant. "So, I suggest we begin our search for them, unless you just want to let them be free." I winced.  
  
"Come on." I growled, walking briskly out of the bedroom. Marik sighed, and trailed after me. He stopped at the doorway, and sniffed at the air, sneering.  
  
"They've gotten farther then I imagined." He said calmly. Suddenly, his body went tense, and he snarled.  
  
"What is it?" I asked quickly, surprised by Marik's change in demeanor.  
  
"Fledglings."  
  
***  
  
We immediately raced to where we sensed our two fugitives, smelling the fear radiating from them. I pushed myself to go faster, hoping that nothing too bad had happened to them. Marik and I both knew how fledgling vampires could get. They always acted high and mighty, misusing the gift of immortality, and thinking themselves to be invincible. When we finally arrived at the scene, we were met with an infuriating sight.  
  
My slave was pinned underneath a young blond haired vampire, who currently had a hand slithering its way into the panicked teens pants. I snarled. My vision went red with fury and I instantly lunged at the foolish immortal, ramming into him violently and sweeping up the panic-stricken teen underneath him. I glanced over to Marik, and noticed that he had his slave in his arms as well.  
  
"What do you think you were doing with MY property!?" Marik roared, making the red haired vampire quake in fear while he nursed the newly given wound in his arm. (I assumed that Marik had given it to him.)  
  
"Yes. Do tell." I sneered, cradling my weeping mortal and glaring in contempt at the blond fledgling in front of me.  
  
"Forgive us Lords!" The blond begged, throwing himself to the ground in front of me. "We did not know they belonged to you!" I scowled. It seemed as if the two had prior knowledge of us to be calling us Lords. I shrugged mentally. Marik and I were one of the eldest around, so that put us in a higher rank than these two.  
  
"How could you not have known?" I growled. "My blood was practically hanging around his neck!"  
  
"But there were no bite marks, My Lord." He stuttered. "We thought the collar a trick."  
  
"You should know better than that!" Marik shouted, setting down Malik and stalking up to the whimpering blond and punching him square across the jaw. "Stupid fledgling!"  
  
"Forgive us!" He pleaded, the red head echoing his words as they both bowed before us, two very powerful vampires. Marik scowled and turned away to face me.  
  
"Punishment?" He asked. I could tell he was already growing weary of the two young vampires. I leaned my head to the side, thinking, and then looked down at the quivering child in my arms, and sighed. I suddenly just had the strongest urge to leave and go back home.  
  
"Let's just let them off with a warning." I shrugged. "I'm not in the mood for anything else."  
  
"Fine." He turned to the two fledglings. "You may go. But next time, do think things through when you try to steal from higher rank vampires." The two nodded fearfully, then disappeared down the street, moving too fast for Ryou or Malik's mortal eyes to see. There was a collective moment of silence between us. The two mortals were much too frightened to even make a sound.  
  
"What were you two thinking?" I finally asked, breaking the silence. Neither of them answered, both their gazes focusing intently at the ground.  
  
"I'd answer if I were you." Marik growled. "We're angry enough as it is."  
  
"..."  
  
Marik snorted in frustration, and marched over to where Malik lied on the ground. He bent down to pick the boy up, but was surprised when Malik screamed as soon as he touched him. The panicked boy scrambled backwards, unknowingly towards myself. I looked at him oddly, wondering why he suddenly became more frightened and panicked. Then, my eyes fell upon the boy's back, and I couldn't hold in the appalled gasp that passed through my mouth.  
  
"Gods!" I breathed, a shocked and horrified look on my face. His back was entirely covered in healing cuts. Some had reopened, and were bleeding profusely. But, the most gruesome thing about it was that it looked as if someone had carved an intricate pattern into his skin. They looked like words and pictures. The child turned his head around, and, seeing my reaction, he cried out again.  
  
"Don't look at me!" He sobbed. "Don't! Don't look!" He curled up in a tight ball, rocking back and forth, crying. "Don't look!"  
  
"What the hell is wrong?" Marik snarled, striding over to stand next to me. "Shit." He muttered, as he too saw the young slave's back. He bent down, and picked the boy up, who began to struggle halfheartedly in his arms.  
  
"No. We have to get out of here." He sobbed lightly. "We have to go to paradise." In my arms Ryou let out a soft sniffle, chocolate brown eyes filling with more tears. My face fell. I felt more sympathy for them than I had felt for anyone in years.  
  
"Marik, pick up their collars. We're going back to the mansion." I mumbled, trying hard not to look down at the depressed angel in my arms. Marik did as he was told, and before the two slaves knew it, we were speeding off towards the house. Ryou squeaked, and hid his head in my shirt, blocking out the stinging wind and making me smile at how adorable he looked.  
  
I shook my head, plastering a scowl on my face. I had to start thinking clearly. They had tried to run away; therefore they would have to be punished as soon as we arrived back at the house. Lashed with a whip, to be exact. I winced lightly, not really wanting it to be done. The two were still terrified out of their minds. And the blond one in Marik's arms was still slightly hysterical.  
  
"Bakura." I blinked, just noticing that we had reached our destination, and glanced over to Marik.  
  
"Yes Marik?" I looked over to him; trying not to feel too concerned that Marik's face and arms were still covered in blisters from the rays of the sun.  
  
"Why don't you heal these two?" I blinked in confusion. Didn't he want to punish them? "Then they will deal with their penalty." I shook my head. I should have known he wouldn't forget. I could feel Ryou begin to quiver more in my arms, almost like he knew what was to happen. I snorted. He probably already did know what was to come; he was a slave after all.  
  
"Bring the blond to me. I'll heal them both at the same time." Marik followed my instructions, and laid the comatose Malik on the ground. I placed Ryou next to him, and closed my eyes, concentrating. Within a few seconds, both boys were consumed in a blue light, and as soon as the light came, it vanished. I panted, my legs shaking underneath me. It seemed as if the two had more damage done to their bodies than I thought.  
  
"Are you alright?" Marik asked concernedly. I took in a shaky breath and nodded my head. Then I glanced down to the teens.  
  
My slave sat up cautiously and moved his body experimentally, testing to see if anything ached. His eyes widened in awe and amazement, and I once again was consumed with pity for the mortal. When was the last time he wasn't in pain? He turned to me, avoiding my eyes, and bowed his head, speaking to me softly.  
  
"Thank you, Master Bakura, for your generosity." He paused, hesitating. "I am ready to accept my punishment for disobeying your orders."  
  
I think my mouth dropped open in shock. He was thanking me, even though he knew that I would hurt him a few moments later. I closed my gaping mouth, completely perplexed by the young slave's actions, and just stood there staring at him. I then glanced over to Malik, and saw that the young boy was just sitting up. His eyes opened wide in shock when he realized he didn't hurt, and he looked over at Ryou, wonder shining in his violet eyes. The look vanished though, once he realized whom else he was with, and he looked down at the ground with slim fear.  
  
"You do realize, that you have disobeyed two important rules." Marik said, his arms crossed in a regal manner, staring down at the teens. "You must be punished. And your punishment would usually be thirty lashes." I saw both flinch, and immediately wished to be somewhere else. "However." Marik paused. "I think that tonight you will have a different punishment." I started.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" I asked, growing quite curious. I will admit, however, that I was somewhat relieved the two young mortals were not going to be whipped. Marik shared a quick glance with me, still speaking to the slaves.  
  
"Bakura and I have not fed tonight." My eyes widened. "We shall feed on you instead of going out and hunting."  
  
"Marik-!" I started, not agreeing with him at all. If we fed on them now there would be no chance of them ever being less frightened around us.  
  
"We have to mark them anyways, Bakura." Marik said. "We don't want something like this to happen again." I sighed. He had a good point. I really didn't want another chance of someone trying to steal the two from us.  
  
"Fine." I agreed, and bent down to scoop Ryou up in my arms. I carried him into the manor, and into his and Malik's room. Laying him down on his bed gently, I turned and looked at Marik who had followed behind me. Glancing down at the white haired angel sprawled out the bed and trying hard not to spill tears, made me falter, and I turned back to Marik.  
  
"It doesn't have to be too painful." Marik assured. His eyes held some sadness in them as well. I smiled; glad I wasn't the only one who felt compassion for the young ones.  
  
I looked back down at the trembling body beneath me, and was suddenly overcome with desire. My breathing deepened, and I could feel my fangs extend, my hunger almost overwhelming every rational thought I had left.  
  
I bent down to the terrified teens neck, and kissed it gently. Moaning, I nuzzled against the soft flesh, running my hands up and down the youth's body, trying to will him to relax so it wouldn't be so painful. I felt his breathing slow down a bit, and his body unwinding at my touch. Not being able to wait any longer, I sank my fangs into his neck, swallowing up his blood with a moan of pure pleasure. The boy gasped, and grasped onto my arms, mewling softly.  
  
I continued to drink from him, savoring the sweet liquid running down my throat. He tasted absolutely delicious, and I was sure not to spill a drop of his luscious blood. Then, sensing the boy about to lose consciousness, I forced myself to pull back from the tender neck. I kissed the wound gently, and it closed up beneath my lips, leaving two punctured scars in its place.  
  
I sat up and looked at my slave, noticing that he had fallen into a deep slumber. Tear tracks were visible on his face, and I winced upon seeing them, knowing it was my own fault the child had cried. I glimpsed over to Marik and noticed that he had just finished feeding, and was covering his out cold slave with the comforter on the bed. I followed his example and wrapped up Ryou as well.  
  
"Come, let's leave." Marik whispered quietly, so that only I could hear. He motioned me to follow him out of the room, and I did, locking the door to the room behind me.  
  
"I've never had such appetizing blood before." I spoke as soon as we entered our room, glancing up Marik thoughtfully. "I couldn't get enough of it."  
  
"I felt the same." Marik said, coming over towards me and pushing me against the wall. "But, I seem to still be hungry." He murmured, trailing harsh kisses down my neck. I moaned, and smirked mentally to myself. I loved it when he was rough; especially after a good drink.  
  
***  
  
Chibi B: Ehh, no lemon...^^;;  
  
*** 


	4. Chapter 4

Chibi B: Hello again! Back with another update! Sorry it took me so long...  
  
Taski: She's been getting laaaaaaaazy.  
  
Chibi B: Oh hush up! ^^; Erm. Anywho, THANK YOU REVIEWERS! You inspire me sooooo much! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or vampires...  
  
***  
  
Chapter 4  
  
***  
  
I groaned, once again waking up to Marik kissing his way down my neck.  
  
"Morning love." He murmured, nipping at my collarbone, which caused me to shiver in pleasure.  
  
"Morning." I replied softly, still tired out from the night before. I turned and buried my face into Marik's chest, enjoying his presence. I felt Marik absent-mindedly playing with my hair, and the feeling brought a smile to my face. Times like this were rare. Usually Marik and I were never a 'cuddly' kind of couple, as some would call it.  
  
"I'm famished." Marik growled, finally sitting up and pushing off the lid to the casket. "Let's go feed."  
  
"Shouldn't we go leave food for Ryou and Malik first?" I asked, sitting up and stretching, an old mortal habit. I had already healed from last night's activities, and wasn't in the least bit sore. Marik glanced at me.  
  
"Why do you call them by their names?" He wondered. I blinked, not knowing how to answer him. "They're just slaves, so why do you treat them differently then the others we've had in the past?" I looked away.  
  
"They're, different somehow." I muttered. "And you know that too." Marik cursed and crossed his arms, turning his back to me.  
  
"I don't understand why-."  
  
"I don't either." I interrupted. "I just know that I don't want to hurt them." I turned Marik around to face me, studying his scowling face.  
  
"I don't want to either, and that's, I'm just, I'm not used to feeling like this." He admitted, and I smiled at him.  
  
"I understand completely." I said softly. "But maybe it's time to try to let someone else into our lives. I mean, we've lived with just each other for well over a century."  
  
"I know." Marik frowned. "But still, they're just plain pitiful humans. We feed off of them, Bakura!"  
  
I shook my head, distressed. I knew exactly what Marik was thinking about. But still, the young ones were quite attractive, and I knew that I had fallen for them instantly, just as I had with Marik. I only gave him my best begging look, blinking my eyes up at him for him to just consider being nicer to the two. He sighed, and I knew I had won the conversation.  
  
"Let's bring them some food." He muttered, striding out of the room with his arms still crossed. I followed after him happily, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks, love." I paused then, staring at him critically before my face broke out into a smile once more.  
  
"What is it?" Marik raised an eyebrow while glancing over to me.  
  
"Your burns are finally gone." I reached up to touch his cheek. "I'm glad." Marik just threw me his infamous smirk and started down the stairs into the kitchen.  
  
"I'll bring them up some soup while you wake them." He said, and I nodded in agreement, unlocking the door to their chambers and entering. I felt my heart swell at seeing the two cuddled together in the same bed again, I can't describe to you how adorable they looked. I tiptoed carefully to the side of the bed and just stood and admired them.  
  
***  
  
Let us take a pause in my story, my friends, to tell you that to this day, I still cannot get over Ryou and Malik's stunning beauty and purity. They were our two shining cherubs, and they still are to this day.  
  
***  
  
As I stared at them, my hand unconsciously reached over to brush the hair away from Ryou's closed eyelids, and he began to awaken. His eyes fluttered open, and he blinked up at me with a perplexed look on his face before it turned into a look of fear, and he immediately directed his gaze to the ground. I sighed sadly, and couldn't help but reach my hand over once again to run my fingers through his hair, only stopping because I couldn't stand to see him flinch at my touch.  
  
"Marik will be up with some soup any time now," I spoke softly, standing up to stride over to the other side of the bed. He gave me no answer, continuing to stare at the ground with fake interest.  
  
I sighed once again, and gently nudged Malik's shoulder, trying to wake him. He frowned, grumbling in annoyance, and shifted in his sleep. I poked him another time, and he swatted my hand away, causing me to blink in surprise. I noticed Ryou beginning to fidget nervously, but ignored it, concentrating on trying to wake Malik up.  
  
"Malik," I said gently, sitting down on the mattress next to his sleeping body. "Wake up." He mumbled once more, before rolling over, pushing me off the bed in the process. "Oof!" I fell, blinking up at the still sleeping face unbelievingly. The child had actually knocked me off the bed! I then scowled, hearing laughter behind me.  
  
"I think I'm beginning to like that kid." Marik smirked amusedly; sauntering into the room and setting the tray that had two soup bowls on it on the table. "You're face was priceless, love."  
  
"Oh, be quiet." I frowned, and stood up angrily, reaching over to shake Malik. The boy slept like a vampire did during the day! I was stopped from shaking him though, when Ryou threw his body on top of Malik's.  
  
"Please, Master Bakura, d-don't strike him." He whimpered with his eyes shut tightly, as if he was expecting to be hit. I stared down at him, bewildered for a moment, before my eyes began to soften.  
  
"I wasn't going to hit him Ryou." I said softly, gently tugging him off of the tan boy beneath him. "Now, why don't you let Marik feed you some soup while I try to wake him up, alright?" He looked at me with a troubled expression on his face, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Here, Ryou, eat this." Marik shoved a soup bowl into the teen's hands. "It will help you get your strength back up." Ryou stared at the bowl critically, before bowing his head and doing as he was told, sipping on small spoonfuls. I let out a breath of relief before I turned back to the still sleeping child.  
  
"Malik, you need to get up." I pushed his shoulder a little harder than before, and almost shouted in joy when he finally blinked his eyes open at me. He sat up quickly, and pulled the covers around him protectively. I overlooked the defensive gesture and turned to grab the other container of soup, handing it to him with a spoon. "Eat." He looked over at Ryou hesitantly, and seeing the other eating his portion, he started to eat his as well.  
  
"When you're finished, we'll take you to the library." Marik said, "How does that sound?" Ryou kept his head lowered to the ground.  
  
"Whatever it is you wish, Master Marik." He said softly. Marik shot me a surprisingly sad and guilty look, then turned back to the boy.  
  
"You needn't call us that anymore." He smiled. "Just Marik and Bakura are fine." I watched as Ryou's eyes widened in confusion and uneasiness, and he nodded his head uncertainly.  
  
We sat in a tense that was suddenly interrupted when Malik dropped his bowl of soup, and it shattered noisily on the ground. I looked over to him and noticed his hands had been shaking, and now his entire body was quivering from fear.  
  
"It's alright," I assured, trying to calm him down. "Marik, go get him another bowl." Marik frowned, but did so anyways, returning in a few minutes with a brand new bowl filled with soup.  
  
"His hands are still shaking," Marik commented, staring at Malik intensely. "He'll drop it again if you let him hold it." I looked over at the other sitting next to him.  
  
"Ryou's hands are shaking badly as well." I pointed out. "We'll just have to spoon feed them." Malik looked up at me, mortified, and Ryou began to look more uncomfortable.  
  
"That will be best." Marik agreed, and snatched the bowl out of my hands, and took my place sitting beside Malik. "I'll feed my slave, you go feed yours." I sighed, and walked around to Ryou's side, and sat down, gently prying the container out of his hands.  
  
"It's alright." I comforted, lifting up a spoonful of the soup. "You're just drained from last night, you'll be fine once you get your energy back up." He nodded timidly at me, and opened his mouth to receive the revitalizing soup.  
  
After about fifteen more minutes, the teens had finished eating, and were waiting tensely to see what it was we'd do next. Without any warning, Marik and I grabbed the two startled boys into our arms, and down the hall to the library.  
  
The library was, personally, my favorite place in the entire mansion. I loved just lounging there and reading different kinds of books, new and old. It was also a great place for Marik and I to just sit and enjoy one another's presence.  
  
We soon arrived at the two large doors leading into the book filled room, and I pushed them both open, admiring the two slave's little gasps of awe. I couldn't blame them for their astonishment. The room was indeed enormous. Books surrounded the room, on shelves, on desks, even on the floor! And in the center of the room was a comfortable cushion area, where I usually spent my time reading. We set the two slaves down in the space, and plopped down right next to them.  
  
"Feel free to read whatever you want." I smiled; staring at the two's astonished faces. "Marik and I have pretty much gone through every book in here."  
  
"That's true." Marik nodded, reaching behind him to grab a dust-covered book lying on the floor. "Ah, the works of Aristotle." He grinned, "I had thought I lost this."  
  
"You two can read, correct?" I turned to the silent boys, questioningly. Malik looked at the ground, and fiddled with the edge of a pillow, as if he was embarrassed, and Ryou still seemed to be in shock. I shook my head, but couldn't help myself from grinning at the adorable look Ryou wore. "Ryou?" I asked gently. His head snapped up to mine, and a light blush fell across his face.  
  
"Y-Yes, I can read, Master." He said softly, and I frowned at being referred to as 'Master'.  
  
"What about you?" Marik questioned, nudging Malik. Malik looked away.  
  
"I can't read very well." He mumbled, and I saw Ryou look at him sympathetically. Poor child, not knowing how to read must be harsh. I shook my head, mentally slapping myself. It's a wonder Ryou knew how to, not many slaves had even a slight education. Before I could offer any comfort, however, Marik spoke up before me.  
  
"We'll just have to teach you then, hm?" He smirked, and then turned to wink at me. I smiled once again, glad that he was finally treating them with more kindness than before. But there was something still nagging me in the back of my mind, a question I sought out to answer.  
  
"How old are you two?" Ryou looked up, startled, and I believe Malik's jaw dropped. Then, once again, the familiar sight of fear filled their eyes.  
  
"What's up with you worrying over such simple questions?" Marik huffed, and I could tell he was annoyed.  
  
"M-May we ask why you wish to know?" Ryou stuttered, as if he was paranoid he would be punished at any given moment.  
  
"Just curious is all." I answered, raising an eyebrow at their behavior. "Is something wrong?" I couldn't understand why they were so tense. I saw Ryou begin to open his mouth to reply, but Malik cut him off before he could say anything.  
  
"I am 13, and Ryou is 12." He answered. Ryou looked at him in disbelief and worry. It was a lie; I didn't even have to scan their minds to know it.  
  
"You're lying." Marik snapped, and both boys flinched. He sighed, and then lowered his voice so as not to frighten them again. "We can both tell, so it would be better if you just told us the truth."  
  
"I am 15." Ryou said softly. I laughed to myself. So I had been somewhat close about his age the first time I saw him.  
  
"And I'm 16." Malik scowled, his hands clenching together tightly.  
  
"Why did you lie?" Marik asked, and I waited patiently for an answer as well. I thought it odd at first when they reacted to us asking their names, but I thought it even more weird at them panicking just because we wanted to know their age.  
  
"Because we both know the legal age you have to be to become a pleasure slave!" Malik shouted, then looked away angrily, and spoke in a more soft tone. "I don't want that kind of life for Ryou and I." Ryou's eyes were tearing, and he hugged his knees to his chest protectively.  
  
I was shocked and appalled at what they mentioned. Why would they think we would use them as sex slaves? Then, I remembered what his old owner had said before I bought him...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now, who wants to purchase this nice slave? He isn't very strong, but he's quite the looker! A perfect bed slave, if anything else."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We would do no such thing to you!" Marik shouted, disgusted as well at the thought of taking the two against their will. "You are not to be our pleasure slaves!"  
  
"What else did you buy us for then?" Malik snapped, eyes glaring at us with indescribable hatred. "Just to look at us? To suck our blood until we whither and die?" I sat there, completely stunned by what the defiant slave was saying. "Is that it? Is that why?" I looked at Ryou, hoping and praying the boy didn't feel the same way, but he was still curled up defensively. My face fell, and I knew I needed to get out of there before anyone could tell I was upset.  
  
"Marik and I will leave you now." I stood up quickly, and pulled my equally as shocked lover up with me. "Feel free to read whatever it is you want. You may wander around the mansion as well, but you are still not to enter our room, or leave the premises." I paused. "We'll be back shortly." Then I walked briskly out of the room, dragging Marik behind me.  
  
"What's wrong, Kura?" Marik asked, coming up behind me and wrapping his hands around my waist. "I can sense you're upset." I sighed heavily, and leaned back against him.  
  
"Just hungry." I murmured. Marik snorted behind me, nuzzling my neck and littering the exposed skin with kisses.  
  
"You can't always lie to me, Bakura." I felt him smirk against my throat. "I can see right through you."  
  
"Is that so?" I chuckled. He was trying to lighten up the mood, I could tell, and it made me happy to know that he cared. I spun around in his arms and kissed his nose, laughing when he blinked at me with a confused expression on his face. "Come, let's hunt." My eyes flashed red, then changed quickly back into brown. He snickered at me, and then grinned, showing off his sparkling white canines.  
  
"Yes, let's eat, the town is waiting for us."  
  
And we left together, hand in hand.  
  
***  
  
Chibi B: Meh, this was sorta pointless...-_-  
  
Taski: I agree.  
  
Chibi B: -_-, I'll try to make the next one better. Until next time! Bye bye!  
  
R&R! (Ryou and Bakura will visit you in your dreams if you do!^_~) 


	5. Chapter 5

Chibi B: Sorry for the wait! . bows  
  
Taski: Worthless!  
  
Chibi B: ignoring Thanks reviewers! You've all been a GREAT inspiration, seriously. I love you all! Oh, and Celes-chan, I haven't forgotten you!!! Still love ya! Okay, here's the next chapter, it's a little boring...I apologize...;;;;  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own.  
  
Chapter 5   
  
"Marik! Knock it off!" I laughed, pushing the other away half-heartedly when he tried to smother my face with kisses.  
  
"But you look so delicious!" He teased, continuing his assault on me, pinning my arms to my side. "Don't I have a right to taste my lover?" Marik grinned, and crushed his lips against my own in a harsh and quick kiss.  
  
"Enough Marik," I snickered, licking my lips with a sly look on my face. "First we have to check on the mortals." Marik's face blanked out for a moment before he quickly kissed me again.  
  
"They're still in the library." He breathed in between plundering my mouth. "They'll be fine for another hour or so."  
  
"You insatiable beast!" I snickered, staring into his amused lilac colored eyes. "Haven't you had enough last night?"  
  
"I would have taken you ten more times if only the sun hadn't taken its toll on me, and you know it!" He winked at me, and I doubled over in laughter.  
  
"Really Marik, sometimes your just too much." I settled down, still giggling under my breath. I stared up at him, once again mesmerized by his beauty, and pulled him down for a chaste kiss. "Let's go check on the two boys, then I'll let you have your fun."  
  
"Promise?" His eyes sparkled mischievously. "Anything I want?" I rolled my eyes at him, but smiled nonetheless.  
  
"Yes, anything you want, I promise." Marik squealed and danced around excitedly. I chuckled once again, and suddenly I was wrapped up in his embrace. I sighed and relaxed in his arms, smiling against his chest.  
  
"I love you, you know that, right?" I blinked, startled at his words. Marik wasn't one to be the romantic and sappy type. My eyes softened and I hugged him back tightly.  
  
"Of course I know that, you idiot." I muttered fondly. "I love you too." He squeezed me gently before letting go and racing up the stairs to the library.  
  
"Race you up!" He called, laughing madly as he got a head start. I shook my head once again in laughter, and followed him calmly up the stairs. Trust that romantic moment not to last long... When I finally reached the room, I looked inside and saw that Marik was sitting next to Malik on one of the cushions, and was currently just staring at him, making the teen very nervous.  
  
"Don't mind him." I said, startling the uneasy boy. "He's a little energetic right now."  
  
"I'm a little horny right now, that's what I am." Marik purred seductively, giving me a sly look. Poor Malik's face turned bright red, and he stared down at the ground, embarrassed. I sighed, and scanned the room for the other young boy. Not seeing him anywhere, I turned to Malik.  
  
"Where's Ryou?" He blinked, and then shrugged at me. I scowled; annoyed, then I heard a startled yelp followed by a crash, and rushed over to where the sound was heard, Marik and Malik running after me. There, we found Ryou lying on the ground covered up in dusty books.  
  
"Ow..." He whimpered, coughing and nursing his head. Then he opened his eyes, just noticing we were there. He sat up quickly and bowed his head. "I'm terribly sorry about the mess Master Bakura and Master Marik, I'll clean it up right away, I'm sorry." He stuttered out in a quivering voice. I leaned down and placed my hand on his chin, lifting his face up to mine.  
  
"You don't have to address us as 'Master' anymore, Ryou." I said gently, helping him up off the ground. "And don't worry about the books, we'll clean them up later."  
  
"You, however, need to be cleaned up now!" Marik declared, and then eyed Malik as well. "You too. When was the last time you two took a bath?" Ryou and Malik both blushed.  
  
"Quite a long time, huh?" I said, scratching the back of my head. "Well, off to the baths then. Marik and I needed to take one anyways." Malik's head snapped up and he looked at me nervously.  
  
"Y-You're taking one also?"  
  
"Yes," Marik smirked. "Is that a problem?" Malik wavered slightly, and then shook his head quickly. I sighed, knowing Marik was acting like a pervert again.  
  
"If it makes you uncomfortable we could take one after you." I offered, and was met with silence.  
  
"Well, seems as if they don't mind." Marik said cheerily. "Let's go!" He grabbed hold of Malik's hand and dragged him down the hallway, the teen struggling to catch up with him. Ryou and I were now alone.  
  
"Do you feel any better?" I asked, glancing over at him.  
  
"Y-Yes, sir." Ryou answered. I forced a smile on my face to replace the disappointed look I had when I heard him stuttering, and took hold of his arm, gently pulling him out of the room.  
  
"What were you doing on that bookshelf, by the way?" I questioned, and blinked when he blushed and ducked his head.  
  
"I was trying to reach a book..."  
  
"Oh? Which one?"  
  
"The works of William Shakespeare." Ryou mumbled.  
  
"Ah, Shakespeare." I smiled. I enjoyed a lot of Shakespeare's plays, especially Macbeth, and the famous story of Romeo and Juliet. "His tales are my favorites." Ryou looked up at me shyly.  
  
"They are mine as well."  
  
"Which do you like best?" I asked as we walked slowly through the halls towards the baths.  
  
"Romeo and Juliet." I smiled, previously guessing that that was the one he would have chosen.  
  
"That was one of his finest. Have you ever seen the play?" Ryou shook his head, and I smiled. "I'll have to take you one day then." Ryou blinked up at me in amazement.  
  
"R-Really?" His voice was filled with such hope it made my smile falter. How could it be that such a simple thing could bring so much happiness to a person?  
  
"Of course. We'll take Malik along as well, and maybe Marik will come." I said as we arrived closer to the bath area. "He doesn't really like plays, but maybe I can convince him to accompany us."  
  
We soon arrived at the baths, and we were about to go in when we suddenly heard angry shouts and splashes. I slammed open the doors and slapped a hand to my face at what I saw.  
  
Marik and Malik were both in the water, still clothed. Marik was trying to pull a struggling Malik's shirt off, and the other was thrashing in the water, screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Get your hands off of me! LET GO!" He shouted, eyes ablaze with anger. "I swear if you don't let go of me this instant I'll-!"  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!  
  
Malik eyes widened considerably as he stared at the torn pieces of his shirt in Marik's hands. Marik blinked and looked at them guiltily.  
  
"Oops." He muttered. Malik ducked his body under the water, just his head showing above the surface, and backed as far away from Marik as he could get, which was very far considering how big the baths were. It was almost like having one of those pools, only inside, and built in the ground.  
  
"Marik." I glowered angrily. "What were you thinking?"  
  
"He refused to undress for himself!" Marik protested, gesturing around wildly. "So I decided I would do it for him. Then he started panicking and threw us both in here..." I rolled my eyes and glanced over to Malik.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked softly, so as not to upset him any further. He barely nodded at me, still looking over at my partner warily. I sighed. "You might want to take you're pants off." I suggested. He turned his head towards me sharply, and blushed.  
  
"B-But..."  
  
"We won't look. Promise." I sent a mental glare at Marik, and he smiled at me sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, promise." He copied. I turned to Ryou who had been standing next to me silently the whole time.  
  
"You can undress and get in too. We won't look." He nodded his head, still nervously, and Marik and I turned the opposite way so we couldn't see the slaves stripping.  
  
"Um... We're finished." Ryou said quietly, and I turned around, seeing him ducked almost completely under the water as Malik was. I sighed, and walked over to pick up some bottles of sweet smelling fragrances.  
  
"Which one should we use?" I glanced over to my partner, whom I now found was out of the pool and staring at my rear as I bent over. I twitched. "Marik!"  
  
"Hmmmm?" He murmured, smiling with a dazed out expression on his face. I glared, my right eye twitching madly, and stood up, brushing past him and over to the edge of the bath where Malik and Ryou were relaxing.  
  
"Which scent would you prefer?" I asked, holding up a bottle of jasmine and vanilla. Malik ignored me, and looked at the opposite wall, making me frown in slight exasperation.  
  
"Whatever you would like, sir." Ryou answered, his face still a rosy color as he timidly avoided eye contact. I exhaled loudly, blowing a stray strand of hair out of my eyes.  
  
"Would vanilla be okay?"  
  
"If it is okay with you."  
  
"It's fine with me, I'm asking about you." I scowled.  
  
"Yes sir, if it is what you wish, then it's fine with me." I pulled my hair in my frustration. Did he ever even once think of himself?  
  
"Boo!"  
  
SPLASH!  
  
I sputtered up to the surface, coughing out water and glowering at my nude hysterically laughing lover. How dare he push me! My clothes were soaked! I snarled fiercely, already planning on how to kill him.  
  
"Bastard!" I shouted, pulling myself out of the bath and racing after a giggling Marik who was running to the other side of the tub. "Die!" I shouted, tackling him so we both fell to the hard tiled floor. He smirked at me, and I knew he was plotting something by the mischief shining in eyes. Before I knew it, I felt cold air whoosh past my body, and glared up at Marik in disbelief as he threw my now tattered clothes to the side. He leaned up to my ear, smirk still in place, and I shuddered.  
  
"Hold your breath love." He whispered before pulling us both into the large steaming tub. I came to the surface, pushing my hair out of my eyes and saw Marik doubled up in laughter once again. I shook my head knowing that he was unpredictable when in one of his 'moods'. I looked over at the two teens and noticed that they were staring at Marik wide-eyed and apprehensive. The two had good reason to be frightened.  
  
"You are incredibly immature." I scolded sourly, pouring the scented bottle around me and inhaling the delicious scent with closed eyes. Mmm, vanilla, I loved the odor immensely; it always helped to sooth me. I opened an eye lazily when I felt arms wrap around my waist.  
  
"Let me wash you." Marik said, his voice rumbling in my ear, hands playing with my stomach. I tried not to give in to his skilled hands, instead choosing to wade over to Ryou and Malik.  
  
"Would you mind if I washed your hair?" I asked, smiling when both teens' mouths fell open in shock. "Both of you?"  
  
"Umm..." Ryou blushed, looking back and forth between Marik and I. I could tell my partner was seething in rage at me completely ignoring him, and that Ryou was frightened he would upset Marik even more.  
  
"I'll be gentle, I promise." I winked. I knew it wasn't really wise to try Marik's patience, but he knocked me in the tub damnit! With my clothes on no less! Ryou nodded his head nervously, and Malik once again shrugged indifferently at me.  
  
"Bakura." Marik was growling. I ignored him.  
  
"Malik? Why don't I wash your hair first..."  
  
"Bakura!"  
  
"Then I'll do yours Ryou..."  
  
"Bakura!"  
  
"Okay, come here Malik..."  
  
"Don't you dare disregard me!" Marik shouted, grabbing onto my shoulder roughly and spinning me around to face him. I grimaced. He was really pissed off now.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't talk to me like that! Why were you ignoring me?" Marik demanded, eyes flashing with uncontrolled anger. I breathed in deeply. Why did he always have to overreact?  
  
"Calm down Marik." I soothed. "Let's not fight now." He still glowered at me furiously, but I could also see a hint of sadness in his eyes. He was upset because I rejected him. I shook my head and leaned up to kiss his lips. "Loosen up and relax, love. I'm sorry I upset you so much. It was only payback for you pushing me in the bath with my clothes still on."  
  
"Hmph." Marik turned his head away, but I could tell I was forgiven. He looked over at Ryou and beckoned the boy over with his hands. Ryou winced, but slowly made his way towards Marik, eyeing him mistrustfully. "I'll be washing your hair instead." He stated, causing me to almost fall over in shock.  
  
"U-Um...Yes, sir." Ryou stuttered, and bowed his head. I smiled at him, then turned to Marik.  
  
"Don't you dare frighten him." I ordered, letting him know how furious I would be if one hair was harmed on the boy's head. Marik waved a hand at me indifferently.  
  
"I know, I know. The same thing goes for Malik." He gently ran his fingers through Ryou's hair. "Where's the soap?" I handed him the concoction to use on Ryou's hair and then made my way over to Malik.  
  
"Just relax." I said soothingly when I noticed how rigid he was. He ignored me, and began to shake when I started to rub the shampoo in his hair. "Shhh, I'm not going to harm you in any way."  
  
"..."  
  
I sighed, upset with his silence, and began to work more vigorously on his sandy blond locks. Gradually, he began to loosen up and lean back into my touch, causing me to smile. His eyes slid closed, and I heard a small sound come from his mouth. I blinked. Was that a moan I heard? I listened more carefully, and sure enough, another throaty groan passed through his lips. I couldn't keep the grin off my face at my accomplishment and was disappointed when the time came to rinse his hair off.  
  
"There. All finished." I said once I finished washing the suds from his head. I smiled at him and he blushed, avoiding my gaze. I looked over towards Marik, and felt my eyes soften at the sight they beheld. It seemed as if Ryou had fallen asleep during Marik's administrations, and was currently wrapped up in my lover's arms, snoring softly.  
  
"Let's send these two to bed." He whispered. "It seems as if Malik is tired out as well." I looked over to see that his words were true. Malik seemed to be nodding off as we spoke.  
  
"Yes, bed for you two." I agreed, and gently swooped Malik up in my arms, climbing my way out of the tub and following Marik who was already heading down the hall to the teen's bedchambers. I walked in and carefully laid the package in my arms on the bed, wrapping him up while he tried to keep his eyes open. "Sleep well." I murmured, and leaned down to kiss the boy's forehead. His face lit up in another light blush, and he turned towards the wall, his back facing me.  
  
"Come Bakura, the sun will be rising soon." Marik stated, already waiting for me in the hall. I nodded my head and followed him out there, quietly shutting and locking the door behind me.  
  
"You know, we never really washed up while we were in the bath." I stated, smirking at Marik amusedly. "And, we're still without clothes." He shook his head, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips.  
  
"Want to go finish up now?" He asked, smiling at me slyly, and I could tell that once again he was plotting something. I smirked back at him seductively.  
  
"But of course." I said, striding down the halls, swinging my bare hips in a manor I knew would drive him insane. He growled, and, just as I predicted, wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me violently against him.  
  
"You're moving far to slow for my liking." He hissed, and before I knew it we were back in the bathing area. He spun me around and crushed his mouth against my own causing me to let out a pleasure filled moan.  
  
"Remember the promise I made you?" I panted, trying to catch my breath from his harsh kisses and holding onto his shoulders to keep myself from collapsing. He chuckled darkly and once again smashed our lips together, his tongue forcing its way through my lips and into my mouth.  
  
"How could I forget?" He gasped, pulling back and dragging me towards the tub's edge. "I get to do whatever I want to you before the sun comes up."  
  
"And I'm looking forward to it." I grinned as we both splashed together in the bath, our lips locked.

* * *

Chibi B: Sorry peoples! I'm too lazy to write a lemon right now...;;; Maybe next time?  
  
A few hours later found us both spent and resting in Marik's coffin, wrapped up in one another's arms. Marik was softly running his hands up and down my back before he chuckled quietly.  
  
"What's so amusing?" I grunted out, eyes drooping shut tiredly. Marik had really worn me out.  
  
"You're purring." He said, still snickering, and I looked up at him, annoyed.  
  
"Yes? And that's comical to you, how?"  
  
"Ryou purrs too." I blinked, raising an eyebrow. Marik squeezed me to his chest gently and gave me a dazzling smile. "While I was washing his hair, he began to purr. I almost believed I was washing you for a moment."  
  
"We do look similar, don't we?" I pondered. I found it odd how our appearances were so comparable. It was highly unusual to even find one person with silver colored hair as my own, but two? That was extremely rare. "You and Malik look alike as well."  
  
"Hn. It's rather odd." Marik said. "But I will admit they're both beautiful." I nodded, my eyes once again sliding shut. I was so tired...  
  
"Yes, they're very beautiful..."  
  
"Goodnight, love." I felt him plant a soft kiss on my cheek, and smiled.  
  
"Night Marik."  
  
The sun had risen.  
  
Chibi B: Bleck. That didn't turn out how I wanted it to....  
  
Taski: It never does.  
  
Chibi B: True..-- Anywho, thanks once again Reviewers! I love you all!  
  
Oh, and I'm putting up lemons on Mediaminer...But I haven't posted them up yet. ;; In fact, I might go do that right now...I'm under the same name there, so, if your there, please leave me a review! 


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Chibi B: Hi! Sorry for the wait! Okay, first of all, I want to thank ALL the reviewers! You've helped me a LOT!! Seriously, without you people, I wouldn't have written this.  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Chapter 6   
  
"Bakura, wake up beloved."  
  
I groaned, opening my eyes open blearily, coming face to face with my lavender-eyed lover.  
  
"What?" I groaned, once again closing my eyes. I was completely exhausted and wanted to at least sleep for another few hours.  
  
"You need to feed." He mumbled, his hands wrapping themselves in my hair, tugging gently. "Come on, before you go insane from thirst." I frowned, I wasn't that hungry.  
  
"Leave me alone." I snapped.  
  
"See? You're already grouchy. Come on, get up." Marik shook me and I snarled, opening my eyes once again to glare at him. "You're eyes are red. You need to feed." Marik demanded, and I hissed.  
  
"Fuck off, Marik." I watched as his eyes widened in shock, as did my own. Something was wrong with me, I could feel it, but for some reason I couldn't control my emotions. Suddenly, Marik inhaled sharply, and my head turned sharply to glower at him.  
  
"Today's your day." He muttered with a slight frown, making me snarl in complete annoyance.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"What happens to us every hundred years or so?" I felt my eyes widen fractionally.  
  
"Day of Alteration." I mumbled sourly. So that's why I couldn't control my emotions.  
  
A vampire's Day of Alteration is when one goes through a drastic mental change. You loose control of your feelings and thoughts for just a night. Often, vampires go on killing sprees, and can consume entire cities in just a short amount of time. Usually, vampires don't remember what had transpired, or they end up getting killed by elder immortals.  
  
I sighed. At least I had Marik with me, he would help control me and not let me cause any unnecessary harm to others. I remembered Marik going through the same thing a few years ago, actually. Suddenly, my eyes shot open in realization. The slaves!  
  
"Keep me away from Ryou and Malik!" I shouted, beginning to panic. If the teens ever saw me in the state I was in now, they'd never be able to look at me again! I clutched onto his arm, trembling violently with the effort to be in command of my emotions a little longer.  
  
"Shh, I will love, just relax." Marik soothed, petting my hair to try to cease my quickening breaths. I was loosing control, and fast. I looked up at Marik and kissed him softly on the lips, giving him a sorrowful smile.  
  
"I love you." I whispered, and then all went black.

* * *

"Bakura! Bakura, please!"  
  
What? Who was that? I blinked my eyes open and found myself staring down at my lover's frightened face.  
  
"Marik?" I asked curiously, I had no idea where I was or what I was doing. He looked up at me, tears pooling at the corner of his eyes. Tears? I was shocked, Marik NEVER cried!  
  
"Thank the gods!" He shouted, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me onto his chest, holding me in a death grip, his figure trembling.  
  
"What happened?" I frowned, smoothing down Marik's wild hair. "What's wrong?" I pulled back from him and looked around myself cautiously. I was in the slave's rooms, how odd...  
  
It was then I noticed the two cowering figures in the corner. Malik was grasping onto Ryou tightly, both peeking out at me with fearful eyes. My heart clenched at the smell of pure fear radiating from them and I reached out to the two shaking teens. Why were they so scared?  
  
"N-No! S-Stay away!" Malik screamed, trying to back himself and Ryou closer to the wall. "M-Marik! Keep him away! Keep him away!" Ryou began to sob uncontrollably into Malik's shirt, and I froze.  
  
"M-Marik?" I asked hoarsely, wetting my dry lips. "Wh-What did I do?" I remembered. I remember that this was my Day of Alteration, and that I blacked out in Marik's arms previously that night. "What did I do?!" I shouted, spinning around to face him, lifting him up by his tattered shirt.  
  
Wait? Tattered?  
  
"No." I muttered in disbelief, noticing his state of dress, my voice small and meek. "No, no, no, no, no."  
  
"Bakura, wait." Marik said pleadingly, stretching out his hand to me. I backed into the furthest wall from everyone in the room, shaking like a leaf, mumbling to myself incoherently. I had...I had...  
  
I had... raped... my lover...  
  
No, Bakura, you didn't...  
  
I jumped, startled at hearing Marik's mental voice in my mind.  
  
Another short break, my friends. This is something I failed to explain to you earlier. Vampires are also able to communicate telepathically. It's sort of like a bond between all immortals. We can also converse with regular mortals, but the link is stronger between our kinds, especially ones who are close to one another as Marik and I are. You have my apologies for once again interrupting this delightful story.  
  
Don't you lie to me, Marik! I cried, struggling to keep my tears at bay. I can see it in your eyes! He shook his head, and stared at me sternly.  
  
It didn't get that far, Bakura. You woke up just in time.  
  
I felt my hope grow. Was he serious?  
  
You're not lying?  
  
No, I swear to you.  
  
I let out a harsh breath of slight relief, but failed to keep the tears from streaming down my face.  
  
"I'm sorry." I sobbed, "I'm so sorry." He smiled at me, and opened his arms invitingly. I flew into him, knocking us both to the floor, mumbling apologies over and over again.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay, Kura." He whispered, trying to calm my trembling body as I shed rivers of tears on his chest. I sniffled quietly, and then closed my eyes in concentration as I used my healing power to make Marik's wounds heal more quickly.  
  
Please tell me I didn't do anything to the young ones. I begged quietly into Marik's mind, hoping that I hadn't harmed them at all. Please...  
  
You just scared them, that's it. Marik assured. You barged into their room and tried to drink from them, but I did as I promised, and kept you from harming them.  
  
Thank you, Marik. I paused, eyes tearing up again. I love you. I held onto him tighter. I couldn't have imagined what would have happened between us if I had forced myself on him. I'd never be able to look at him the same way again, and I doubt that he could have either.  
  
"Everything's alright now." Marik said out loud, standing up with his arm around my waist, allowing me to lean against him. I was suddenly overcome by weakness, and I leaned more into Marik's arms, eyes blinking drowsily.  
  
"Sun." I mumbled, nodding off fast. I could feel it rising, and my power to stay awake was falling rapidly.  
  
"Yes, I know." Marik said, lifting me up and carrying me into our chamber, laying me down gently in our coffin. He turned to leave, and I whined in protest. "Relax, I will be back shortly." I nodded acceptingly, and closed my eyes, struggling to stay awake and wait for my lover. A hand gently caressed my face, and I sighed, smiling.  
  
"Marik?"  
  
"Yes, beloved." He joined into the coffin with me, wrapping his arms around me like he normally does. "I had to put Ryou and Malik in a different room for now. They'll be fine." I peered an eye open at him worriedly. What if they hate me now? I shuddered. I wouldn't able to stand that. Marik kissed my forehead lovingly before closing the casket lid.  
  
"I love you." I whispered. I just couldn't seem to say it enough; I needed to somehow let him know how much he meant to me. I felt myself smile and drift into a dead sleep when I heard the similar reply.  
  
"I love you too."

* * *

"Drink Bakura."  
  
I woke up to the sound of Marik's voice, a warm, soothing liquid pouring down my throat.  
  
Blood.  
  
I opened my mouth, trying to take in as much as I could. I was starving. Yesterday, I didn't get to feed enough to keep me awake. The crimson treat was delicious, and I vaguely remembered that it didn't taste anything like my lover's blood. Before I knew it, the revitalizing fluid was then taken away, and I whimpered in protest.  
  
"Open your eyes, Bakura." I did as Marik told me to, and squinted up at the two figures above me. Wait, two figures? I blinked, making out the forms of my lover and my slave, Ryou. I tried to sit up, and groaned as I was hit with a wave of dizziness. "He needs more."  
  
I moaned in bliss as Marik pressed his wrist to my lips, urging me to bite, which I did immediately. More crimson blood spilled into my mouth, and I felt my eyes roll back into my head at the taste. I faintly heard Marik call at me to stop, and it took everything I had in me to pull away. I gasped, the blood running through my veins, feeling my strength increasing by the second.  
  
"Marik?" I breathed in heavily, smiling as he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me out of the casket, setting me on my feet.  
  
"You had me worried." He admitted, brushing my hair out of my eyes. "You wouldn't wake up..."  
  
"I'm sorry." I kissed his lips softly, then turned to Ryou questioningly. "Why are you- Oh..." My eyes widened when I noticed the wound on his wrist. So he was the one who first gave me blood. I reached out to him slowly, pausing whenever he flinched, and closed my hand around the wound. When I pulled back, the cut was healed, not even a scar was left behind. He looked up at me hesitantly, holding his healed hand to his chest.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
"I should be thanking you, little one. You saved me." I smiled. He blushed, and turned his face towards the wall. My smile turned into a frown as I recalled the previous night. "I'm sorry I frightened you and Malik..."  
  
"There's no need for apologies, sir." He spoke quietly, still not meeting my eyes. "Marik explained to us what happened." I nodded my head in understanding.  
  
"Please, I'd rather you call me by my name." I grinned. "Being called 'sir' makes me feel old."  
  
"But you are old." Marik blinked, and I sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"Yes, yes, but I'd rather still believe I'm somewhat around the age of nineteen, or twenty."  
  
"But you're over three hundred..."  
  
"Marik!" I shouted, swatting at his head, scowling when he giggled at me. "You're impossible."  
  
"I know." He smirked, and I rolled my eyes, but couldn't stop the smile forming on my face. I looked back Ryou, only to see him try not to smile at our antics as well.  
  
"Hmph, so you're laughing at me too?" I pouted, pretending to be upset. He turned to me frantically.  
  
"No! That's not it at all!" I smiled and shook my head, bending down to kiss his cheek.  
  
"You should smile more often, you look beautiful when you do." His face turned scarlet and he squeaked in embarrassment. Marik and I both chuckled at him. He was so adorable. "Wait, where's the blond?"  
  
"Still sleeping." Marik shrugged. "I have an idea, let's all go out and grab a bite to eat in the village." Ryou paled considerably at the statement, thinking we meant to go out hunting.  
  
"He meant real food." I assured him. "He's already fed, right?" I guessed, and Marik nodded his head. "I have as well, so there's no need to hunt. Would you like to go?"  
  
"Whatever you wish." Ryou said obediently and bowed his head, making me scowl.  
  
"Let's not go through this again." I grumbled. "Would you mind if we took you and Malik out?"  
  
"No si-, I mean... No, not at all." Ryou said, correcting himself before he said 'sir'.  
  
"Very well then. Marik? Let's get them more appropriate clothes, and we'll need to have you wear those collars again." I looked at Ryou apologetically. "Why don't you go wake your friend up?"  
  
"Yes, Bakura." Ryou once again bowed his head politely, and exited the room.  
  
"He's very well-behaved, isn't he?" Marik pondered, draping his arms over my shoulder. I nodded in agreement.  
  
"Why don't we take them out to that Romeo and Juliet play? I'm sure Ryou would love it." Marik made a face at me.  
  
"Shakespeare? Blech. His plays are boring." I rolled my eyes at him.  
  
"Well, if Malik doesn't mind, why don't you take him somewhere else? Like, a sword fighting competition?" I watched in amusement as Marik's eyes lit up in excitement.  
  
"Oh! That sounds like fun!"  
  
"You can take him only if he wants to go." I said sternly. "If he wants to stay with Ryou and see the play, then he can."  
  
"Mmhmm. Let's get them those clothes." Marik dashed out of the room, and I could tell he didn't pay attention to half the things he said. Sighing, I slowly made my way out of the room to fetch the two teens their collars, bumping into Malik and Ryou on the way. I stared at him in surprise.  
  
"Hn. You woke up easy." I said, remembering how hard a time I had trying to rouse him a few nights back. He glanced up at me nervously before turning to face the ground. He was still afraid of me.  
  
"Malik, I'm sorry about last night. Did Marik explain to you why I acted like that?" The young teen nodded his head.  
  
"Yes sir, I understand." He said quietly, and I frowned.  
  
"Please, don't call me sir."  
  
"It makes him feel old!" Marik laughed behind me, making me jump in surprise. I threw him an angry glare, which he ignored and grabbed the clothes out of his hands.  
  
"Here, put these on." I handed them the fresh garments, and the two chokers. "Don't take those off while we're in town." I warned, and then gently pushed the two into a room to change.  
  
The two came out a few minutes later in fresh clothes, their bite marks covered by the two collars, and waited patiently for us to give them their next instructions.  
  
"Okay, let's first go out for something to eat. I'm sure you two are starving." I gestured for them to follow me downstairs and out the door.  
  
"It's a long walk to the city." Marik mused, looking at the two teens behind him. "It could be too much for them." I watched in amusement as Malik frowned.  
  
"It's not too much for us." He snapped, making Marik raise an eyebrow. "We made it to the outskirts of the town by sunrise, didn't we?"  
  
"That's what I'm worried about." Marik chuckled. "By the time we get there, we won't be able to do anything." Malik growled, but didn't argue, and I shook my head at them.  
  
"Why don't we ride our horses?" Marik's eyes lit up and he grabbed onto me, kissing my cheek.  
  
"Splendid idea, love! We haven't ridden them in such a long time!"  
  
"Are they still alive?" Malik asked dryly.  
  
"Yes, they're still alive, why wouldn't they be?" I asked, annoyed at the teen's attitude. "We pay for them to be taken care of."  
  
"Jasmine! My darling!" Marik yelled, running around the house to the stables before I could stop him. I once again shook my head in exasperation.  
  
"Sorry about him, he gets excited very easily." I muttered, beckoning the two teens around to the stable house.  
  
"We haven't noticed." Malik said sourly, crossing his arms and marching after us.  
  
"Have you two ever been on a horse before?" I asked once we arrived to where Marik was. Ryou and Malik both shook their heads in a negative reply, and I smiled. "I'm sure you'll enjoy them." We turned the corner to see Marik nuzzling against his tan colored horse, Jasmine.  
  
"How's my girl?" Marik baby-talked to the mare, the horse snorting in reply.  
  
"I swear, Marik. You love that horse more than you love me."  
  
"How could you ever think that!" Marik cried out with fake horror, and I snickered at his bad impression.  
  
"Alright, Malik, you can ride with Marik on Jasmine, and I'll take Ryou on Diamond." I gently tugged on Ryou's hand towards the other stall, opening it to proudly introduce my 'baby', as Marik would say.  
  
"Wow." Ryou gasped, staring at Diamond in awe. I couldn't blame him for being surprised. Diamond was a very beautiful horse. She was one of the most rare breeds too, and she was pure white.  
  
"Isn't she a beauty?" I stroked her nose gently, calming her down, and waved Ryou up to me. "Go ahead and pet her." He hesitantly put his hand on her snout, and rubbed softly, encouraged when the horse nuzzled back.  
  
"Come on slowpokes!" Someone called from behind us, and I turned around to see Marik had already saddled up Jasmine, and was riding up to us, Malik sitting in front of him and clutching onto my lover's shirt tightly. I sighed softly.  
  
"We're coming!" I called back, and began to saddle up Diamond as well. I was finished within a few minutes, and climbed up on the back of her effortlessly.  
  
"Um..." Ryou stuttered, eyeing the horse uncertainly.  
  
"It's okay, Ryou." I soothed, "She won't hurt you." I held my hand out, and Ryou grabbed it after a moments delay. I pulled him up in front of me without any trouble, hearing him squeak and curl up to my chest, fisting his hands in my shirt.  
  
"Come on, Kura!" Marik shouted impatiently. "Half the night's gone already!" Marik tugged on Jasmine's reigns, and started off down the road, not waiting to see if I would follow.  
  
"Hold on tight." I advised to the little one curled up in front of me before I galloped off after my lover.  
  
This night would be interesting indeed...

* * *

Chibi B: Sorry I ended it there... It's a little short, I know. ;;;

Taski: Yeah, and it sucked.

Chibi B: But please drop a review by later! I'm catching up to before it was deleted! Yay!   
  
So, R&R! PLEASE! (But, I'm not making you...so don't think you have to...)


	7. Chapter 7

Chibi B: Wow! I got this done MUCH faster than I thought possible! YAY ME!  
  
Taski: Yeah, yay you. You still have to work on Heartfelt Apologies.  
  
Chibi B: ;; I know! But I have such a block on that story!!! I wrote like, 4,000 words on it just the other day, but deleted half of it cause it sucked so bad. Then I put it back on, then took it off, and THEN I think I've finally developed a plot for the story!  
  
Taski: Yeah, about 30,000 words later...  
  
Chibi B: ; Oh hush...  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Oh, and I don't own Shakespeare either...or any of his plays and stuff.

* * *

We soon arrived at the village, heading straight for a well-known tavern in town Marik and I usually visited. We both hopped off our horses, tying them up tightly to a pole outside.  
  
"Come on, climb down slowly." I explained to a troubled Ryou. I held out my arms to him. "It's okay, I won't let you fall." Ryou looked at me, uncertainty shining in his eyes, before sliding off Diamond slowly. "There. See? You did fine." I praised as I helped him land on the ground softly, my hands around his waist. He blushed faintly, and I had to hold back a snicker at his shyness.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No trouble at all. Now come on, let's get you two something to eat." I turned around to find Marik already heading inside, Malik in tow. I shook my head angrily. "He's so impatient. Ah, never mind, let's go." I grabbed onto Ryou's hand, noticing how he blushed once again at the contact, before dragging him inside the dim lit tavern.  
  
"Bakura! Over here!" Marik waved to us, and I waved back before heading over to the table he had managed to grab. The place was packed with drunkards and whores that offered themselves to anyone who wanted them, and I cringed at the constant smell of cigarette smoke.  
  
"Maybe we should find someplace else." I muttered, shooting a glance at Ryou and Malik who huddled together across from us, eyeing the bar nervously. Marik shrugged in a non-caring way before waving over a waitress.  
  
"What would you two like?" Marik asked, looking at the boys expectantly. Both stared up at him in confusion, and I felt sorrow flow through me when I realized that they have probably never even heard of some of the foods served here.  
  
"How about we get you some soup? And some bread." I suggested, and the two just nodded in a compliant way. I relayed the message to the waitress who hurriedly ran to the back to get what we ordered.  
  
Most people around here knew about Marik and I. They didn't know we were vampires of course, just that we were unnaturally strong, and didn't tolerate rude behavior towards us.  
  
"So, Malik." Marik rested his chin in his hands and stared at the blond haired boy carefully. "Would you object to going to a swordfight competition with me?" Malik looked back at him nervously before glancing at Ryou.  
  
"Where's Ryou going?"  
  
"I'll be taking him out to see Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet play." I said, smiling when Ryou's eyes widened in surprise before sparkling with excitement.  
  
"Somehow, I get the impression that you wouldn't like going to a boring old play, so, would you mind going with me to something more exciting?" Marik asked again. Malik looked between Ryou and Marik, not sure what to do. I could feel that he really didn't want to go to a play, but he really didn't want to leave Ryou and go with Marik either.  
  
"I'm sure you'll have lots of fun if you go with Marik." I grinned. "There's never a dull moment with him. And I swear I'll take very good care of Ryou. Promise." Malik once again looked hesitant, before Ryou tugged on his sleeve, leaning up to whisper into the other's ear. I, of course, could have heard every word if I wanted to, but for some reason prevented myself from eavesdropping. Marik had done the same.  
  
"All right. I'll go with you." Malik sighed, and Marik broke out into a huge grin.  
  
"You won't regret it! It'll be a great adventure! Bakura's no fun anymore." Marik pouted. "I guess he's just too old to do anything fun nowadays."  
  
"Too old? Marik! You're a few years older than me!"  
  
"So? That doesn't mean a thing. At least I don't act like I'm an ancient old fossil."  
  
"Ooh, you're so frustrating!" I moaned, placing my head in my hands before smiling affectionately at him. He winked back, causing me to chuckle at his childish attitude. Suddenly, someone pounded on our table, shaking it and making the two boys jump in surprise. I looked over and saw, with distaste, that a drunkard had made his way over to us.  
  
"Ows mutch fo' da two boyzzz?"(Translation: How much for the two boys? I can't do drunkard imitations --, sorry..) He slurred, pointing at a now quivering Ryou and Malik. I glowered at him.  
  
"They're not for sale."  
  
"Oooooh, com' onz! Dey arrr vewy pwettttty!" (Oh, come on! They're very pretty.) He reached a large, greasy hand over to palm Ryou's face, the boy cringing away from it and practically curling into Malik's arms in fright. "Whaa abou' dis one?" I snarled, and snatched onto his hand before he could touch him.  
  
"Do. Not. Touch. Him." I growled menacingly, my hand squeezing his with the force to crush his frail mortal bones. I could practically feel my eyes blazing in madness. Nobody touched what was mine.  
  
"Jusssta nigh?" He leaned over with his other hand to try to grab at Ryou's thigh. The teen whimpered and scooted back. He didn't seem to give up, and I gripped his hand tighter, feeling the bones snap underneath my fingers. The man yelped and pulled away from Ryou abruptly, face scrunching in pain.  
  
"Bakura." I looked over my shoulder at Marik. "Don't do anything stupid." He warned, and it was then I noticed almost everyone in the bar was looking at us. I sneered in disgust and pushed the man away from the table roughly, watching as he fell to the floor, passed out. I glared around the tavern threateningly.  
  
"Well? What are you staring at?" Immediately everyone went back to what they were doing before, staying away from our table as far as possible. I sighed, crossing my arms and leaning back into my chair. I looked over at Ryou, showing slight concern. I didn't want to look worried in such a public place. It would ruin my reputation. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Y-Yes." Ryou stuttered, still curled up to a pale looking Malik's chest, the blond calmly petting the other's locks, though you could tell he had been frightened terribly. "Thank you so much...I-."  
  
"Hn. Don't worry about it." I waved him off, smiling. "As long as Marik and I are here, nobody will touch you." I was surprised when Ryou and Malik's eyes began to water.  
  
"What's the matter?" Marik asked, confused. He reached a hand out to wipe away Malik's tears.  
  
"Y-You don't know how relieved we are to hear that." Malik breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down. My eyes softened. What had these youths gone through to make them so frightened? "You promise?"  
  
"Of course." Marik and I both said at the same time, snickering at each other.  
  
"You may still just be slaves, but you're humans too. We'd never sell you off or anything of the sort." I promised.  
  
"Yes, it disgusts us that people would actually do that." Marik curled his lips in distaste at the idea.  
  
"Thank you..." Ryou muttered, and I shook my head at him, smiling.  
  
"It's okay, as I've said before. Really, there is no need to thank us."  
  
"E-Excuse me?" All of us looked up upon hearing a new voice; seeing that it was the waitress and that she had our orders. She bowed her head and left quickly once she set everything down, and Marik chuckled.  
  
"What?" I frowned.  
  
"She's terrified of you." Marik giggled, and I snorted.  
  
"So? Everyone here's afraid of us."  
  
"I know, but it's just so amusing." I sighed, and looked over at Ryou and Malik. They were looking at their food nervously.  
  
"Go ahead and eat as much as you want." I urged.  
  
"Aren't you going to have anything?" Ryou asked quietly, fidgeting nervously with his hands.  
  
"No, Marik and I don't need to eat regular food." I began to slice up the loaf of bread we ordered, and handed them some slices. "Here. Eat." The two boys obeyed and lifted up spoonfuls of their soup, eyeing one another uneasily before swallowing it. Their eyes lit up in surprise, and they hurriedly began to eat, shoveling down as much as they could fit in their mouths.  
  
"Hn. They sure were hungry, weren't they?" Marik said, turning to look at me.  
  
"Yes. But, how can you expect any less? I mean, look at them, they're emaciated..."  
  
"I know." Marik nodded, face serious. He began speaking in a lower voice; so the slaves wouldn't hear our conversation. "I wonder though..." I looked at him curiously. "I wonder about the scars on Malik's back, and how he got them."  
  
"I was curious about the same thing." I admitted.  
  
"Also, I'm interested in why they're so panicky when someone touches them. Have you noticed that?"  
  
"Yes. I have." I nodded my head, troubled. "Do you think they were..."  
  
"They're not old enough to be used like that." Marik grimaced. "But that doesn't always stop people." I turned sympathetic eyes to the young boys in front of me. I sensed nothing but innocence and purity from them, and to think someone might have done such a horrible thing to them appalled me.  
  
"I pray that nothing like that had ever happened to them."  
  
"As do I." Marik agreed. We were silent, each of us sorting out our own thoughts.  
  
"You like Ryou a lot, don't you?" Marik smirked, and I jumped, almost falling out of my chair at the frank statement.  
  
"W-Well, you do have to admit he's absolutely beautiful." I confessed guiltily. I looked at my lover. "Are you upset?" I knew that sometimes Marik could get very jealous, even though it seemed that he was the one always looking at other people.  
  
"Not at all." Marik shrugged. "He is very beautiful. What do you think of Malik?"  
  
"He's just as stunning." I said, feeling my pale complexion light up in a blush. "Why ask me this?" Marik smirked at me, and I suddenly felt very vulnerable.  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"Hn. Yeah right." I laughed, somewhat nervously. What did he have planned?  
  
"Well! I see that you're finished." Marik said in a normal voice, speaking to the two teens. I turned, and noticed with a start that indeed, they had finished most of their meal. "Let's head off then." He reached into his pockets and dropped some coins on the table as payment. He reached over and, surprisingly, dragged Ryou out instead of Malik. I blinked.  
  
"I'll never understand him sometimes." I muttered to myself. I turned to Malik, taking his hand in mine and heading towards the door. "Come on, hopefully he didn't gallop off to some random place."  
  
"Um..." Malik opened his mouth to speak, before shutting it hastily, but I noticed and paused, turning to look at him.  
  
"Something wrong?" I asked. He furrowed his brows and looked at the ground, shuffling his feet.  
  
"Will you swear not to let Ryou get hurt?" He asked boldly, suddenly staring at me eye to eye. His bravery made me smile and I held out my hand.  
  
"I swear I won't let any harm come to Ryou." He looked at my hand, faltering for a moment before gripping it in his own in a firm handshake. "Now, let's head off to find my lunkhead of a lover." I said, walking outside.  
  
"I heard that!" Marik pouted, already sitting on Jasmine. He was wearing a black cloak that covered most of his face and body, and was holding another in his hands. "Here, put this on." He threw the robe at Malik who looked at it with confusion.  
  
"Just slip it over your clothes. It's so people won't recognize you." I said, sighing. "This means that he's got something big planned." Marik shot me a bright grin; pulling Malik up on Jasmine with one arm once the boy finished donning his new look.  
  
"Hold on." He said before galloping off down the road, waving back at me. I raised my hand in answer and turned to Ryou, who was sitting next to my horse dutifully.  
  
"Well, we'd better get going if we're going to make the performance." I said, walking over to Ryou and picking him up, hearing him squeak in surprise. I lifted him on Diamond carefully, telling him to hold onto the saddle before I jumped onto the horse myself. Ryou, like before, curled in front of me, clutching on to my shirt, his knees up to his chest and head peering out cautiously. I laughed at his cuteness, before riding off down the street to the building where the play was being performed.  
  
We arrived early, with a few minutes to spare. I bought two tickets and I held onto Ryou's hand tightly.  
  
"Keep hold of my hand." I advised. "Even though this is a night performance, there are still a lot of people." Ryou nodded his head nervously, and clutched onto my hand. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, noticing just how curious he was about everything. It made me smile; he was like a kitten...  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen!" A voice called out, and I jumped.  
  
"The show's about to begin!" I exclaimed, racing down the hallway. "I got us a private room to watch it in, come on!" Ryou followed behind me closely, and we arrived in no time, filing into the cozy looking room.  
  
There were two comfortable cushioned chairs at the end of the balcony, looking out onto the stage where the play was beginning to perform. We each sat down, him hesitating when he first saw the expensive looking chair, and waited for the tale to begin. Sure enough, the man walked onstage to recite the prologue.

"Two households, both alike in dignity,   
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,   
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean..."

I glanced over at Ryou, only to see him paying rapt attention to the stage. His eyes were glowing with animation and he was practically falling out of his chair from leaning forward so much."From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-crost lovers take their life;   
Whos misadventured piteous overthrows   
Doth with their death bury their parents' strife.""If you lean ahead any further, you'll fall off." I chuckled, watching as the boy blushed and sat more politely in the chair, still listening to the speaker onstage."The fearful passage of their death-mark's love,   
And the continuance of their parents' rage,   
Which, but their children's end, naught could remove,"Ryou's eyes widened more, and he turned his beautiful brown eyes to me, and I could see just exactly how much this meant to him. He whispered another thank you to me, and turned his attention back to what was making him so filled with joy. I smiled."Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;   
The which if you with patient ears attend,   
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."After staring at the glorious angel next to me for a few moments longer, I turned back to the play myself. Sure, I had seen it countless times, and knew some of the passages by heart, but it was always amusing to watch the different actors and actresses each time the show was rehearsed.

Act 1. Scene 1.  
  
Gregory: o' my word, we'll not carry coals...

A hour and a half later...

Act 3. Scene 5  
  
Juliet: Ancient Damnation! O most cursed fiend!   
Is it more sin to wish me thus forsworn,   
Or to dispraise my lord with that same tongue   
Which she hath praised him with above compare   
So many thousand times? – Go, counsellor;   
Thou and my bosom henceforth shall be twain.   
– I'll to the friar, to know his remedy:   
If all else fail, myself have power to die.

I blinked my eyes heavily as the scene faded out, and a short, stubby man walked onstage, announcing the intermission time. I heard a deep intake of breath next to me, and saw that the teen looked as if he hadn't blinked the entire first half of the performance.  
  
"How do you like it so far?" I asked, stretching my hands in the air, even though I really didn't need to.  
  
"It's, it's amazing!" Ryou breathed, looking at me dreamily. "Beyond anything that I dreamed it would be like!" I chuckled slightly.  
  
"You're starting to sound a lot like Juliet." Ryou blushed and ducked his head embarrassedly.  
  
"I can't thank you enough..." He said softly, but I interrupted him by holding out my hand.  
  
"Seeing you smile like that is enough payment for a thousand plays." I smiled, reaching over to tuck a lock of hair behind his ear. Surprisingly enough, he didn't flinch from my touch, but instead let out a soft mewl, making me blink in surprise. I opened my mouth to ask him something, but was interrupted by a loud pounding at the back of the door. I frowned curiously. This was a private balcony box, why would someone be knocking at the door?  
  
"Bakura! Open up! Quick!"

* * *

Chibi B: Waaah! Shakespeare's stuff is hard to type down. My computer kept going haywire...It kept trying to correct spelling and grammer...;;;  
  
Taski: You're such a dork. You only wrote some of the play so it seemed longer.  
  
Chibi B: Guilty. ; Erm, sorry... Oh! New idea! Since I don't seem to be getting any ideas for my Loveshots fic. If you give me an idea, I may actually use it, and dedicate the story to you!  
  
Taski: fake cheer  
  
Chibi B: Erm, no lemons though...I don't think I've reached that stage yet where I can write them freely. I have to be in one of those weird 'moods'...  
  
Taski: Idiot.  
  
Chibi B: Guilty! Er, anyways, thanks again reviewers! I have an idea for the next chapter, but an overall plot still hasn't formed yet...I need some problem to happen or something. Some evil character maybe? Ack, I'll try to figure it out.  
  
R&R! (Makes me work faster!!!!) 


	8. Chapter 8

Chibi B: Hey everyone! I was supposed to get this chapter up sooner, but, I got sidetracked...  
  
Taski: Loser.  
  
Chibi B: Yep! Um, this'll seem a lot shorter then my other chapters, and so are the next few that are coming up, so, to make up for that shortness, I'll try to update much faster!  
  
Taski: The only reason this chapter is shorter is because the lemon was edited.  
  
Chibi B: Yeah, I know...Um, here's the next chapter!  
  
THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!  
  
Disclaimer: No own. ;

* * *

"Bakura! Open up! Quick!"  
  
I twitched when I heard the sound of Marik's giggling voice. I marched over and threw the door open, letting out a cry of surprise when Marik tackled me to the ground, pulling Malik inside and shutting the door.  
  
"What did you do now?" I frowned, watching as Marik calmly got up and sauntered over to the two chairs.  
  
"Intermission? Wow! How lucky could we get?" He snickered, turning to look at a rather out of breath Malik.  
  
"Marik..." I growled. "What did you two do?"  
  
"Nothing." Marik said innocently, tilting his head to the side, trying to act as naïve as possible.  
  
"Not falling for it." I rolled my eyes, hands on my hips as I sauntered over to him. "Now, what did you do?" Marik just gave me a silly grin, falling backwards onto the ruby red chair. I turned to Malik, whose face was flushing lightly. "What did he do?"  
  
"Erm."  
  
"I didn't start a riot!" Marik cried out, before falling over in a fit of giggles. "And no! The town is not in a state of panic!" I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose. I should have guessed it was something like that...  
  
"Nobody knows it was you, right?" I asked, too tired to scold him for causing havoc in the village. My lover snorted and pulled me onto his lap.  
  
"Of course not. I'm not stupid." He said, and it was my turn to snort. I watched as Malik slowly made his way over to us after regaining his breath. He looked at the two chairs fretfully, but smiled when Ryou scooted over to give him some room to sit down.  
  
"Are you two hungry?" I asked. "I can order up some food."  
  
"No, thank you." Ryou said politely, and I looked at Malik who shook his head in answer.  
  
"Okay, the play is about to start again." I informed, squirming to put myself in a more comfortable position on Marik's lap. He groaned and gripped my hips tightly, holding me in place so I couldn't move anymore.  
  
"Don't want to do that, love." He breathed into my ear, causing me to shudder. "I'm a bit excited from the rush in the village." I gulped, knowing that he'd lose control if I moved anymore in his state.  
  
"Try to behave this time." I hissed to him, remembering how the last trip to the theater went with Marik. He ended up getting extremely bored and messed with the actors minds, making them screw up their parts. I heard him snicker softly into my hair.  
  
"I'll try."  
  
The short, stubby little man returned to the stage, announcing the end of intermission time, and that the play would continue in five more minutes. Sure enough, five minutes later, the play began where it left off.Act 4. Scene 1.  
  
Friar Laurence: On Thursday, sir? the time is very short...

15 minutes later...

"Bakura..." A voice hissed into my ear, distracting me from the stage. I cocked my head to the side, letting my lover know I was listening to him. "I'm bored..." I scowled, shifted on his lap, and ignored him.  
  
Ten more minutes later...   
  
"Kuraaaaaaaa! I'm boooooooooored."  
  
I continued to ignore him.  
  
Kurraaaa! Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura...Five more minutes later... (Wow, Marik's impatient, huh?) ...Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura.-  
  
SHUT UP!! I screamed back into his mind, ten seconds from pulling my hair out of my scalp in frustration. I don't care if you're fucking bored! Go find something to do then!  
  
Silence.  
  
How relaxing. I smiled in satisfaction. I could finally enjoy the play without being interrupted.

Act 4. Scene. 2.  
  
Capulet: Go, be gone.- We shall be much unfurnisht for this time.- What, is my daughter gone to Friar Laurence?

I gasped, my attention drawn from the play and focusing on the sudden feeling of a hand sliding its way up my shirt. The fingertips swirled around my stomach teasingly, and I shivered at the feeling.  
  
Marik... I called out mentally. What are you doing?  
  
Keeping myself occupied... Was Marik's answer as he began to plant light kisses to the back of my neck. I sighed softly, leaning back into his touch.  
  
Not now, we're at a theater. I protested weakly, knowing that it wasn't going to make Marik stop his progression.  
  
So? You'll just have to keep quiet then. I could feel Marik smirk, and I shivered.  
  
What about Ryou and Malik? I'm not going to do this in front of them.  
  
Maybe they won't notice. Marik chuckled into my mind evilly. They do seem pretty interested in the play. I looked at the two boys cautiously, realizing that, indeed, they were completely absorbed by the story.  
  
Still, Marik...  
  
I won't screw you if you give me a blow job. Marik sneered at me through his mind. I weighed down the possibility. At least it would be easier, and a lot less messy... Of course, I'm not guaranteeing I'll do the same for you... I groaned.  
  
All right, all right. I give in. But can we at least move behind the chairs so they won't notice us?  
  
But this is so much more fun. Marik smirked once again, reaching his other hand down into my pants.

* * *

Chibi B: Um, Hi! waves I actually did another lemon! Yay! Even though it still sucks just as bad as my other ones!  
  
Taski: Booooo!  
  
Chibi B: And, I don't want this fic to be deleted again, so, I'll try to post the lemon one at mediaminer either tonight or tomorrow... Um, the link is in my profile, so, enjoy!  
  
Oh! And leave a review there if you can! Back to the fic!

* * *

"Beautiful..." He whispered, playing with a lock of my hair. I blushed uncharacteristically at him and smiled.  
  
"You're not too bad looking yourself." I said back to him softly, nuzzling as close as I could get to him. I suddenly remembered the slaves, and glanced over to them, relieved when I saw that they hadn't noticed what we had been doing at all. I relaxed once again and looked out onto the stage, trying to find out where they were in the play.

Act 5. Scene 3.  
  
Paris: O, I am slain! –If thou be merciful, Open the tomb, lay me with Juliet.I frowned. I had missed the fighting scene between Romeo and Paris! I elbowed Marik in the stomach, hearing him grunt out in surprise.  
  
"What was that for?" He growled angrily, nipping at me ear.  
  
"That was for making me miss one of the best parts!" I hissed back, sticking my lower lip out in a pouting position. He chuckled near my ear, his breath tickling me, before he pinched my butt, making me squeak.  
  
Yes, I actually squeaked.  
  
Of course, that got the attention of the two boys in the other chair, and they glanced at us curiously. I could feel my face turn red, listening to Marik muffle his laughter in my hair. I elbowed him again roughly, and he shut up.  
  
"Just watch the play. Sorry for disturbing you." I looked back at the stage myself, ignoring Marik's continuous snickers. The play was about to finish, and I didn't want to miss the ending either.  
  
"How much longer?" Marik whispered in my ear, and I could actually hear some concern in his voice.  
  
"Not too long. It's the last scene."  
  
"The sun will be rising in about an hour." Marik hissed, and I tensed. An hour? Would we be able to make it back home by that time?  
  
"The play will end shortly, then we'll have to race home." I said thoughtfully. "Jasmine and Diamond will know to head back to the stables." What I said was true. We trained the horses to return by sunrise automatically, even if we weren't there.  
  
"All right." Marik kissed the side of my face gently, turning his attention back to the play, his fingers running through my hair. I sighed, leaning back into his embrace, and began to watch the end of the play as well.Twenty minutes later.Prince Escalus: A glooming peace this morning with it brings; The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head: Go hence, to have more talk of these sad tings; Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished: For never was a story or more woe Than this of Juliet and her Romeo.I sighed. This play was very tragic indeed. I turned to look at Ryou and Malik to see that Ryou had tears pooling out of his eyes and that Malik was comforting him. I frowned, and stood up from Marik's lap, making my way to the distraught teen.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, kneeling down beside him and brushing his tears aside. He looked up at me tearfully, smiling and wiping away at his eyes himself.  
  
"I'm, terribly sorry." He sniffled. "It was just, such a sad story..."  
  
"Shh, it's okay. I understand." I smiled, brushing back his hair. "I reacted almost the same way the first time I saw it."  
  
"Bakura." I turned my head to see Marik looking at me seriously. "We have to leave now, or we won't make it."  
  
"Of course." I complied, and turned to the two teens, helping them off the chair. "We have to get back to the mansion quickly, before the sun rises." The two nodded their heads and followed after us as we ran out of the room, down the hall and out onto the streets. It was almost sunrise. I quickly untied both Jasmine and Diamond, sending them off on their way.  
  
"Go back home." Marik said to them softly. He grabbed onto Malik and pulled him into one of the alleys, me following behind him with Ryou.  
  
"Now, close your eyes tightly." I instructed to the nervous looking teen. "I'm going to be traveling as fast as I can, so the other townspeople won't notice." Ryou nodded his head. "Remember, don't open your eyes, the wind will probably sting."  
  
"Y-Yes sir, I mean, Bakura." I smiled at him and held him close to my chest. "Hold on tight." I whispered, and then sped off towards are mansion at my top speed.  
  
Unfortunately for us, Marik miscalculated the time the sun would rise. I held back a scream of pain as I felt my eyes and arms begin to burn.  
  
"Shit! Kura! Faster!" Marik called behind me, and I pushed myself harder, running as fast as I could. I tackled into the doorway, breaking it down and fell on my back; Ryou still curled into my chest. I heard a pain- filled scream come from outside and rushed to the door, squinting outside as best I could with the sun there. Marik, he had fallen!  
  
"Get back inside Kura!" He grunted, cradling Malik in his arms. It looked as if the younger boy had been injured in the fall.  
  
"No!" I argued, my eyes tearing as I watched the skin on his back begin to welt. "Marik! Please, get up!" This couldn't be happening to us, not now. I rushed outside, screaming out in agony as my skin was charred, I reached Marik and hauled him to his feet, Malik with him.  
  
"Kura..." He whispered weakly, and I used all the strength I had to pull us back inside, curling into a corner where the sun couldn't get to us. The two slaves were terribly frightened; they didn't know what to do. I was unable to control the feelings of emotions running through me from the two boys, my mental strength almost completely gone.  
  
Malik was still in Marik's arms, looking up at the other vampire, appalled by the way Marik's body and face was burnt. My slave was on the floor across from me, staring at me with tears in his eyes. He reached up a hand to palm my cheek, and I tried not to wince at the touch. Everything hurt so badly...  
  
{ Relax... } I whispered in my mind, unable to direct where my thoughts were going to. I could feel that everyone heard me, except for Marik, who had passed out cold. { I-It's going to be f-fine...} The two teens didn't calm down one bit, still feeling extremely panicky. I could smell the blood from Malik, it seemed as if he was injured more seriously than I thought when Marik fell.  
  
I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness, the pain overriding my senses, and the sun taking it's toll on my body. I wouldn't be able to make it to our coffins... And the slaves... I struggled to stay awake. I didn't know if I could trust them yet, no matter how much I wanted to be able to. I didn't know if they would kill my lover and I while we slept. I felt my eyes slip shut, my body becoming strangely numb, and my last conscious thought was of the two teen's worried faces before I fell into oblivion.

* * *

Chibi B: Whew! Glad that's finished.  
  
Taski: ...  
  
Chibi B: Yeah... Sorry this was sorta, lame and such...; I'll get the next chappie out sooner! I promise!  
  
Oh, and Heartfelt Apologies fans...;; Eh, I still have barely started on the new chapter, I have a really bad block, so, I ask you to all be a little more patient! bows I work harder! I promise!  
  
R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Chibi B: Hey everyone! See? I got this chapter up sooner!  
  
Taski: Yay. sarcastic  
  
Chibi B: Oh hush...So, I'm sure you're ALL proud for me! Yay!!!  
  
THANK YOU REVIEWERS!  
  
;; I've been deeply touched by how many people love this fic! And from Bakura's point of view! I will admit, I was nervous about posting this because it was my first time doing something in first persons P.O.V. But I'm glad I did! Thank you all SOOOO much! passes out candy I love you!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Sorry!

* * *

"Hn...Fool, getting caught in the sun like that. How stupid can you get?"  
  
"Nnnn..." I murmured, hearing an unfamiliar voice around me. I squinted my eyes open at the figure, trying to focus my blurring eyesight at him.  
  
"It's about time you woke up."  
  
"Yami," I rasped out, wincing at my dry throat. "B-Bastard, what are y-you doing here?"  
  
Yami was another vampire acquaintance of Marik and I. We'd never really gotten along, but when we needed him he would always be there for us. (which rarely happens...) And when he needed our help, we'd always be there.  
  
"Saving your ass." He replied smugly, and tore open his wrist, shoving it into my mouth. The blood poured down my throat, and I moaned, trying to draw out as much as I could. "Enough." I heard Yami hiss, but I ignored him, still slurping up the blood quickly. I was roughly thrown off of him, yelping when I fell on my still delicate burns.  
  
"Asshole..." I muttered, flexing my arms. I felt much better than before, even though my blisters were sore. Wait, where was Marik? I looked around urgently. "Where is he?"  
  
"He's fine." Yami assured, helping me stand up. "He was in a much worse condition than you, and I had to use both my blood and Yugi's to revive him." Ah, so the brat was here as well?  
  
Yugi is Yami's slave. Or was, in any case. They had become lovers after a while, but still assumed the role master and servant to others. Marik and I were the only ones who knew the truth of the two's relationship.  
  
"Where are my slaves?" I asked quickly, once noticing they weren't in the same room.  
  
"They're resting." Yami frowned. "They both gave up large amounts of blood trying to wake you and Marik. They had almost passed out when I arrived."  
  
My mouth must have dropped open in shock. They had tried to save us? I thought they would have used the opportunity to escape, or kill us at least.  
  
"Where did you find such loyal and obedient servants?" Yami asked, heading up the stairs, I was assuming, to my room. "They were actually trying to protect you from me, wouldn't let me near you. Yugi convinced them otherwise."  
  
"I see..." I mumbled, still awed at the thought of Ryou and Malik actually protecting us. "What room are they in?"  
  
"They demanded to be placed in the same room Marik and you were going to be in." Yami snickered. "Well, at least the blond one did, the other just stood there crying silently."  
  
"So they're in Marik and mine's room?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No?" I asked, surprised.  
  
"They said they weren't allowed in there, and begged for me to place you in a different room." I once again gaped in shock. They were even following the rules I had set earlier? I was astounded. "They're probably sleeping, so be as quiet as you can."  
  
"Hn." I suddenly felt dizzy and tripped, falling against Yami's shoulder. He balanced me, escorting me into the room. "I don't need your stupid help, asshole."  
  
"Sure you don't, idiot." Yami chuckled, and dragged me inside. I lifted my head and smiled at what I saw. Malik was sitting on the same bed Marik was laid out on, curled up to the other's chest in a way to avoid hurting his wounds. I looked my lover up and down, noticing sadly that he was indeed more burnt up than I was. He appeared to be in slight pain even in his sleep.  
  
I looked over to the other bed in the room and saw my slave trying to keep his eyes open and chatting with Yugi. He looked up at me, and his eyes widened before he smiled.  
  
He looked horrible. It looked as if he hadn't eaten or slept in days, his eyes had huge bags underneath him, and he looked weaker than before. I felt awful for him.  
  
"Master, you're alright." He said hoarsely, and I winced at the sound. I pushed myself off of Yami and stumbled over to him, Yugi moving out of my way knowingly.  
  
"When was the last time you slept?" I asked, frowning at my own gravelly voice. He bowed his head towards the floor.  
  
"Before you got hurt." He whispered, and my heart swelled. I must have been out for days, maybe even a week or so.  
  
"Fool." I muttered fondly, running my fingers through his hair, a smile tugging it's way at the corner of my lips. "Foolish little Ryou. Let's get some sleep now, hn?"  
  
"Of course, Master." He said obediently, and began to get off the bed. I stopped him.  
  
"You're sleeping here. And don't address me as Master." I smiled, climbing up onto the bed myself. I looked towards the doorway and noticed that Yami and Yugi had let themselves out. Ryou snuggled back into the mattress himself, and I pulled him against my chest, careful of my burns. "If you feel uncomfortable, let me know." I mumbled sleepily, already having trouble keeping my eyes open. I was still exhausted.  
  
"Yes, Bakura." He whispered back timidly, and I smiled, tightening my hold on him.  
  
"Foolish little Ryou." I sighed. "MY foolish little Ryou. Thank you..."

* * *

I awoke once again the next night when I heard rustling next to me. I peered open my right eye lazily only to see Ryou carefully slipping out of my arms to meet Malik, who was already standing at the doorway shifting impatiently.  
  
"Come on..." Malik whispered urgently. "Before they wake up!"  
  
"Too late..." I mumbled groggily, opening both eyes to stare at the two wide- eyed teens. I sighed in frustration and let out a groan as I pulled myself up. I was still completely worn out for my wounds, and it took a lot of energy to even sit up. "Where are you two going?"  
  
"Umm..." Malik looked at the ground, shuffling his feet guiltily. I raised an eyebrow at them.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"They were going to assist me." I turned my head to notice Yami standing behind Malik, his arms crossed. "I need them to regain their energy, to help heal you, and they won't get the rest they need if they're in the same room as you."  
  
"Hn." I snorted, and then nodded my assent. I wouldn't admit just how worried I was about Ryou and Malik's health. I frowned, suddenly remembering something before I passed out. "Malik, how is your arm?" He blinked up at me, startled, and unconsciously grabbed onto his injured shoulder.  
  
"It's fine." He murmured quietly, and avoided my gaze.  
  
"I see. Yami, have you treated it?"  
  
"No, I can't say that I have." Yami said, and uncrossed his arms, placing his hands on Malik and Ryou's shoulders, steering them out of the room. "I'll be sure to treat it now, I promise." I watched them leave, thankful that Yami was there, even if I wouldn't admit it out loud.  
  
"Nngh..."  
  
My head snapped towards the bed next to mine, facing the figure laying on it.  
  
"Marik? Love?" I asked somewhat hopefully. I painstakingly crawled over to him, wincing when the movement aggravated my burns. I lifted a hand up to brush away his bangs, and I wanted to cry when even that soft gesture caused him to whimper in pain. I took a deep breath to regain my emotions and decided to try to contact him mentally.  
  
Marik? I paused, waiting for a reply.  
  
Kura? I winced. His mental voice was so weak...  
  
Yes, love. How do you feel?  
  
Like shit. He chuckled weakly. I bent down to brush my lips against his in a very brief kiss.  
  
"I love you." I whispered out loud into his ear, lying down next to him in a position that wouldn't hurt either him or myself. As soon as I was comfortable, I slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Bakura! Bakura, wake up!"  
  
"Mm?" I moaned, and ignored the voice...I didn't want to get up now. Too tired...  
  
"Bakura!" The voice became louder and more persistent.  
  
What is it? Couldn't anyone let me sleep?  
  
"Drink, damn you."  
  
Liquid began pouring down my throat, and I shuddered at the taste. Blood. The delectable fluid burned as I swallowed it, the taste reviving all of my senses. Wonderful, wonderful, sweet tasting blood. Suddenly, it was gone. My eyes snapped open and I sat up swiftly.  
  
"About time you woke up." My head turned to the right to see Yami smirking smugly at me.  
  
"Shut up." I growled, and stood up, stretching my arms. "How long was I out this time?"  
  
"Three full nights."  
  
"Who's blood was that?" I shifted my eyes to his. "It couldn't have been yours, it was too delectable."  
  
"Hn, it wasn't mine." Yami said, trying to keep his cool even though I knew I was ticking him off. "It was your slave's."  
  
"Where is he?" I asked immediately, scanning the room.  
  
"He passed out. He's resting now."  
  
"Hn." Stupid vampire speed, he probably removed him from me immediately, before I even regained consciousness. "Where?"  
  
"Don't get worked up, Bakura. You're still not fully healed. "Yami said, making me groan and throw him a scathing glare.  
  
"Fine. Then where's Marik?" I asked, noticing that he was not in the same room as me anymore.  
  
"He's resting someplace else as well. I can't believe I have to baby-sit you two because you got caught in the sun." Yami mumbled, extremely annoyed. "Yugi and I were supposed to be on our way to Greece right now."  
  
"Well sorry for ruining your fuck festivities." I rolled my eyes, not feeling guilty in the least. Yami's eyes bore into mine as he glowered at me.  
  
"Don't say such things."  
  
"And why not? They're true." I said smugly, enjoying the frustrated look Yami was wearing.  
  
"You know I haven't gone that far with Yugi." Yami bristled.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. Yami is waiting until he feels little Yugi is 'ready'." I snorted. "What a bunch of crap. Anyone can see that he's ready now."  
  
"Just sut up and sleep." He snapped before walking briskly out of the room.  
  
"But I'm not tired." I pouted feeling extremely foolish as I did so. What to do, what to do...  
  
Marik? I searched out mentally for my lover.  
  
Kura?" I smiled at the sound of his voice. He still seemed weak, but he had improved much better these past days.  
  
Hey. Where are you?  
  
I don't know. Yami locked me in some room and refuses to let me out. Damn bastard. Marik grumbled and I held in a snicker.  
  
Same here.  
  
Do you know if Malik's okay? He smelt of blood when I was holding him...  
  
I'm pretty sure he's fine, Marik. Yami promised to bandage his wound. It wasn't anything serious. He just injured himself when you fell.  
  
Oh.  
  
Marik?  
  
Yeah?  
  
I love you. I felt Marik's happiness through our link at the words, and it made me smile in contentment.  
  
I love you too. Marik said softly, then chuckled. I promise I'll fuck you all night as soon as Yami releases me from this accursed room.  
  
Marik! I snickered.  
  
What? You know you want to. You're just as horny as I am, only I act on it more than you do.  
  
Not true. I huffed, and began to put again.  
  
Yes it is. Marik teased, before mentally kissing my forehead. We should rest some more, if we ever want to et out of here.  
  
Yes, I supposed we should. I sighed, not wanting our conversation to end, but knowing that it had to. I was already growing weary, and had closed my eyes while talking to my lover without knowing it.  
  
Goodnight Bakura.  
  
'Night Marik. I yawned, snuggling back down into the warm blankets around me, and fell into a relaxing sleep.

* * *

"-do you understand?"  
  
I twitched, beginning to wake up as I heard voices around me.  
  
"All right then, take care."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
I opened my eyes just in time to see Yugi waving at my slave as Yami carried him out the door, speeding down the alls and out the door.  
  
"Finally." I groaned, rubbing a hand to my forehead. "He's gone."  
  
"Master?"  
  
I peered an eye open at him tiredly and he looked at the ground shyly.  
  
"Was it a mistake to let that man in?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
"No, no mistake." I assured the boy while trying to sit up carefully. I looked him over. "Have you been sleeping?"  
  
"Yes, sire." He mumbled and I scowled.  
  
"No sir, or master. Now, have you been eating as well?"  
  
"Yes, Bakura." Ryou said obediently, eyes still focused on the floor.  
  
"Good." I nodded approvingly. Unexpectedly, the boy walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my back, pressing my face into the crook of his neck.  
  
"Drink." He whispered, and it took all that I had not to rip open his throat and rain him dry. I shook and pressed up against Ryou's shoulders weakly. I didn't want to hurt him. Soon, I began shaking with the effort to stay in control, moaning when Ryou pressed my lips to his neck. I shuddered, and bit down.  
  
Fireworks, just like with Marik's blood. I groaned and nuzzled against the boy I held so intimately. His arms linked around my neck, legs wrapped around my back and his face flushed and panting. Why was he doing this? I felt him weakening, and forced myself to pull away, gasping for breath. He looked at me with half lidded eyes, still sitting on my lap, and smiled. I was shocked. He struggled to pull himself off of me, but I didn't let him. He sighed and refrained from trying to slip off my lap, looking at me tiredly.  
  
"Do you feel any better?" He muttered. I started in surprise. So that was why he gave himself to me so willingly. But I was curious as to how he knew blood would help me regain my energy quicker.  
  
"How did you...?"  
  
"Master Yami told me." I immediately scowled.  
  
"Don't call him that." I demanded, and he flinched, looking away form my eyes and staring at the wall. I sighed, and wrapped my arms around him more securely, feeling him become slightly tense. "He's a bastard, and doesn't deserve any respect."  
  
Ryou nodded his head against my chest, and I felt my heart flutter once more. He was so cute...But as I looked closer, I noticed he looked as if he was in slight pain. The bite marks! Of course! I had forgotten to heal them. I frowned, feeling like such a fool.  
  
"Hold still." I murmured, and bent down to kiss his neck, feeling the two puncture marks close up again. Luckily, I had managed to bite him in the same place as last time, so he had no additional scars.  
  
"Thank you." He blushed, making me smile once again.  
  
"You need to rest now, I'm sure you're very tired." I said, lying him down on the current bed I was sleeping in. He obeyed silently, and slipped under the covers with ease. Suddenly, I remembered something. "What were you and Yami talking about before he left?" I asked, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"U-Um..." I watched the teen stutter amusedly.  
  
"Well?" I growled impatiently, regretting it when Ryou flinched.  
  
"He, he told me that we had to make sure you didn't leave the house yet until you are fully healed."  
  
"What? How the hell am I supposed to feed then?" I shouted incredulously. I mean sure, I could survive without blood for a few days since I was so old, but now that I was weak, I'd need to rejuvenate myself by drinking from the humans at least once a day.  
  
"He said that Malik and I would have to provide the blood." Ryou said quietly, not meeting my eyes. I was glad that he didn't or else he would have seen the completely shocked look that I had.  
  
"You're bodies can't handle that!" I protested. "And besides, why do you want to help me? I enslaved you!" This child was positively confusing the hell out of me. One minute he was terrified, and the next it seemed as if he was perfectly happy being where he was.  
  
"No." He whispered, and I listened to him attentively with my vampire hearing. "You, you rescued me, you saved me from all my pain." He paused, then smiled. "I owe my life to you, after all, you are my master, are you not?"  
  
"But..." I was still confused, and wanted to ask him more about it, but he had already fallen sound sleep. I stared at his sleeping form for a while longer before I felt the sun rising and draining my energy. With a small kiss to the boy's forehead, I slipped under the covers with him, and slept.

* * *

Chibi B: Whew! Yes, Bakura and Marik are all right! I couldn't hurt them TOO bad...  
  
Taski: But I could!  
  
Chibi B: -- I know...  
  
R&R Peoples! I love hearing from everyone! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chibi B: Hiya there! Er, sorry I haven't updated in like, forever...;;;;  
  
Taski: Laaaaaaaaaazy  
  
Chibi B: No! I typed this chappie up on my laptop, and then the laptop had something wrong with it, then they took it back, and I had to wait a long time for the disk to get all my documents back. THEN they said that they lost the disk, and already sent the old computer back to the company...  
  
Taski: XD I thought it was hilarious  
  
Chibi B: -- You would. I was furious! So was my mom, so, anywho, that's why this chapter was so late!  
  
ALSO! I will be on vacation this next week, and unable to work on anything...=( So, no updates for a while... . And this next part was really rushed and boring. I apologize!  
  
THANK YOU REVIEWERS!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own!  
  
Oh, btw. A lot of you were asking if I was an Anne Rice fan. XD Well, I am! I've read the entire Vampire Chronicles series (don't own) And I'm reading them again out of boredom...(After I finish with Servant of the Bones that is!) Okay, enough babbling, on with the next chapter!

* * *

Soft whispers and giggles were what I woke up to the next night. I groaned, and forced myself to open my eyes and sit up.  
  
The two other occupants in the room froze immediately once they saw I was awake, and I could smell their nervousness.  
  
"What are you two doing in here?" I asked, blinking at the teens and yawning. I felt ten times better than yesterday, even though I still felt drained and some slight pain. Ryou smiled at me and stood up, Malik copying him, only his smile was more hesitant. I tilted my head to the side. What were they up to? Suddenly, Ryou flung himself at me, and I barely caught him in time. "Hey!"  
  
"Drink." He whispered, and once again I was hypnotized, hands digging themselves into his shoulders, trying to push away. Then I felt Malik wrap his arms around me as well, whispering the same word that seemed to always make me lose control. The two pressed tighter against me and I could smell their blood, begging me to drink it, savor it, love it.  
  
I snapped.  
  
Crying out in complete ecstasy, I buried my fangs into the gentler boy's throat, not even checking to make sure I didn't cause him any new scars. Once I tasted the blood, all else vanished. I remembered taking as much as I could without harming him, feeling him go limp within my grasp, and then a new figure pressing their wrist to my mouth. This was a new flavor, one I was unfamiliar with, but it was as good as my slave's, just as sweet and innocent, only with a hint of spice that drove me positively wild. I forced myself to draw back violently, so violently that I spilled out on the floor, panting and staring at the ceiling dazedly.  
  
"Wow." I murmured to myself, and shuddered at the still remaining pleasure. Once I regained my composure, I lifted myself up to my feet and stared at the two teens on my bed.  
  
Ryou had quite obviously passed out, his eyes shut and head resting limply on his arm. I noticed with surprise that he wore a slightly peaceful smile on his face, making him look even more angelic than I ever imagined. His puncture wounds were still bleeding, however, and I was quick to fix that, kissing his neck gently and watching them close up.  
  
Next, I turned to Malik, who was still surprisingly conscious, staring at me dully as he rested against the headboard of my bed. I saw that he was holding his bleeding wrist tightly to his chest, and reached out to grab it, half expecting him to shy away. Astonishing enough, he didn't, and let me heal him with a quick touch. An uncomfortable fog of silence descended upon the room.  
  
"Why?" I asked suddenly, unable to keep the question in for so long. He glanced up at me curiously.  
  
"What do you mean?" He whispered, closing his eyes tiredly. I must have exhausted him.  
  
"Why are you and Ryou doing this?" Another blank stare. "Why are you helping us?" I asked desperately, feeling my eyes began to tear up against my will. What these two teens had done for us was unbelievable, and I knew that Marik and I were not used to acts of kindness such as this.  
  
"Because." He answered simply. The reply angered me and I scowled, opening my mouth to yell but stopped when he continued talking. "You may not believe it, but you saved us, saved us from a lot of pain and suffering. And for that, we're very grateful. Our obedience is the east thing we could do as payment."  
  
"I don't understand." I shook my head. "We're vampires. Humans like you are terrified of us, so what makes you any different?" That was another thing I didn't understand. Usually when a mortal knew what we were, they'd go completely insane. But Ryou and Malik? They didn't seem to fully realize...  
  
"Because, now we see you aren't evil." Malik smiled at me.  
  
I was shocked. No, I was completely stunned. Here, this boy, this frail, 16 year old human boy, was telling me that I wasn't evil.  
  
I wanted to laugh, I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry.  
  
How could he think that? That I wasn't evil? I've killed without though. Murdered tens of thousands of people during my existence. It's how I survive.  
  
And he thought I wasn't evil.  
  
I shook my head sadly, and turned my head away from him.  
  
"You don't know what you're saying, kid." I muttered bitterly. He only smiled tiredly at me again, his lavender eyes staring at me knowingly.  
  
"Yes, I do." And with those words, he fell asleep. I studied him quietly, pondering over what he said before lifting him up and setting him down in a more comfortable position next to his friend. I took a blanket, and tucked it around them, kissing both their cheeks without a second though before exiting to find my lover.  
  
I found him in a room down the hall, a few doors away from mine. I opened the door quietly, not sure if he was still resting or not.  
  
"Come on in, Kura." I sighed in relief at the voice, and stepped fully into the room, revealing myself. Marik smiled up at me, and then frowned upon sensing my emotions. "What's wrong?" I shook my head and leapt into his arms, burying my head into his chest. He sat there and held me, waiting patiently for me to say something.  
  
"Did you feed?" I murmured, lifting myself into a more comfortable position, shifting to look at his eyes.  
  
"Yeah. Malik and Ryou were here." I ran his fingers through my hair. "They seemed devoted to helping us."  
  
"I know."  
  
"it was rather, shocking." He admitted, kissing the top of my head gently. "Is that what's bothering you? Is it because you fed from them? They offered..."  
  
"That's not it." I mumbled.  
  
"Then what's wrong? You're not usually like this." Marik stated worriedly.  
  
"Marik?"  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"Am I bad?" I felt him jolt in shock and curiosity beneath me.  
  
"Bad? Well, of course you're bad! You're the most sexiest bad boy out there!" Marik snickered, giving my ass a light smack.  
  
"That's not what I meant." I mumbled with a frown, avoiding eye contact. "I mean, am I evil?"  
  
"Bakura." Marik turned serious, and I just wanted to curl up in his arms once again. "Why are you asking this?"  
  
"Malik said I'm not, and I don't believe him." I whispered.  
  
"Why don't you?"  
  
"You know why." I said bitterly. I was a killer, a cold-blooded killer.  
  
"We do that to survive, Bakura. I thought you knew this already." Marik said firmly, forcing me to look up at him.  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"Look, Bakura, if Malik said you're not evil, then you're not." Marik interrupted me before pulling me into his arms quickly, as if it was the end of our conversation.  
  
"But-!"  
  
"I love you." He whispered, making me stop what I was going to say. "That's all that matters. I love you for who you are." He kissed my lips tenderly, pulling back and smiling at me before I was once again wrapped in his embrace. I smiled, feeling a lot better, and snuggled down comfortably.  
  
"I love you too."

* * *

"So, what do you want to do now?" Marik asked, breaking the comfortable silence in the room. I sighed and shrugged. I was still enclosed in his arms, and was quite content with that. "Hn. Maybe we should make Ryou and Malik something to eat. After all, they will be starving when they awaken."  
  
"That's true." I muttered before burying my face into his chest.  
  
"Come on, you lazy lover of mine. Get up." Marik chuckled, twirling his hands in my hair.  
  
"I'm not lazy." I pouted, finally sitting up. He silenced my pout with a kiss, pulling back and smirking at me. I scowled. "That's not fair..."  
  
"What isn't?"  
  
"Whenever you do that I always forget what I was upset about in the first place." I smiled, and he laughed, patting my head.  
  
"You're so adorable!"  
  
"Adorable?" I shouted indignantly. "Since when am I adorable?"  
  
"Since now." He giggled and kissed me once again. "You know, I haven't screwed you for a long time..." I gave him an annoyed look.  
  
"Don't even think about it."  
  
"Aww, why not?"  
  
"Because, we need to go feed the two boys, now come on." I rose off of his lap and headed out into the hall, hearing Marik groan in disappointment. And I caught myself wondering once again if he would ever grow up.  
  
"What are we going to feed them? The food left here has probably already spoiled." Marik asked, now walking behind me.  
  
"You're right." I frowned. "Well, maybe Yami did something useful and left some food."  
  
"I can't believe he showed up." Marik growled. "We didn't even ask for his help!"  
  
"He probably heard us without meaning to, as did a lot of other vampires." I shrugged. "We were so mentally out of it, I'm surprised that no fledglings came to kill us."  
  
"Yeah, that was odd, wasn't it?" Marik pondered. "I mean, we do have a lot of immortals who want us dead."  
  
"Maybe Yami had something to do with it." I suggested.  
  
"No, he said he showed up a few days later, remember?" Marik scratched the back of his head. "He couldn't have protected us before that."  
  
"Hn. I don't like this. Something doesn't feel right." I admitted, shifting from one foot to the other anxiously.  
  
"Well, we can't worry about it now." Marik said, tugging my hand down the stairs. "We have to find something for Ryou and Malik to eat."  
  
"Alright." I sighed, following him into the kitchen. I looked through the cupboards and noticed with relief that Yami had indeed left some new unspoiled food. "Well, this will work..." I glanced over to the small table next to me, and also saw a small fruit tray, attached to it was a note._To Lord Bakura and Marik:  
  
These are some of Ryou and Malik's favorite fruits. I found out what they like the other day while chatting with them. So, don't waste your energy on making something, just give them this, they'll love it! Yami and I hope you'll both feel better soon!  
  
From, Yugi  
_I snorted as I read over the letter, amused at the boy's boldness and innocent. There was a mini cartoon picture in the bottom corner of Yami and Yugi waving, and I smiled evilly. I would definitely be showing Yami this they next time I saw him. Underneath the drawing however, was another small note._P.S. Take good care of Ryou and Malik! They're really sweet and I'd hate to see them hurt again!_I scowled, and handed the note over to Marik.  
  
"I guess we'll just take this up then." I said, picking up the small tray. "Marik? Could you bring up some wine or water for them?"  
  
"Ooh! Wine!" He licked his lips, eyes lighting up. "I'll get the good stuff from the cellar!" And before I knew it, he was gone. Sighing, I shook my head and made my way to the stairs. Marik absolutely loved wine. To him, it was almost as good as blood. I myself was quite fond of the liquid, but was never one to be as picky as my lover was about the right taste and texture.

* * *

Another break my friends. I bet that right now you're all thinking, 'But I thought vampires couldn't eat or drink?' Well, we can, it's just that we don't usually need to. Sometimes one will eat and drink only for the taste, even though the flavors of the food dull after a long time. It's sort of like eating just for pleasure. Well, I apologize for once again interrupting the story. Please, by all means, continue reading...

* * *

"He's obsessed." I muttered, climbing my way up to the teen's room.  
  
"I am not." Marik sulked, now walking behind me. He was holding two bottles of our most expensive wine along with four nice glasses.  
  
"What if they don't drink yet?" I asked, arriving at the door, pushing it open softly.  
  
"Then they'll start now." Marik smiled, but his smile faded as soon as he looked into the room.  
  
"What's wrong?" I looked into the room myself and paused, blinking. Malik was thrashing around, tears streaming down his face and whimpering quietly under the sheets. I mentally nudged my lover to go and wake him up as I set down the food. He jumped, first setting down the glasses and the wine, and walked over to the bed, pulling Malik out of the tangled covers and smoothing back his hair.  
  
"Shhh, Malik, wake up..." He soothed, and I watched with sparkling eyes as he comfortingly began to rub circles on the smaller boy's back. I didn't understand why it made me so happy looking at the display of affection my lover was giving this slave, but I felt myself practically squealing in glee.  
  
Suddenly, Malik's eyes shot open, and he gave a strangled yell, trying to pull out of Marik's arms. Marik just held him tighter, whispering words into his ear to calm him down. Gradually, Malik began to relax, but his eyes were darting around nervously, and he was still gasping for breath. Next to him, I noticed with amusement that Ryou was still sound asleep, and hadn't looked as if he was disturbed at all.  
  
"What's wrong, Malik?" I asked quietly, kneeling down to face him. He sniffled and closed his eyes, his arms tightening around himself.  
  
"Did you have a nightmare?" Marik ran his fingers through the other's pale locks lovingly. Malik nodded his head, his eyes drooping shut and his breathing slowing down to a normal pace. "What was it about?" Malik's eyes snapped open and he looked up at Marik worriedly.  
  
"It's alright, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." I comforted, reaching over to rest my hand on his shoulder. He sniffled again, and wiped at his eyes.  
  
"It was about my father..." He whispered hoarsely. I was honestly surprised that he was actually telling us, but it did make me happy.  
  
"What about him? Do you miss him or something?" Marik asked, his hand still petting Malik's hair. I watched as Malik flinched after his question.  
  
"N-No. I don't miss him." He stuttered. "My father, he, he hurt me. He hurt me a lot."  
  
"Hurt you?" Marik repeated, then his eyes darkened, and his hand paused its ministrations on Malik's head. "Was he the one who gave you those marks on your back?" I stiffened in shock. His father wouldn't have done such a horrible thing to his son, would he? I got my answer when Malik nodded his head, tears spilling out of the corners of his eyes.  
  
"That bastard." I hissed, my teeth clenched together in anger. "Why would he do that?"  
  
"Was he the one who sold you to me?" Marik asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes." Malik answered, now fully leaning into Marik's arms. "He was my father, and my master."  
  
"I'll kill him." Marik promised, his voice sending chills down my spine. Right now, his eyes were hardened, and he was glaring at the wall fiercely. Whenever he got like this, he was extremely deadly. And I knew, that by the end of this night, Malik's father would indeed be dead.

* * *

Chibi B: There, as I warned. Extremely boring! And rushed, and choppy...  
  
Taski: And stupid, and horrible. Not to mention your not even going to bother spell checking since you have to leave pretty soon...  
  
Chibi B: Yeah, a few hours..-- Sorry again for the long wait!  
  
R&R!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chibi B: Hello everyone! You're in for a treat today! This chapter is almost 3600 words long! …Well, it's one of the longest chapters in the fic, I think…so, celebrate! Even though it's a crappy sorta long chapter. ; hehe.

Thank you reviewers! You've all be SO wonderful! I can't believe the amount I've gotten! dances If you count the reviews I had before this fic was deleted, and add on the ones I have now, I almost have about 180! ::wipes away a tear:: Thank you all sooooo much! I love you!

Oh, and sorry for not updating for a while…my computer's an idiot…

All hail Mike! My pimpin cuz who hooked my dumb laptop up to the net for me! :bows: You're my heeeerrrooooo!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Anne Rice, or anything…

* * *

"No! Please, don't kill him!" Malik cried out suddenly, his hand fisting in Marik's shirt. "I don't want my father to die!"

"But he hurt you!" I protested, shocked that the boy was trying to defend a man who had nearly ruined his life by scarring his back. "Why would you not want him dead?"

"He's my father!" Malik trembled, head snapping over to look at me, his eyes filling with more tears. "Please, please don't hurt him! I'll do anything, I swear! Just, don't hurt my father…"

I was surprised the way he seemed to react. Malik always struck me as the hard headed stubborn kind of person, and here he was, crying hysterically and begging for Marik not to kill his father.

"I can't just let him get away from what he did to you!" Marik roared, making Malik flinch in his arms. I heard a tiny little moan and turned my head to see that Ryou had woken up, most likely from Marik's yelling. As soon as he saw the scene in front of him, he winced and curled up under the blankets, peeking out hesitantly.

"Please, just…don't do it." Malik whimpered. "Don't hurt him." I watched silently as Marik's eyes gradually began to clear, the anger he was consumed with dissipating at the sound of the child's desperate pleas.

"If it upsets you that much, then I won't kill him." Marik sighed angrily. "However, if our paths ever cross, I can't guarantee that I won't do something."

"Oh thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Malik buried his head in Marik's shirt, mumbling his thanks over and over again. I sighed and turned to Ryou, noticing by his eyes that he wanted to comfort Malik, but was afraid of the consequences.

"Well, now that that's all figured out." I said, standing up and picking up the discarded fruit tray and wine. "I'm sure you're hungry." I placed the tray on the bed and carefully pulled the covers away from Ryou's face, smiling. "So, let's eat."

"I agree." Marik sighed, still rubbing Malik's back. Malik sniffled a few more times and pulled away from my lover, avoiding his eyes. I shook my head and walked over to the two, staring at them in exasperation.

"He said he wouldn't hurt your father, and he means it." I rolled my eyes. "Besides, I'll make sure he doesn't hurt him anyways. So, can we please just eat and forget the whole incident? You're upsetting Ryou." Malik's head snapped towards his friend's and he climbed out of Marik's lap carefully before running over and wrapping his arms around the boy. I smiled as Ryou cuddled up to Malik happily, falling back into Marik's arms.

"I want some wine." I almost fell out of his lap at the blunt demand and started to laugh.

"You'll never change." I snickered, and reached over for the glasses. I poured him a cup and handed it to him before pouring in three others.

"Do you drink?" Marik asked, grabbing one of the glasses and offering it to Malik and Ryou. 

"Umm, no, we haven't before." Ryou answered shyly.

"Well, would you like to try some?" I asked, watching as Ryou and Malik looked at the glass hesitantly. "It's our best wine." Surprisingly enough, it was Ryou who first took hold of the offered glass from Marik's hand. He glanced over at me, as if asking for permission, and I nodded. He tipped the glass towards his lips, and drank a small amount, his eyes widening at the taste.

"How is it?" Marik asked, a smug smile in place, for he knew that the wine was indeed exquisite.

"Wonderful." Ryou breathed, and handed to glass over to Malik for taste. Malik drank a bit more than Ryou did, and hummed in appreciation.

"It's very good." 

"I knew you would like it!" Marik shouted proudly, and handed Ryou the other glass. "Have as much as you want."

"Don't forget the fruit." I reminded, pushing the tray towards them. I watched as their eyes lit up at the sight of the fruits, realizing that they were their favorite kind. They dug into the dish happily, taking great care not to spill anything. I laughed and took a sip of the wine, catching the curious glare Malik was sending me.

"Something you want to know?" Marik asked. I could see he had noticed the teen's look as well.

"It's just that," Malik started out, "I thought you couldn't eat or drink…"

"Ah, but we can." I smiled, lifting the glass to my lips once again. "We don't need to, but sometimes, we eat for our own satisfaction." Malik nodded his head, a small frown on his face.

"Um, may I ask something?" Ryou inquired softly, and I melted at the sound of his voice.

"Of course you may." I answered, and my lover snickered against my side, sending me thoughts of Ryou and I staring dazedly at each other with little hearts floating around. I scowled and pinched his thigh, smiling in satisfaction when I heard him hiss. I turned my attention back on Ryou. "What is it you want to know?"

"Well, um, I thought, that if, if a vampire bit you…" Ryou stuttered shyly, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room. "And you survived, that, that you'd be a vampire too. And well, Malik and I, we, we aren't…"

"Superstitions, little one." Marik informed, downing his glass of wine and helping himself to another. "That is nothing more than a fairy tale."

"Then, how-?"

"We drain the victims of their blood, until their heart has almost stopped beating and they're on the brink of death." I explained. "Then, we feed them our own vampire blood. That's how an immortal is made." Ryou and Malik looked at us in a sick sense of morbid fascination.

"You're not, you're not going to change us, are you?" Ryou asked hesitantly, and I could smell his fear. I smiled sadly. We would most likely never change the two. I don't think I could bring myself to condemn them to this sort of life. I knew Marik was thinking almost the same thing.

"Probably not." Marik answered their question, and, seeing that the two teen's glasses were empty, he refilled them. "Drink up."

"I think that's enough wine." I mumbled amusedly, noticing that Ryou and Malik's faces were more red than before, and that the youngest boy looked a little dazed. "I think they're getting drunk." 

"Already?" Marik whined, looking at the two with an annoyed expression. "They've barely drank two glasses!"

"They're young, love." I reminded him, snickering when Ryou hiccupped, his face flush. "Their bodies can't handle that much alcohol yet." 

"I suppose that's true." Marik mused, and took another sip of his wine, watching carefully as Malik began swaying slightly on the bed. "How do you think they get when they're really drunk?"

"Ya know what?" Malik slurred, turning towards his friend with half lidded eyes, touching the paler boy's face. "You're really pretty." I blinked, and glanced at Marik. There was his answer. Ryou giggled and jumped into Malik's arms, letting out another hiccup.

"I think you're pretty too!"

I raised an eyebrow at the scene before me. Yes, the two were definitely drunk. My lover tried to control his laughing, but I could tell he was amused at the two's actions. 

"You know what else?" Malik asked. "I think the vampires are pretty too."

I froze, wondering if I heard that right. Looking over at my lover, I concluded that I hadn't been hearing things, since he looked as shocked as I did.

"Yes, Yes! Pretty, pretty!" Ryou sang, once again hiccupping. He leaned in towards Malik and gave him a sloppy kiss on the mouth, before promptly passing out in his arms. Malik giggled and fell backwards with Ryou on his chest before he, too fell into a deep liquor induced slumber.

"Well, that was rather interesting, wasn't it, love?" Marik asked brightly, leaning his chin on my shoulder since I was still situated on his lap.

"Yes, it was very informative." I pondered. "Do you think they were telling the truth?"

"One could only hope." Marik sighed, and I blinked.

"You mean, you actually are interested in them?" I questioned, turning around in his lap so I could see his face better.

"Of course!" He answered. "Who wouldn't want those two in bed? And with you as well? That would be simply marvelous!" I rolled my eyes.

"Could you for once stop thinking about sex?" I said exasperatedly. "What about their feelings?"

"Well, I wouldn't take them by force, if that's what you mean." Marik smirked, leaning his forehead against mine and staring me in my eyes. "That's plainly barbaric."

"Mmhmm." I looked at him suspiciously, noticing an odd glint in his eyes. "What are you planning, you little fiend?"

"Planning? Why, nothing, beloved!" He kissed my nose. "I feel energetic, are you up to some passionate sex tonight?" He thrust his hips up in a rocking motion, and I groaned, feeling his now obvious arousal against my own.

"You're such an imp." I hissed, and clutched onto his back. I was feeling very lively as well, and I felt this was just what I needed to calm down. "We have a few hours till sunrise, I suppose." I smirked.

"So, do you except my invitation?" Marik grinned savagely at me, once again rolling his hips against mine.

"Who am I to refuse such a handsome devil?" I gasped, smiling at him in a teasing matter. "Just so long as we don't do it here. I don't want to wake them up."

"Aww, but we can look at their beautiful little faces as they sleep!" He whined, kissing my face. "Please?"

"No, absolutely not." I said firmly. Honestly! He was such an instigator! 

"Alright, alright. You're not any fun." He pouted, making me laugh and kiss his lips. I made a move to get off his lap so we could go to our own chambers, but was startled when he gripped my hips and stood up with my legs still wrapped around his waist. He laughed at my shocked look and kiss my forehead. "I'm not letting you go yet, spoilsport."

"Tease." I shot back, but powerless to stop my grin from forming on my face. And with that said, he carried me up into our room to experience yet another wonderful, passionate night.

* * *

Chibi B: Um, lemon block! ;;; I just, can't seem to write them right now…so, maybe another time? Hehe…wanders away

I fell back into his arms, panting heavily and covered in sweat. My lover was gasping for breath with the same need as I was, a satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

"Mmm, that was wonderful." He purred, wrapping his arms around me and burying his nose in my hair. I grunted in response, since I was too worn out to come up with a better answer and moved around to get comfortable before closing my eyes.

"Night." I mumbled softly, hearing him chuckle.

"Goodnight, Bakura."

* * *

"Bakuraaaaa."

"Mmm?" I groaned, and blinked my eyes open to stare straight into my lover's face. "Marik?"

"Yes." He kissed my nose. "Welcome to the land of the living…Er…dead…" I laughed at his now puzzled and aggravated expression and sat up. 

"Where's my clothes?" I inquired, looking around the room questioningly. I knew they landed around here somewhere. My gaze wandered back to my lover, who was now whistling under his breath and avoiding my eyes. Hn, as if that wasn't obvious. He caught my accusing look and burst out laughing.

"I got rid of them." He explained after settling down. I blinked. "I want to dress you tonight!" 

"Dress me?" I sputtered. "What am I? A doll?"

"Mmm, a very pretty doll." He purred, wrapping his arms around my waist and nuzzling against my neck. "I want to dress you and the little ones. Adorn you with fancy silk robes and jewelry, make you all look more beautiful than you already do."

"And what, may I ask, is the special occasion?" I sighed, and leaned back into his arms. I knew there was no use fighting him. He usually always ended up getting his way at the end. 

"I want to show you around the town, of course!" He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Remember the festival tonight? At the town hall?"

"Ah, yes." I vaguely remembered hearing something about a party. "And you want us to attend?"

"Yes! It will be so much fun! We'll have to feed first, naturally, but after that, I'll lavish you with the finest clothes we have!" He laughed and pulled me upright, dragging me out of the room, not before grabbing a loose pair of pants and shirt from the closet for me though. I couldn't help but smile at his excitement, and a part of me was actually looking forward to that night. It couldn't hurt, could it?

We left the house in a hurry, finding our victims with ease. Two murderers from another town, the perfect meal. Marik then dragged us back home at top speed, running up the stairs and into the boy's room.

"Rise and shine!" He sang cheerfully, pulling back the sheets. I blinked at the two figures on the bed, before bursting out in a fit of giggles. It seemed that the two never moved from their position last night. Ryou was still sprawled out across Malik's chest, and was coming to slowly.

"What?" He mumbled quietly, then winced, and placed a hand on his forehead, not realizing the situation he was in. My chuckles died down when I realized he was in pain.

"Damn!" Malik moaned, and covered his face, his eyes squeezed shut in obvious agony. I immediately felt pity for them, since I knew what they were suffering from.

"It's to be expected after drinking that wine." I explained. "Here, Marik will make it better."

"Me? Why not you?" He argued and I sighed in exasperation.

"Never mind, he's being an idiot again. Come here." I beckoned them over with my hands. Malik came towards me first, and I placed my hands on his head before concentrating on destroying the other's headache. I let go when I was finished, giving him a smile before looking for Ryou. Surprisingly enough, he had already been healed by Marik who winked at me jokingly.

"All better?" He asked, and the two nodded. Suddenly, Marik gained a wicked grin, and looked at the two with an evil glint in his eye, which made me immediately start to worry. "Do you remember anything that was said last night?" I blinked, picking up on what he was trying to figure out.

"Well, I remember you giving us the wine." Malik answered, then frowned. "After that it gets a bit blurry."

"Same for me." Ryou said softly, as he too tried to remember last night. 

"I see." Marik frowned, and I noticed the disappointment on his face. I sighed and walked over to kiss him on the cheek, grinning.

"Marik has something planned for tonight, don't you Marik?" I nudged him and he immediately brightened.

"That's right! I had almost forgotten!" He turned to the teens. "There's a festival going on at the town in a few hours, and I want you to attend with us."

"A festival?" Ryou asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Yes. Like a dance." I offered, smiling at him. "It will be fun, trust me." Ryou blushed, and nodded at me.

"So, do you agree then?" Marik grinned, practically bursting from excitement. "Malik, is it okay with you?" He turned to the blond, who hadn't spoken a word after I healed him.

"I don't care." He scowled and shrugged his shoulders, turning around and staring at the wall. Well, I was relieved that he was feeling good enough to gain his attitude back.

"Then it's settled!" Marik cried out. "Now, take off your clothes!" The two boys froze and I yet again questioned the sanity of my fellow lover.

"He wants to dress us." I said to them apologetically. "It seems as if he can't ask nicely, however."

"Yes, yes, what he said." Marik brushed my comments away and gestured to our clothing before walking out of the room. "I'm going to go get our most excellent garments!" I shook my head, inwardly laughing at Marik's childlike personality before shedding my shirt. I felt stares behind my back and turned around to see Malik and Ryou looking at me nervously.

"It's alright." I assured. "He just wants to pick out our outfits. It amuses him. Although, I can't tell you how long it will probably take." I winced, thinking about all the other times Marik had wanted to play 'dress up'.

"Can't we go as we are?" Malik asked, and I looked at the clothes he was wearing. They were fairly decent, but Marik wouldn't want him to wear something like that for a dance.

"Not for this, I'm afraid."

"Can we get dressed in other rooms?" Ryou squeaked out shyly, his face a light pinkish color. I smiled and shook my head.

"Sorry little one, but it will go a lot faster if we just stay in the same room and let him put whatever he wants on us." I paused when I noticed his hesitant look. "If it will make you feel better, I'll go first so you can see just what he wants to do."

"Thank you, that would be, most appreciated." Ryou said, still blushing and giving me a small, thankful smile.

"I'm back!" Marik sang, walking into the room carrying a huge trunk. He set it down gently and opened it up, digging through the different materials. "Hurry up and strip!"

"You're going to dress me first, love." I informed him, slipping out of my pants. I could feel the shy pairs of eyes on me once again, as I was fully naked, not wearing anything underneath.

"Ah ha! Perfect!" Marik chimed, and turned around to face me. He eyed me up and down, licking his lips hungrily and I smirked.

"Sorry Marik, but we only have a few hours until the festival starts." I reminded him, watching as he pouted in disappointment before walking up and throwing some clothing at me.

"Put that on." He commanded before returning to the trunk. I looked at the costume oddly, this looked quite like a…

"Marik! This is a dress!" I shrieked, crossing my arms indignantly. How dare he think I would wear an actual dress?

"It's not a dress! It's a robe!" He said, his voice muffled since his head was still buried in the trunk. "Just put it on! It's one of the finest we have!" I sighed and reluctantly obeyed, slipping it over my head. Well, it did fit most comfortably, reaching down to my ankles and the sleeves down to my wrists. I twisted around, loving the feeling of the soft silk on my skin.

"It is beautiful." I admitted. And the colors were perfect as well, mixed shades of red and black.

"I knew you would like it." Marik grinned, turning around and looking at me proudly. "What do you think?" He turned to Malik and Ryou questionably. They only nodded their heads bashfully, both faces a light red color. Marik then walked over and placed a comfortable pair of shoes in front of me and tied a sash around my waist. I blinked, and slipped into them, feeling that they were made of silk as well.

"I never knew we had all these." I muttered and jumped when Marik's fingers started running through my hair. He gently began brushing it back, gathering all the lose ends before tying it up in a ponytail. I scowled and was about to protest when he put his fingers to my lips.

"You look stunning." He smiled. "You're hair is being held up by a silk ribbon, of course. And now, for the jewels." I sighed, and looked at the teens standing behind me. I rolled my eyes at them and felt wonderful when they started to giggle.

"Do I really need wear these?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as he came over with a handful of different accessories.

"Of course you do!" He laughed and began to drape necklaces around my neck and bracelets on my arms. I couldn't help but chuckle when he kissed each ring before slipping them on my fingers, calling him a tease. "Now, for the makeup!"

"Makeup?" I gaped. "No way are you putting that on me, Marik."

"But Kura! You'll look even more beautiful!" He walked towards me. "It's only some eyeliner!"

"Alright." I sighed, still scowling. "Just this once." I couldn't say no to that pitiful face he used on me, and stood still as he applied the make up. 

"There! All finished!" He backed away and looked at me with a triumphant grin on his face.

"Well? How do I look?" I asked, spinning around for Malik and Ryou.

"You look, wonderful." Ryou breathed, before blushing and sort of hiding behind Malik's arm.

"Yes, you look stunning, just as Marik said." Malik said quietly, and I smiled.

"Well, I guess this is fine then." I smiled and kissed Marik's lips. "Thanks, love. Now, who's up next?"

* * *

Chibi B: Whee! Fun fun! A festival! Er, sorry the ideas are getting a bit crappy and stuff. Taski has to take a brake because he's suffering from memory loss! Um, thanks again for the wonderful reviews!

R&R Please! Makes me actually wake up in the morning to work on this…which is saying a lot…since I am REALLY not a morning person..


	12. Chapter 12

Chibi B: Halloooo! Good news, good news! I finally got my laptop up to the net! Wireless connection! ::cheers:: Bad news! I set it up wrong, and it isn't so wireless! ::sweat drops at all the cords around her:: Meh…no biggie…

I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! Unfortunately (Or fortunately, if you're HA fans) I have become more focused on Heartfelt Apologies than this fic, so, I have this chapter, then another that's under revision, then this fic will be on hold for a while. Sorry to huge fans of this fic! But, I really want to finish HA...just to get it out of the way...Hey! That rhymes!

Thank you reviewers! Whaa! I'm amazed at how many I have! ::does a happy dance:: It's a lot! ::beaming smile:: You really boosted my confidence! Since, my self esteem is like, non existent and stuff…::mutters::…Taski's fault… 

Anywho, enough chit chat! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

"Well? Any volunteers?" Marik asked, gaining silence in return. "I'm not that bad at dressing people up, am I?" I watched in amusement as the two boys looked at each other nervously.

"How about he dresses you both together?" I suggested. They nodded their heads, and slowly began to shed their clothes.

"Alright then." Marik clapped his hands, and began to once again dig through the chest. I watched him for a moment before turning my attention to Malik and Ryou, who were standing there timidly, their hands covering themselves in embarrassment.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of." I soothed softly, trying to calm them down and failing as they only blushed more and shrunk away.

"Here we go! Try this." Marik shouted suddenly and pulled out two other silk robes, one a lavender color, and the other brown. The two followed directions and slipped the articles on. Marik looked at them carefully before shaking his head. "No, let's try another one." 

I blinked, surprised. I thought the outfits looked quite good. The colors matched their eyes, and fit their slim forms flawlessly. Marik handed them another few clothes to try on, then some more, and some more. My eyes widened at how many different styles they tried on before Marik finally chose one.

They were made from silk, which wasn't a surprise, and were the same color as the outfits they first tried on, but they were more skimpy. The robe was as long as mine was, only these ones had no sleeves, which made both teens look very feminine. There was also a silk scarf wrapped around each of their waists, making them look that much more elegant.

"That's perfect." I admitted, congratulating Marik on his choice.

"I'm not done yet!" He declared, and brought over a ribbon the same color as Ryou's robe. He pulled the younger boy's hair back, as he did with mine and tied it together in a small bow. Then, he placed two pairs of silk slippers in front of them.

"Are your outfits comfortable?" I asked, once they slipped into their shoes.

"They are!" Ryou giggled and spun around. "It's so soft!" I smiled happily.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Don't forget your gems!" Marik reminded, coming over with some more assortments of jewelry. He slipped bracelets and rings onto their fingers, and even some clip on earrings, but I was surprised to see there were no necklaces. I was about to ask him about it, but was shushed when he came over with the eyeliner. He put the makeup on Malik and Ryou carefully, kissing each boy's forehead when he was done.

"My turn!" He grinned, and whipped out an outfit quickly, shedding his clothes at rapid speed. I sighed and shook my head as he was already finished, standing in front of me with the same robe I had on, and decorated in jewelry. "Oh! I almost forgot!" He grabbed some perfume out of the trunk, and sprayed it on all of us lightly, so we weren't actually bathing in the odor.

"You look stunning, love." I complimented and kissed his lips.

"I know. And they do too." He pointed to Ryou and Malik, who blushed at the attention.

"Most definitely." I agreed, loving the way they looked at the ground in embarrassment. "But why don't they have any chains, like we have?"

"Well, unfortunately, they can't go out without collars…" Marik said, eyeing the teen's sadly as their shoulders sunk. "But, I did make newer, more comfortable ones." He walked over to the dresser on the far side of the room, and pulled out two leather strap collars, only they were wrapped in comfortable soft material, and the colors matched the two's outfits.

"When did you make those?" I asked in surprise, lifting Ryou's up and looking at it in admiration. It was truly beautiful, almost like a choker type necklace. I noticed the vile changed as well, and was in the shape of a gemstone. I uncapped it, and bit into my finger, letting the blood drip inside before shutting it carefully.

"I had to amuse myself somehow when Yami locked me in that room." Marik smirked, and repeated the same process I did. "Malik." He called his look alike over to him.

"Ryou." I smiled, and motioned for him to come over as well. "I'm sorry you have to wear this. But, it does make you look more beautiful." I whispered, and placed it around his neck so it was covering his bite marks.

"It's alright." Ryou said quietly, fingering the vile and smiling up at me. "It protects me, right?"

"That's right." I grinned and kissed his cheek. "You're gorgeous."

"Thank you." He squeaked, and I snickered, taking his hand in mine.

"So, are we all set to go?" I questioned, looking over at Marik and Malik. The two were holding hands as well and nodded in reply. "Are we taking our horses?"

"That would be best." Marik said thoughtfully. "Plus, we didn't even check to make sure they returned safely from our last trip.

"Oh, I'm sure they're fine." I said, walking downstairs with Ryou in tow. We walked to the back of the stables, and were overjoyed to see that Jasmine and Diamond indeed made it back safe and sound. We saddled them up and prepared to head off, Ryou riding with me once again and Malik with Marik.

"See you there!" Marik called out, waving to us and galloping off towards the town. I waved back and made sure Ryou was secure in my lap before heading off after him.

As we began arriving closer to the village, we began to hear music and loud voices calling through the night. I grinned, hardly able to wait until we got there. I loved the festivals the city held from time to time. The dancing, the food, the wine; it was all so much fun!

We stopped a good distance away from where the merriment was taking place, and tied our horses up. I helped Ryou down gently, careful not to crinkle his beautiful robe.

"You ready for a grand time?" I asked brightly, receiving a nervous smile in return.

"Let's dance!" Marik cried out suddenly, tugging on my arm. I laughed and allowed myself to be dragged to the center of the town, Ryou and Malik trailing after us.

"You're free to do whatever you wish!" I shouted towards them since the music and voices grew louder as we reached our destination. I pulled out of Marik's grip and handed the two some money. "If you get into any trouble, we'll find you." I kissed both their cheeks, hearing the thoughts of the townspeople around me and enjoying how they were amazed at the two's beauty.

"…" Ryou and Malik looked around themselves with frightened looks, their hands clasped together tightly. 

"Don't tell me you've never been to a town festival!" Marik exclaimed behind me, leaning down to the two.

"Well, we've never been allowed outside during one…" Malik said, frowning. "We could only listen."

"That's true. Malik and I usually just stayed together in the basement." Ryou acknowledged. I blinked once, then twice.

"You mean your two knew each other before we bought you?" I asked in disbelief.

"You didn't know?" Malik asked, tilting his head to the side. "Our, previous owners were good friends…"

I would have never guessed…But, it did explain how the two got so close to each other in such a short time.

"Well, no, we didn't know any of that." Marik admitted, scratching the back of his head. "Well, would you mind if Bakura and I danced?" Both teens blinked and shook their heads.

"Okay, just stay close together, alright?" I smiled, and allowed myself to be pulled away by Marik once again. I laughed as he spun me around and held me close, dancing to the bouncing music around us.

"Can you hear them?" He whispered, his breath tickling my ear.

"Hear who?"

"The townspeople." He answered. "They think you're absolutely gorgeous." One of his hands reached back to play with my tied up hair, and I snickered. "I can hear some pretty steamy thoughts about yourself as well." 

"Ah, well, they'll just have to know that I'm already taken." He held my hips and leaned down so close our lips were almost touching. I felt a rush of excitement run through me, for nobody in the village knew of us being a couple. In fact, it was unheard of for two male high class citizens to be together.

All thoughts flew out of my head however, as I felt the lips of my lover descend to mine, sending shivers down my spine. I moaned, and wrapped my hands around the back of his neck, hearing the astonished gasps of the crowd around us as he continued to plunder my mouth with reckless abandon. Suddenly, without any warning, he pulled back cursing, looking around himself wildly.

"What is it?" I asked, feeling my lover's steadily increasing panic.

"They're in trouble."

"Ryou and Malik?" I gasped, knowing that he would only react like this if the two were in danger. "Already?"

"Yes." He answered, and began shoving his way through the masses of people that surrounded us. "Can you sense them as well?" I scowled, and concentrated, almost falling over in shock as I felt the waves of terror wash through me.

"We have to hurry, Ryou's practically sick with fear!" I followed my lover as he led us to an old hut a few minutes away form the town center. He kicked open the door and rushed inside, pausing in the doorway.

"Gods…" He murmured weakly, his eyes wide as he stared at the two occupants in the room. I pushed past him roughly and looked inside as well, immediately becoming sick at the sight I beheld.

Ryou was gagged, and bound face down to a bed, tears of anguish streaming down his face as he stared at us in despair. His clothes were lying next to the bed, and it was then I noticed that a man stood behind the teen, in a position to do the unthinkable, but was shocked when we came in the door. I recognized him to be the previous possessor of Ryou.

"You take care of him, I must find Malik." Marik whispered to me gravely before disappearing.

"Hello again." The man grinned toothlessly at me, and I cringed. "I jus saw 'im wanderin around in a pretty lil dress, and thought you wouldn't mind me 'avin a turn with 'im now that he's been trained a bit." I felt ill, clenching my fists together, my nails digging into the palms of my hands. "After all, I neva really did getta taste of the boy before I sold 'im…"

Before the man knew what hit him, he was flying across the room, smashing into the wall with a sickening 'thud'. I spat on the prone figure before rushing over to the teen on the bed, removing the ropes around his arms and legs and pulling out the gag, gathering him into my arms. He began to sob helplessly into my chest, and I rocked him back and forth, murmuring comforting words.

I couldn't believe what had almost happened to the precious one in my arms, continuing my rocking motions and planting desperate kisses on his head as he cried his heart out, his small frame quaking from the force of his sobs. I was filled with anger as I saw how broken Ryou had become, and swore not to let the man get away with his life. I noticed the once still figure out of the corner of my eye begin to stand up, and I glowered at him, my eyes flashing red. He stopped moving, paralyzed by my look and staring back at me in shock.

"It's all right. Everything's going to be okay…" I soothed, trying to calm Ryou down. That was my first priority. Thankfully, it worked, and his crying died down into soft whimpers. I carefully untangled his fists from my shirt, and slid him off my lap and onto the bed, facing the wall opposite of his torturer was at. When he began shaking, I once again whispered assurances and stood up, making my way over to the man in the corner of the room.

"Do you have any idea of what you've almost done?" I hissed harshly, my eyes boring into him hatefully as I picked him up by the cuff of his shirt. "Do you even know who I am?" He was unable to answer, but I could smell his fear, and let me tell you, I enjoyed it. "I could enjoy you as a meal." I sneered at him, showing off my fangs. He became even more frightened, and I laughed before turning serious once again. "But I don't enjoy the taste of your kind's blood." And with that said, I slashed his throat with my nails, gaining a sick delight in the way his eyes widened and looked at me pleadingly. I kicked him one last time for good measure, and stalked away, leaving him to his inevitable death.

"He, he- tried to!" Ryou mumbled tearfully, looking up at me as I bent down to pick him up. "And Malik!"

"Shh, Marik went to get him." I said softly, feeling my heart brake as he broke down crying in my arms again. I can't express to you how I felt when I sensed the emotions running through the teens mind. I wanted to cry with him; he was hurting so bad. And so, I did.

I buried my face into his hair, and wept. That man was so close to… And I didn't want to think about the things he did to Ryou before I came.

"I'm sorry." I cried, repeating it to him over and over again. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!"

Hearing a soft noise, I looked up and caught the depressed gaze of my lover as he held a comatose Malik in his arms. He began to walk out the door, and I held back the rest of my tears, standing up with Ryou to follow him when he let out a quiet whimper and curled in on himself. I blinked and mentally smacked myself. He was still without clothes. I bent down and picked up his torn robe, feeling anger wash through me once more. I draped it across him and continued my way out of the dirty hut.

We made our way to our horses, all of us silent except for Ryou who continued to sob heartbreakingly. The ride back to our mansion was the same way, only I was unable to keep the few tears from spilling out of my eyes. We carried the fragile teens up to their rooms and into their beds.

"Get some rest." I whispered hoarsely, trying to smile at the tear stained face of child below me. I moved to wipe the tears away from his eyes but drew back when he flinched. Saddened, I stood up to leave when a tiny hand grasped onto my own.

"Please don't leave me…" He whimpered, and I stared at him in shock. Why would he want me to stay? But, I did as requested, and lied down where he immediately curled up to my chest. I looked over at Marik and noticed he had done the same thing, and was currently playing with a stray strand of Malik's blond hair. He caught my gaze and smiled sadly before mouthing the words 'I love you'. I felt myself smile back and mouthed the same words before turning to the angel next to me who was already fast asleep.

"Goodnight, Ryou." I kissed his forehead and decided to just watch him as he slept.

Who knew that such a devastating event could have happened in the least expected place? And so quickly?

My eyes drifted shut as the morning sun rose, and I fell into a troubling sleep.

* * *

Chibi B: Hope you enjoyed it! Random angst was thrown in…; that's what happens when the authoress writes while in a bad mood…hehe…

Er, I need peoples opinions on sequels! If I decide to do them, the info is all in my profile, so, please check it out and give me your suggestions! And, if you don't want a sequel, then, tell me or something…XD I might not have the patience to write all of them, and if I do, they probably won't be quite as long as this fic…but they'll most likely have longer chapters! Yay!

Oh! And another thing, about Ryou's owner dude...yeah, and that random accent that was thrown in when he talked...yeah, Taski thought it would be 'funny'...even thought he's supposed to be my angst muse...::sigh::

R&R! (Love your ideas and comments!!)


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Chibi B: Hiya! This is to just let you know I'm not dead yet...hehe...Sorry I haven't been updating lately. Stress...::tugs hair:: And I'm leaving for camp in like, two days. So, I figured I might as well post this! I may post the next chapter for HA too, but, it would only be 4000 words long...Um, your choice I guess...want it now? Or want longer later?

Taski: They probably want longer.

Chibi B: True. XD Okay, thank you to all you reviewers! I know a lot of you are upset I've sorta paused on this story, but, I think my inspiration is once again running dry for Heartfelt Apologies.

Taski: Already?

Chibi B: Yep...hehe...I need more sleep, maybe THEN I'll be able to sit down for more than 20 minutes and type! ::twitches:: Okay, enough jibber jabber, here's then next chapter. And yay! I think I've developed a plot, thanks to Cecilia (a.k.a. Anime-fan Meepa)

Everyone thank her for that! Even though, her idea doesn't really come up till the next chapter... But, know that it was her idea! So, these next few chapters are dedicated to her...Thanks! ::waves::

Also thanks to reviewers! I love hearing from everyone! Hope you like the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I'm tired of saying it...

* * *

The sun had set, and my eyes snapped open, glancing down at the figure in my arms. I smiled softly, and just admired the way he slept in my arms. He looked so peaceful, so innocent…

I turned my head around to look across the room at Marik, who still held a sleeping Malik in his arms as well.

"They've been sleeping this whole time." He whispered softly, running his fingers through Malik's pale blond locks. I smiled sadly.

"Is Malik okay?"

"I don't know. His father," Marik grimaced, and shook his head. "He was preparing to carve up Malik's back again, when I managed to burst in and interrupt everything." My eyes widened and I cursed, imagining the way Malik must have felt.

A small groan was heard, and Marik and I looked at Malik who was just waking up. He blinked his eyes open, staring up at Marik confusedly before realization dawned in his eyes.

"He's dead, isn't he." It didn't sound like a question coming from Malik's mouth, more of a monotonous statement. I knew he meant his father, and I watched Marik's reaction carefully when he stiffened.

"He is." Marik confirmed. And we both waited apprehensively for the boy to go hysterical. Surprisingly enough, Malik just nodded his head in seemingly defeat, before wrapping his arms around my lover's neck and burying his face into his chest.

I blinked, astonished, and almost laughed when I saw the reflection of my feelings on my lover's face. I was, however, relieved that Malik didn't seem too unhappy at the news. In fact, he was rather excepting. I could only hope Ryou would be okay as well. I stared down at him once again, realizing he was about to wake up. I brushed my fingers across his cheek and Ryou's eyes fluttered open, staring up at me with a lost expression before they filled with tears.

"It was a dream, right?" He pleaded softly, and I was filled with sorrow at the look in the other's eyes. "Please tell me it was just a dream…" I shook my head unhappily, and felt myself want to weep once more when tears began trailing softly down his face. I reached my hand up to brush them away, but paused when he began to shy away. Ashamed, I started to pull back but was startled when he seemed to lean into the palm of my hand, nuzzling against it almost apologetically.

"Did he," I hesitated for a second, unsure if I really wanted to know the answer. "Did he do anything to you before I got there." Relief flooded through me when he shook his head and I wanted to squeeze him to death in my happiness.

"You've had a rough few nights." Marik spoke up from the other bed, causing Ryou and I to turn our attention towards him. "Why don't you two rest here while Bakura and I fix you something to eat?" He attempted to unwind himself from Malik's arms, but the younger boy only tightened his grip and whimpered.

"Hold me."

I froze at the soft plea coming out of Malik's mouth and blinked when Ryou wrapped his arms around me as well. He hid his face in my neck and I could feel his tears as he cried silently.

"Please, just hold us for now." Ryou whispered. "That's all we want." My eyes softened, and I wound my own arms around him tightly, holding him firmly to my chest.

"We'll stay, won't we Marik?" I glanced over to him to see that he too was grasping on to Malik closely, inhaling the teen's scent.

"I suppose we could stay for a bit longer." He smiled, winking at me before turning his attention back to the child in his arms. I sighed happily and closed my eyes, loving the feel of Ryou pressing against me so willingly. 

We sat like that for hours, until Marik and I insisted we all take a bath together.

I helped Ryou up, and he looked down at the tattered remains of the robe he had worn before looking up at Marik apologetically.

"I'm so sorry, about your robe." He whimpered, gesturing in despair at the torn up clothing that was covering him. "And you're jewels…"

"Don't worry about them." Marik bent down to kiss Ryou's forehead. "I don't care about some silly robes. It was you and Malik I was worried about." Ryou blushed shyly before looking behind Marik at his friend. He ran over to him and threw his arms around the elder boy, squeezing him tightly.

"I'm happy you're safe." Ryou said softly, his voice cracking with emotion. "When he took you, I…I just…" 

"Shh, it's okay Ryou." Malik soothed, rubbing circles on the teen's back. "I'm fine. I was more worried about you." Ryou smiled and pulled away from Malik, giving me a brilliant smile.

"Bakura rescued me before he could do anything." I smiled and held out my hand to the two.

"Marik and I both promised that we wouldn't let anyone touch you. And we meant it." I felt Marik standing by my side as he too held out his hand.

"Come now, I'm sure a bath will make us all feel much better." When the two teens reached up to grab our hands, we surprised them by sweeping them up into our arms and carrying them down the halls. 

"You've been through a lot, we don't want you to over exert yourself." I explained to the questioning gaze in Ryou's eyes. I was lying, of course. The only reason Marik and I wanted to carry them was because we loved the feeling of holding them in our arms.

"And here we are!" Marik announced, pushing open the doors to the room and marching inside with Malik curled in his arms. He set the boy down on the side of the tub before beginning to undress, telling Malik to do the same. I deposited Ryou next to Malik and followed my lover's example, pulling my jewels and robe off.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Ryou sorrowfully slipped out of the remains of the clothing he had on, before waiting shyly for his next instructions. Malik had already taken off his garments and slipped inside the tub without anyone's permission, making me chuckle in amusement.

"Bakura?"

"Yes?" I turned my attention towards Marik who was holding different bottles in his hands.

"Which one?" He asked.

"I don't care. Whichever one you want." I shrugged, and slid into the bath as well, sighing in bliss. I motioned for Ryou to come in as well. He blushed, and obeyed, lowering himself in next to me, with Malik on his other side.

I couldn't help but notice how much more relaxed they were with us than before. When we first took a bath together, the two were nervous wrecks, and stayed on the other side of the tub. And now, even though they still were a bit nervous, they were sitting right next to us. 

SPLASH! 

"Marik!" I sputtered, spitting out water and glaring at him as he surfaced, laughing his head off.

"You look like a drowned kitten." He pointed at Ryou, who was blinking cutely at him with his now wet hair hanging in his face before he blushed. I snickered and patted him on the head.

"Don't worry, you're a cute drowned kitten." I said, before I was dragged away by Marik, and over to Malik.

"…"

"What are you doing?" I asked exasperatedly, crossing my arms and looking at my lover who was now situated right in front of Malik's face and was staring at him intently. I watched as the teen tried to keep his cool, but I could tell he was getting nervous.

"You," Marik pointed at Malik, poking his nose. "Are like a kitten too!" Malik blinked at him before scowling. "Ooh, a very angry kitten…" Marik chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't keep the smile off my face as I realized what Marik was trying to do. He wanted to make everyone more comfortable, and forget the festival incident. At Ryou's giggles and Malik's smile, I could tell it was working. Deciding to stir up a little trouble of my own, I cupped my hands and splashed against the water, aiming for my lover. Hearing a sputtering shriek and coughing afterwards, I knew I hit my target.

"Now, you look like a drowned cat too." I giggled once I received a scathing glare from my lover. "Maybe a lion, or a tiger…"

"Ha ha. Funny." Marik pouted, and before I knew it, his hand had fisted in my hair and pushed me down underwater.

"Marik!" I griped, coming to the surface. "Alright, enough silliness."

"Aw, okay…spoilsport." The last part was muttered under his breath, but I could hear it loud and clear, and he knew it. Throwing him another annoyed look, I picked up the shampoo and waded over to Ryou.

"This time, I get to wash Ryou's hair." I announced happily, applying the concoction to my look-alike's head. I tossed the bottle to Marik who did the same to Malik's hair. "You don't mind, do you?" I asked Ryou quietly, even though I was already massaging his scalp.

"No, I don't mind at all." Ryou smiled cutely and leaned back into my touch. I grinned, and began working harder on his thick mane. Soon enough, I began to hear light purring sounds and couldn't keep the huge grin off my face. Reluctantly, I rinsed his hair off and turned him around so I was looking at him in the eyes.

"You really are beautiful." I said softly, enjoying the way his face lit up in a blush. I leaned down to kiss his cheek, but to my surprise and enjoyment, he turned his head and caught my lips instead. It wasn't a long, passionate kiss, but it was enough to leave me breathless when he pulled away, breathing deeply. His eyes fluttered open and stared at me dazedly before they became scared. He glanced next to him and I followed his gaze as it led to Malik and Marik who were both gawking openmouthed. Marik in astonishment, and Malik in worry.

Malik must have been afraid that Marik would be upset with Ryou because the next thing I knew, he pulled my lover into a fierce kiss. It was my turn to gawk, as I watched Marik moan and pull Malik even closer, their tongues intertwining erotically. It was one of the most mind-blowing things I had ever seen. Finally, they stopped and pulled away from each other, gasping for breath.

"Mmm. That was wonderful." Marik moaned, and began to rub his face in Malik's hair.

"Y-You're not angry?" Ryou stuttered, glancing back and forth between Marik and I.

"Of course not. Why would we be?" I inquired. "Did you kiss me because you liked me?"

"Well, um, I-" Ryou blushed bright red and I couldn't help but chuckle at his embarrassment.

"I like you too." I smiled, planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

"But, what about Marik?" Ryou asked, confused. I shrugged, pretending not to care.

"Marik? Who's that?" I joked, wincing when Marik smacked the back of my head.

"Play nice." He warned. I saw that Malik was being oddly silent in Marik's lap, and it was beginning to worry me. 

"Hmm. Well, pretend that we are mad." Marik said thoughtfully, looking straight at Ryou. "What would you do?"

"Anything to not make you mad anymore?" Ryou squeaked out, intimidated by Marik's look. I raised an eyebrow, intrigued. It seemed my lover was up to something.

"Good! So, to not make Bakura and I 'mad' anymore, I want a kiss from you, and Bakura wants a kiss from Malik!" He said happily, and thrust Malik into my arms. I barely managed to catch him in time before Ryou was swept off my lap and into Marik's. I blinked, and sighed before looking down at the platinum blond haired teen in my arms.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"It's not like I have much of a choice." He mumbled sourly, making me frown.

"Of course you have a choice. If you don't want to, I'd understand." I hugged him tightly. "I don't want to do anything against your will."

At first, Malik stiffened, then gradually began to relax before prying my arms off him. He looked up at me, scrutinizing my face before he gently brushed his lips with mine, pulling away momentarily. I let out a tiny moan and caught his lips once again, enjoying the feeling before he turned his head to the side, cutting it off.

"Thank you." I whispered softly, squeezing him against me and glancing over at Marik and Ryou, my eyes widening when I saw how flushed and dazed Ryou looked. "Marik!"

"Hmm?" My lover glanced up from kissing the child's collarbone, his own eyes fogged with pleasure.

"That's enough. The deal was a kiss."

"Okay." Marik pouted, and pulled back, sticking his tongue out at me childishly. "But I want one more thing!"

"Marik…" I growled warningly. Honestly, he didn't know when to stop sometimes.

"Oh hush." Marik frowned, glaring at me before turning his attention back towards the two teens. "I want you to kiss each other!" Ryou's face turned bright red, and he looked over at Malik shyly. Malik smiled and held his arms out to Ryou.

"I don't mind, it's not like we've never kissed before." Malik touched Ryou's face lovingly, giving him a small smile before pressing his lips against him gently, encouraged when Ryou linked his arms around Malik's back.

The sight was one I will never forget. My jaw dropped and I openly drooled as the two innocent looking teens continued to kiss heatedly. I glanced off to the side and noticed that Marik was having almost the same reaction, a thin trail of saliva dripping down his chin, which made me chuckle under my breath. Malik then pulled back slowly, and stared at Ryou, who's eyes were still shut. I wanted to know what they were feeling, so, guiltily, I probed their minds, and was shocked at the love they felt for one another. But why weren't they together then? The two teens separated a bit further now that Ryou had opened his eyes and was aware of his surroundings, and both looked at us patiently.

"You love each other." I almost fell over in shock at my lover's blunt statement. It seemed that he had taken a peek in their minds as well, and wasn't being as subtle as me. The two flushed embarrassedly and looked away.

"What do you mean?" Malik asked, crossing his arms.

"Exactly what I said. You love each other." Marik cocked his head to the side curiously. "So, why are you hiding it? It's clear as day. You love Ryou, and Ryou loves you."

"H-How do you know?" Ryou inquired softly, his face flushing when Malik's head turned sharply to look at him.

"I felt your emotions." Marik shrugged, then pointed at me. "He did too." I blinked, then smiled sheepishly.

"You really love me, Malik?" Ryou whimpered, turning to look at the other teen. Marik and I both started in surprise. We thought that they knew their feelings for one another already, but were too shy to be open in front of others. Malik, arms still crossed, nodded without even looking at the younger boy.

"I do." 

Suddenly Ryou leapt off of Marik's lap and wound his arms around Malik's shoulders, burying his face in the other's back.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He cried.

"I thought you'd hate me if I did tell you." Malik explained softly, and turned Ryou around to look at him. Ryou wiped away his tears hastily, and sniffled.

"I could never hate you, Malik…"

"Awww! How CUTE!" Marik squealed, and I slapped my hand against his mouth to shut him up, smiling at the two flushed teens apologetically.

"Ouch! Damnit, Marik!" I scowled, ripping my hand away from his mouth when he bit me. He smirked, licking his lips seductively. I sighed, and glanced back at Ryou and Malik. Well, it seemed as if the two were going to be together now. No chance of either of them falling for Marik and I. I sighed wistfully. If only dreams really did come true…

* * *

Chibi B: And there it is! I'd say more, but, my mom is sort of calling me for dinner. And it will take forever to move, since I'm sore from band practice...::pouts:: Anyways, hope you liked the chapter! I'll try to post the next one soon!

R&R! (Feeeed me!)


	14. Chapter 14

Chibi B: Okay, first off. This chapter is being posted in apology to forgetting my Ryou-can's b-day for the 2nd year in a row! ::sob:: I didn't remember till, now! And I felt REALLY bad for not doing anything at all to celebrate! I'm going online now to hopefully have a party for him in a chat room...but I still felt guilty, thus, this chapter is up!

Taski: Moron.

Chibi B: Hehe, it's really short, and I apologize....Oh! And thanks to all the reviews! It was really funny, I didn't remember if I posted this chapter last, or the other one...and everyone kept saying how fluffy it was, and I was thinking of THIS chapter, so, I was all confused...since some things in this one aren't so fluffy...That's a spoiler for you...Hehe...

Anywho, thank you reviewers!

Disclaimer: I do not own.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYOU!!! (Even though I'm a day late...)

THIS CHAPTER IS ALSO DEDICATED TO CECILIA (aka Anime Fan Meepa) I sorta borrowed her idea for this chapter! So, yeah, dedicated to her! You are luffed! ::glomps::

* * *

"Well, you do realize you'll have to share, don't you?" Marik grinned evilly, staring at the two teens with an odd glint in his eyes.

"Share?" Ryou asked softly, scrunching up his nose in confusion. "I'm afraid I don't quite understand…" I resisted the urge to sweep him up in my arms, he looked just adorable at that moment.

"You have to share Malik with Bakura and I! And he will have to share you!" Marik explained, grin still on his face until he began pouting. "You're not just going to leave us alone, are you?"

"But you aren't alone." Malik rose an eyebrow and nodded his head towards me.

"Ah, true." Marik hooked his arm around my neck and pulled me to his chest. "But we like you two as well. And it's quite obvious that you share the same feelings." I blinked. Obvious to whom? I hadn't felt anything…

"That doesn't matter." Malik huffed angrily. "It's forbidden for masters to have relationships with their slaves."

"Says who?" I questioned. "We don't follow the rules. And, from today on, you aren't our slaves anymore." Ryou and Malik's jaws dropped, and they looked at us fearfully. I didn't understand, weren't they supposed to be happy? I scowled and looked at my lover who wore an identical expression of confusion on his face.

"You, you don't want us anymore?" Ryou whimpered, staring at me with scared brown eyes. 

"What? Of course we still want you!" I laughed, realizing that they thought we were abandoning them. "It's just, Malik said relationships weren't aloud between master and slave. So, you aren't slaves anymore. You're our two beautiful-"

"Lovers." Marik interrupted, smirking while ruffling my hair affectionately.

"That is, if you agree." I smiled, somewhat anxious for their answer. After all, they could decide to just leave with their freedom. It was entirely up to them.

Ryou and Malik looked at each other, then back at us before looking at each other again. They nodded, small smiles on their faces and shared a quick kiss.

"That sounds like a dream." Malik grinned, and hugged Ryou tighter. Marik and I both smiled, letting out breaths of relief before hugging them tightly.

"Well, Malik, you're dream has come true." Marik kissed the teen's forehead and Ryou's cheek, before locking his lips with mine. He gave me a dazzling smile. "I believe this is just the way I felt when you and I got together." I shook my head and laughed.

"Same with me. I don't think I could get any happier than this." I sighed, looking down at the two precious angels in my arms. I didn't think anything could ruin my mood right then.

Unfortunately, I was proven wrong.

Marik stiffened, sensing the power before me, his eyes widening. Before I could ask him what was wrong, I felt it too. The most enormous amount of energy I had ever sensed from anyone before.

"Marik…" I whispered, trembling in absolute terror. Ryou and Malik were curled up in my arms, concerned looks plastered on their faces. My lover immediately stood before us, a calm expression on his face, even though I knew he was as petrified as I was.

"There's no need to be afraid, silly immortals." A powerful, deep, tenor voice chuckled. "I mean you no harm."

I continued to hold the teens tightly, resisting the urge to run away screaming at the top of my lungs. I had never encountered such an ancient vampire in all my existence. He must have survived for thousands of years!

"Ancient? Is it really necessary to remind me of my age, Bakura?" A shadow stepped out from the corner, and I was completely stunned by his image, only faintly realizing he knew my name and could read my mind with ease. He looked at us composedly, his arms folded neatly behind his back and wearing regular clothes found in the village. He had captivating blue-green eyes, and thick locks of black hair tumbling past his shoulders.

"May I inquire as to why we have been honored with the presence of a high rank vampire such as yourself?" Marik asked politely, keeping his head slightly bowed. The elder laughed heartily.

"There's no need for such manners, Marik! I've been watching you long enough to know you are not one to be civil for very long." He turned his sparkling sea green eyes to me, then glanced at the boys in my arms. 

Marik's body tensed warily, as did my own when his eyes rested on Ryou and Malik a bit longer than with us. I didn't care how powerful he was, I would not let him bring any harm to the teens. I tightened my grip on them, and once again the vampire laughed.

"There's no need to be so hostile. I won't harm your young ones either." He turned to Marik and I. "I came here to speak with you."

"What would someone with such a high status want with us?" Marik asked, never moving from his protective posture in front of us. It seemed as if the elder either took no notice or chose to ignore it, only staring at us with a sense of authority.

"I've been keeping my eyes on you." He started. "For as long as you and Bakura have been together." 

I felt myself began to shake even harder. He's watched us for centuries then…

"That's correct, Bakura." He turned his gaze on me. "My intentions have never been harmful. In fact, I provide you with a sort of protection." He smirked, and my eyes went wide.

"Then it was you, who stopped the fledglings from attacking us while we were unconscious." I breathed in realization. It explained everything. He laughed and nodded his head.

"That is also true. Though, I have to admit I didn't expect vampires such as yourselves to get caught in the sun."

He chuckled softly and walked towards Marik. I stiffened, looking at my lover apprehensively. He lifted his hand and placed it on Marik's chin, leaning down and, to my complete surprise, kissing him. Marik stood still, not kissing back or moving in any way. Soon enough, the ancient pulled back, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"My name is, Samiel. I've come to give you information about your two little ones." He glanced over at Ryou and Malik, who both gazed back at him, frightened. "I've told you before, I mean you no harm."

Before Marik and I even knew what was happening, the vampire was gone. Hearing whimpers and gasps, I looked down only to notice my arms were empty. I began to panic, and fearfully looked up to see Samiel kneeling down eye level with Ryou and Malik a few feet away in the bath. I was about to rush over to them, but a warning look from the immortal made me stay put, staring at them helplessly. Samiel nodded and turned his head to the two teens, smiling kindly.

"Hush, little ones. There's nothing to be afraid of." He cooed, taking each of the boy's hands and holding them gently. "You are happy here with these two, yes?"

Ryou and Malik nodded their heads, shivering violently. Ryou had tears pooling at the corner of his eyes, and I could tell he was struggling not to let them fall. It took everything I had not to just rush over there and sweep him up in my arms to comfort him.

"That's all I need to know." Samiel nodded, kissing each boy's cheek. He stood up, still holding their hands, and walked over to Marik and I.

"You will treasure these two? Protect them from anything, correct?" He asked sternly, his kind eyes and smile wiped off his face.

"Of course. They mean the world to us." Marik answered.

"Even from yourselves?" Our eyes widened in shock at that question.

"What do you mean?" I asked sharply.

"You will swear to me right now you will never turn these two into vampires." Samiel stared at us, his blue-green eyes blazing. "No matter how much you want to."

"We would never subject them to this kind of life." Marik said, his own eyes shining in rage. Samiel turned to him, smirking sadly.

"You'll start thinking about it soon enough, the more time you spend with them. You will start to realize how fragile their lives are, and that they will eventually die. And the more you think about that, the more you believe changing them is the only option left. You must swear to me now, that you will never do such a thing!"

I shook my head, stunned, and realizing that he was right. Ryou and Malik were mortal, they only lived for so long. I stared at them sadly. I didn't want to see them die! I wouldn't be able to go through something as horrible as that!

"If you turn them, it will only bring you despair. Trust me, that is why I came." Samiel finished quietly. "I do not want my two favorite ill-tempered vampires to go through what I am going through now."

We both stared at him with lost, confused expressions. Going through now? What did he mean? He stared at us emotionlessly.

"Araziel. That was his name; the name of my lover." I watched in awe as the powerful vampire almost gave way to tears. "I thought we'd be happy if I changed him. We'd be together forever, right? Wrong. He hated me because of what I did. And it's because of my foolish mistake, he isn't here with me now."

"What happened?" I inquired softly. I somehow needed to hear it, to know that it would be an error to change Ryou and Malik. 

"He ran away from me." Samiel smiled bitterly. "He's gone. I haven't seen him for decades. He was everything to me, just like you all are to each other." He looked at Marik and I. "Did you know, that you are the only two vampires in existence who have stayed together for this long without separating even once?" Marik and I shook our heads, and Samiel smiled. "Your love for each other is so strong. I don't want to see you two heartbroken, so, remember my warning."

"Yes, we will." Marik answered. I could only stare at my hands blankly, still kneeling in the water.

"Don't give up hope, however." Samiel smiled mysteriously. "Just because you don't change them, doesn't mean that they can't turn immortal another way." 

He turned around to walk out the door, but paused, looking thoughtful. I felt myself become more tense than before. Something bad was going to happy, I knew it…

"Then again," He mused, turning around once again to face us, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "I could put you to a test." Marik and I twitched worriedly. Samiel nodded, as though coming to a solution, and disappeared, reappearing in front of Ryou and Malik.

"No!" I screamed, my eyes widening in horror, scrambling to my feet to try and rescue them.

But I was too late…

Before I knew it, Ryou and Malik were gone, Samiel with them. I choked down my cry, staring at the place dully. Marik fell to his knees, splashing the water around, and began cursing in all the languages he knew, struggling to hold back his tears. I was no better, falling down next to my flailing lover, and staring at the spot the two stood just a few seconds before.

"They're gone." Marik hissed. "I can't even sense them!"

"No, no, no…" I clenched my eyes shut, pulling viciously at my hair. "This can't be happening! No!" I found myself being shaken roughly by Marik, the other staring into my eyes calmly.

"We'll have to search for them. Everything will be okay, Kura."

"Are you stark raving mad!? Did you sense his power?! It was simply overwhelming! He could have destroyed us all with a flick of his finger!"

"I know." Marik growled, "And yes, I sensed it. But what do you suggest we do? Forget about them?" I turned my head away, silent. Of course we couldn't just forget about them…

"Let's get moving then." I stood up, but was pulled back down by Marik, who looked at me like I was crazy.

"The sun will be rising in a few minutes. You know we won't find them now, we'll have to wait." I sighed in frustration. I wanted to look for them _now_, not waste any time. "Come on, Kura. Sleep." Despite my mind's protests, my body began to feel sluggish, and I allowed Marik to carry me to our coffin, snuggling up to his side as soon as we settled down.

"I love you." I mumbled, hiding my face in his neck.

"I love you too."

* * *

Chibi B: Okay, that's it. Done..XD Um, I'll try to write more later. But, I must go throw a belated b-day party for Ryou-chan...; Please R&R!

Thanks again Cecilia for the idea! You're the best!

HAPPY BELATED B-DAY RYOU!


	15. Chapter 15

Chibi B: Hallo! Well, yeah, I know I said I wasn't going to update this in like, a really long time. But, then I felt bad because this is my most popular story and stuff, and I noticed that not a lot of fics have been updated lately, so, I figured What the hell! I'll come up with some half-assed chapter to give them! And thus, this!

Taski: You're a real idiot, you know that?

Chibi B: I know! Er, this chapter is probably super crappy, since, I wrote the first part a while ago, and just randomly came up with the second part today…

The idea is still Cecilia's though! I think, I forgot her idea already, and every time I get online to ask her, I forget! ::bows:: So, if I ruined your idea Cecilia, I apologize greatly! I lurve you! 

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But, the two characters Samiel and Araziel are mine! ::huggles them:: Yes! Finally! Two bishies I can call my own!

* * *

The night came soon, but not soon enough. I was up as soon as Marik was, which was almost impossible for me to do. We left as soon as we could, grabbing a meal as we headed out on our journey.

"Where do you think they might have gone?" I asked, knowing he was as clueless as I was.

"Well, my best guess is the east."

"Why there?" I blinked, following Marik as he began to run in that direction.

"Because, most high ranking vampires live in the east, remember?" Oh yes, I had forgotten that small detail. The higher class vampires usually always lived away from the younger ones, usually getting annoyed with their inexperience.

We put our vampire speed to good use, and disappeared out of the village, our senses alert for any traces of our beloved teens.

A few hours later, we paused, feeling a spark in our minds. I gasped. It was Malik! I recognized it! Glancing over to my right, I saw that Marik had definitely felt it as well. We both nodded at each other and sped off towards where we felt Malik's mind burning brightly. A few minutes later we felt Ryou as well. What was odd though, was that we couldn't sense any emotions from them at all. No fear, no worry, no anything, and I became increasingly anxious as we traveled closer to our goals.

"Marik?" I asked hesitantly, as we stood outside an enormous mansion, feeling the two younger boys inside.

"Yeah?"

"I love you…" I whispered, clasping on to his hand, not sure if this was the last time I'd see my lover. He brought my palm up to his lips, and kissed it gently.

"I love you too, Kura." His eyes hardened, and flashed red. "Let's go."

We smashed open the door with ease, barging inside and running down the zigzagging halls towards our two young lovers, full of pure adrenaline and ready for action, when suddenly we were stopped by an overwhelming force.

"Hn. You two arrived here sooner than I thought." Samiel smirked, stepping out of the shadows, revealing himself to us as we stood trapped in the middle of the hallway, unable to shake the control he had over our bodies.

I tried as hard as I could to keep my fears pushed down, but was failing miserably when he stepped closer to Marik and I, staring straight at me.

"You are afraid, yes?" He asked, bringing his hand up to play with the strands of my hair. I gulped audibly, and refused to answer, my body trembling as he brushed the side of my cheek gently. "No need to fear me, I told you that already." He straightened himself and backed away to a respectable distance, letting us free from his control.

"Where are they?" Marik demanded as soon as he was able to move. Samiel chuckled, gesturing down the hallway.

"They're safe and sound. As I promised, I said I wouldn't bring you or your humans any harm."

"Then why did you take them?" I asked, feeling anxious to have Malik and Ryou back in my arms.

"It's a test." He smiled secretively at us, and winked.

"What sort of test?" Marik questioned warily. "Surely you know we are strong, if you've watched us for so long? And we are wise as well, not as wise as you perhaps…"

"That's not what I'm testing." Samiel waved his hand indifferently. "I know very well just how strong you are."

"Then what could you possibly want from us?"

"That's easy." The elder vampire smirked yet again, making me shudder mentally. "I said I wouldn't allow you to make the same mistake I did, at any cost. I want to test you to make sure you keep your word to me about not changing them into immortals."

"Yes?" Marik prodded, "And just how exactly will you do that?"

"Poison." Samiel answered simply, and the sinking feeling in my stomach grew.

"Wh-What do you mean?" I asked softly, dreading the soon to come answer.

"You're slaves. I poisoned them." He shrugged, as if it didn't matter. "They have a week left to live." My heart shattered, and I heard my lover inhale deeply, shock apparent on his face.

"A week?" I echoed mournfully, falling to my knees. That was all the time I had left with them? After we were all finally happy…and I had a week before they died…Just a week…

"Yes." Samiel finalized, walking past us and down the opposite hallway. "You may take them back to your home, or stay here, whichever you prefer."

"But you said you wouldn't hurt them!" Marik screamed desperately, his lavender eyes filled with despair. The elder frowned, and sighed.

"If they can survive the first four nights of my poison, and survive. I will heal them." I let out a sigh of relief at that statement. "However, if they take a turn for the worst, and end up on the verge of death on the second or third day, I will not heal them at all, and I'm afraid that we'll just have to let them go." My throat once again ran dry.

"I can't do that!" I pleaded, falling to my knees. He looked down at me, and I noticed some sympathy and compassion in his eyes.

"I'm afraid that's how it will be." His expression turned stern once again. "And, if you so much as think of changing them into one of us, I will kill all four of you, understand?"

Marik and I both nodded dumbly, still too shocked at the turn of events. I reached out to Malik and Ryou, feeling that they were both safe and not in any pain, but was troubled when once again I couldn't detect a hint of emotion.

"It's part of the drugs effect." Samiel explained, startling me out of my thoughts. "Ryou and Malik can't move, speak, see, or feel anything right now. I'm not sure if they can hear or not either." I looked at him blankly from my spot on the floor, and wanted to cry.

I might only have a few days left with them, and they couldn't even tell I was there?

I glanced over to see that Marik mirrored my expression on his own face, his fingers digging into his palms, making them bleed.

"Can we see them?" He asked hoarsely. Samiel nodded, and started down the hall, beckoning us to follow him. Marik started after him, but stopped to help me off the floor, since I couldn't seem to move.

"They're in here." He pointed to a door to his right, and Marik and I walked past him with only the two teens on our minds. Opening the door and walking inside, I cried out when I saw them both in separate beds, their breathing slightly raspy and a fine sheen of sweat covering their bodies.

"And you say they're not in pain?" Marik grumbled bitterly, walking over to Ryou and brushing the hair away from his pale face. Samiel stood by the doorway, watching my lover without emotion as he continued to stroke the teen's soft cheek.

I made my way over to Malik, on the opposite bed, and leaned down to entwine his fingers in mine, stroking the digits smoothly. My mind was in a state of shock, as if I hadn't fully come to terms with what had happened.

"I take it you shall be staying here." Samiel notified, turning around and striding down the hall, pausing once to turn around. "Don't forget to feed." He added, then continued down the corridor. His long, quiet steps diminishing within a few seconds.

I turned my attention back to the blond beauty in front of me.

"You and Ryou have got to hold on." I whispered, struggling to hold a smile on my face. "Marik and I don't want to live without you…We need to show you so many new things…"

"Like the sunsets during the summer…"

My lover's voice startled me, but I smiled, despite the fact that neither Ryou or Malik seemed able to hear us.

"Yes, and the small newborn animals that come out in the spring."

I closed my eyes, picturing the forest behind our manor, and all the different creatures that lived back there.

"And rainbows."

Marik's rumbling voice soothed me, and I smiled, picturing the different colors mixed together after the rain dispersed from the sky.

"And the ocean…"

Marik and I both paused as we thought back to the first time we saw the endless abyss of blue liquid together. We were so positively stunned, and overjoyed at such a discovery that we stayed by the sea for eight years before we moved on to explore other countries and places. But I know I'll never forget those moments…Living near the gigantic body of water relaxed me more than I was willing to admit.

"See? You can't leave yet, we still have so much to show you…" Marik kissed Ryou's palm, before burying his face in the other's neck, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"Mmhmm…" I mumbled, my forehead resting on Malik's palm. "Four days…just hold on for four days! Please…"

I don't know how long we stayed with them after that. It all seemed pretty muddled. I remembered Samiel coming in and forcing us out to hunt, before we returned and immediately sat by our young lovers.

Before we knew it, a day had passed, and the two didn't seem to be getting any better. In fact, they seemed to get worse.

Ryou's labored breathing worried me the most, and how pale and sickly his face was. Malik's tan skin had lost some of it's luster as well, making him look more fragile as he continued to lay sprawled out on the bed. Both of their bodies were covered in sweat, as was the sheets that surrounded them.

Marik and I tried as hard as we could to do anything to sooth them. We sang, brushed their hair, washed them with a wet cloth, and basically just talked to them, making promises on what we'd all do as soon as the two got better.

Samiel came yet again, and forced Marik and I to go out and hunt, both of us kicking and screaming our protests. We gave up, however, when Samiel hit Marik so hard that half of his ribs cracked and then proceeded to launch us out of his home.

"Are you alright?" I crouched down to my companion, and healed him quickly.

"Fine." He answered gruffly, and stood up, storming out towards some random direction. I trailed after him, just as upset, the stress slowly starting to take it's toll on my mind.

"What can we do? Ryou and Malik are getting more sick by the minute, and we can't just let them go!" I cried out, tugging on my lover's sleeve. "Isn't there anything we can do? Anything at all?"

Marik's eyes looked thoughtful, and he paused, staring off into space. I refused to let go of his arm, and waited somewhat impatiently for him to sort out his thoughts. I wanted to help them as soon as possible! It hurt, to see the two lying there so weak and fragile, unable to do anything for themselves, and watching as they slowly slipped further and further from life.

"Bakura,"

The voice startled me, and I glanced up hopefully at Marik, eager to hear what he had to say.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to go off on a journey, alright?" He talked slowly, and brought his arms around me, talking to me as if I were a child just woken up from a nightmare.

"You're abandoning me?" I asked weakly, cursing myself as I did. "Now? After all this?"

"I'm not abandoning you." He snapped, lavender eyes piercing as he forced me to look at him. "I'm going to go find someone whom I think can help us."

"Yami?" I asked, disbelieving. I never thought that he'd ask _him _for help.

"Pff, of course not." My lover scoffed, looking at me fondly. "I have someone else in mind. I'll return to you as soon as possible, alright?"

"Can't I come with you?" I didn't want him to leave me. I felt weak and powerless in Samiel's territory, the overbearing power of the elder still made me tremble. Marik let out a long breath of air and shook his head. 

"No. You need to stay here with Ryou and Malik and watch over them."

I slumped down in defeat, knowing that he'd say that, and nodded.

"Alright. Be careful." I whispered, pulling him down into my embrace. Despite his words that he wouldn't leave me, I couldn't help but be nervous, and heartbroken. This was the first time we were going to be separated for a while.

"I love you, Kura." Marik murmured, kissing me tenderly. "I'll come back. I promise."

And then the warm, comforting feeling of my lover vanished, leaving me feeling cold and empty. I stood at the spot for a moment longer, until I felt a thief wandering around. I glanced in the human's direction, and started off towards him, planning for a quick kill so I could return to Samiel's as soon as possible.

* * *

I came back to the manor, my hunger tamed, and began walking through the many halls to reach my beloved angels. I opened the door, and was shocked to see Samiel perched on Ryou's bed, stroking his silver locks gently. He glanced at my surprised face, and smiled.

"I have the ability to suppress my energy signal, you should know that." He said, speaking to me as if we were comrades, and I felt my anger and hatred growing intensely. How dare he talk to me like that after hurting the ones I loved more than my own life!?

"I did know." I spat coldly, not moving from my place at the doorway, too unsure to step into the room while the other was there.

"Where is that ill tempered blond?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in question, standing up and walking towards me. I hurried out of his way, and over to where he sat with my Ryou, glancing over the boy quickly to see if there were any new injuries. Finding none, I sighed in relief and turned to answer the older vampire's question.

"He went out." I shrugged simply. Samiel frowned and I felt him scan my mind for a lie. I knew he wouldn't find any untruthfulness in my words, so I didn't panic. I truly had no idea where Marik went.

"I see." He muttered, then spun around to leave. "Two more days, and they'll be healed. I'm surprised you and Marik haven't given any thought as to changing them so their lives will be saved."

"We told you already that we refused to convert them!" I screamed angrily. "I don't understand why you would do this to us! You swore you wouldn't hurt us or them, but you have! You're nothing but a selfish Ancient who wishes to amuse himself by torturing those weaker than him-!" I broke off when suddenly I was engulfed in agonizing pain. I screamed, my head thrown back, every nerve on fire as waves of torture continuously slammed into my body. Then, as soon as it came, it was gone, and I fell to the floor twitching and panting.

"Let that be a lesson, young one." Samiel glared at me angrily, his sea-green eyes cold as ice.

I opened my mouth to scream at him some more, when something in my heart snapped in half. Something was wrong, something was terribly, terribly wrong… 

I stopped, a horrified look on my face as I turned around to stare at the bed next to me, and the angel boy on it.

He was no longer breathing.

* * *

Chibi B: Er, yeah, I bet everyone is all like, SUPER pissed for that cliffy! And the thought that I won't be working on this again for a while…::hides:: Don't hurt me! I'll try to work on more RIGHT NOW! Along with HA too, I'm stuck on that as well…stupid writer's blocks…Oh! And please ignore all the errors in this chapter, I'm sure there were a lot of them, but I really wanted to post this today, and I'm too lazy to check!

Taski: Pfft, yeah, you are lazy. You're STILL in your pjs, and it's 4 p.m!

Chibi B: I'm in my sweat outfit! Not my pjs! Hmph! And, since I'm hungry, I'm off to eat another hotdog…hehe, I'm on a hotdog craving…::has eaten 4 packages of hotdogs in two weeks:: Hehe! Okies, hoped you enjoyed this! Bye for now! 

R&R! I love feedback! It convinces me to work on this more…


	16. Chapter 16

Chibi B: ::peeks out hesitantly:: Urm…hello? I'm really, really, really, REALLY sorry for not updating! It's been over a month! ::bows::

Taski:…Loser.

Chibi B: I knooooow! And I feel really bad! I've been super stressed these past few weeks, and had no inspiration to write at all…And, I'm completely lost o the next chapter…hehehe…

Well, anywho, some of the reviews I got scared me…XD I opened my box, and expected some nice, cool reviews that I usually get that make me all warm and fuzzy inside…Instead I was welcomed with the words DIIIIIE! Or other rather threatening comments for leaving everyone at a cliffy….::coughs::

The funny thing is, I didn't even realize I sort of, um, killed Ryou…I figured it out the next day at school, and was super upset…XD Just ask my friends, I kept muttering things to myself like, "I killed him so bad he's dead now! Poor Ryoooouuu…" Er, yeah…So, naturally I had to find a way to bring him back! Which you'll find out later…I was short on time soooo, the way he comes back is in no way dramatic at all. My apologies.

THANK YOU REVIEWERS! ::huggles them all even though more than half tried to kill her last chapter::

Disclaimer: I no own!

---

---

He was no longer breathing.

"No…" I whispered, that one word filled with a pleading, begging, hoping tone. "NO!"

Faintly, I remembered seeing Samiel standing at the door, a shocked look on his face, as if he didn't expect this to happen at all.

"RYOU!" I shrieked, stumbling over to the bed, shaking his shoulders. "Wake up! Wake up, Ryou!! Ryouuu!" I sobbed and whimpered pitifully, clutching the mortal's shirt and burying my head in his chest, dully realizing there wasn't a heart beat. "No, no, no, no…wake up, wake up…" I begged softly.

I was in a state of shock. My angel was dead. Dead, dead, dead, cold, no longer living, lifeless, dead, dead, dead, dead…

I snapped.

"NO! Don't you dare die on me Ryou! Don't you dare!" Without even pausing to think, I slammed my fist on his chest, and felt his body jolt beneath me. A small, weak and struggling gasp of breath was music to my ears, and I felt his heart beating faintly in his chest.

I stared, shocked. He was alive again…Alive!

Laughter bubbled out of my throat, and I grasped the body beneath me, tears streaming down my face.

"Thank God, thank God…"

I must have shocked his heart into starting again, and that thought only made me laugh harder.

"You fool! Ryou, Ryou, Ryou, don't you ever do that to me again! Ryou…" I murmured his name like a mantra, rocking his body back and forth in my arms, my ear pressed to his chest, his heartbeat continuing at it's slow pace.

I had never been so utterly frightened in my existence. All I kept thinking was how I wouldn't be able to survive without him, without my Ryou.

"Samiel!"

I jumped up, startled at the unfamiliar voice that thundered throughout the manor, and the threatening note it had to it. I turned my head only to find the elder vampire looking stunned, and somewhat excited. He turned to vanish from the room, but another beat him to it.

I was startled at the different vampire's appearance. He looked as if he usually had a kind and gentle face, only now it was twisted in uncontrolled anger. One of his eyes was the same aqua color as Samiel's, but the other was a deep emerald green shade. His luscious midnight colored hair trailed in long waves down his back, stopping at his waist, and I had to resist the urge to run my finger's through it.

I know that right now you're probably thinking that he looks almost just like Samiel by his description, am I right? But, surprisingly enough, they looked nothing alike. For one thing, this vampire's hair was such a dark shade of black it was almost blue, and it was not as thick as compared to Samiel's duller black mane. The elder vampire was also much more taller than this younger one, towering over him well over a few inches. This other immortals eyes, however, was what really split the two apart, captivating me with their fiery and passionate gaze.

"Araziel…"

It was but a whisper, but I heard it clearly from the ancient's mouth.

So, this young beauty was the once-slave Samiel pined after for so many years.

"You've come back to me?"

"I have not." Was the quick and stern reply, those two unique eyes narrowing at their former master. "I came only to answer a desperate lover's call." Marik then stepped out from behind him, and rushed over to me.

"Is Ryou okay now?" He asked quickly, his eyes darting to the limp figure on the bed to my own eyes. "I felt him disappear…"

"He's fine." I hushed him, throwing my arms around his neck, relieved that he came back as he promised. "He'll be better soon, right?"

"Right. I'm glad I found Araziel so quickly… " Marik smiled at me and kissed my forehead. A crash behind us ruined our moment and we turned to witness the quarrel between the two former lovers.

"How dare you do this to them? Can't you see that you're causing them nothing but grief?!" Araziel roared, glaring darkly at the still shocked looking elder. I couldn't help but admire him, after all, he was no where as near as powerful as Samiel, and yet he stood up to him boldly, with no fear at all.

"I did it for their own good, love! Can't you see that?" Samiel shouted back just as loudly as he got over his surprise. He was growling softly in the younger one's direction, baring his fangs. "I didn't want them to make the same mistake I did!"

"They won't! Even I can tell that!" Araziel cried out exasperatedly. "They actually _love_ them enough to consider how they'd feel if they were changed!"

Samiel flinched, his shoulder's slumping as he stared dejectedly at the other.

"What do you wish me to do, beloved? I tire of your insults and curses, they hurt just as if a stake was being driven into my heart."

"If you even have one." The younger one spat cruelly. "After all, only a heartless monster would take mortality away from one who cherished it like no other, and give him nothing but a life full of pain and suffering in return!"

I couldn't stop myself from wincing at the harsh words myself. Would Ryou and Malik have turned out like that if we made the same mistake Samiel made?

"As I've asked before, my love." Samiel stated wearily, resting his back against the wall. "What is it you wish of me?"

"I wish for you to cure those two poor mortals and leave the four alone. Let them live in peace without your disruption. And if they choose the make the same mistake as you," at those words he glared in Marik and my own direction, both of us shuddering involuntarily. "then let them suffer with the consequences."

"As you wish, beloved." The elder vampire sighed, and started across the room towards us and our two precious teens. He whipped out a syringe seemingly out of nowhere, and proceeded to fill it up with a certain liquid, before injecting it into both Ryou and Malik's necks.

"Will they be alright?" I questioned, once again running my hands through Ryou's soft silvery-white hair.

"They'll be completely healed within a day. The poison will out of their system entirely by then."

"May we leave now?" Marik asked, still standing next to me.

"Yes, you may." Araziel answered before Samiel could even open his mouth. The ancient glared wearily at the brazen vampire, eyes holding a warning note.

"You're treading on thin ice, my love." Was all he muttered, but I could tell he was quickly loosing patience with the handsome black-haired immortal. Araziel sniffed, and turned his nose in the other direction, showing just how little he cared for his maker's words.

I carefully picked Ryou up in my arms, and started for the door, wanting to leave as soon as possible. I bowed down to Araziel before I left, muttering a quick thank you, and hurried out of the room. Truthfully, I didn't want to witness the future argument between the two that I knew was going to happen.

Marik caught up behind me, cradling Malik in his arms, eyeing the mansion behind him dryly.

"Do you wish to go home now?" He asked, making me blink in slight confusion.

"Where else is there to go?" I murmured, wondering exactly what he was thinking of. Marik turned towards me, his lavender eyes seemingly passive, which surprised me immensely. I didn't even remember the last time he looked that way; so at ease.

"The ocean." He spoke up. Blinking, I let a small smile cross my face.

"Splendid idea, love." I said softly, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Shall we head off now?" He nodded in return, and we both sped off to the West, knowing we'd be safe and out of the range of higher ranking vampires.

Ryou and Malik still lay unconscious in our arms, safe and sound. Marik and I locked eyes, and it was then we made a pact, to never destroy their mortality, no matter how much it would hurt us to watch them grow older throughout the years.

But, I still couldn't shake off the feeling that I had forgotten something…Something important that Samiel said before…

---

---

When we finally arrived at a safe location, a spot alongside the sea where no one inhabited, we were able to relax. This was the same spot that Marik and I lived decades ago, and the house we used was still there, standing in all it's glory. Entering, we found the most comfortable bed we had and tucked Ryou and Malik in, each of us watching them sharply for any signs of trouble.

I ran my fingers through Ryou's hair, and down his neck to feel his pulse, just to know that it was still there, and he was still alive. Letting out a shaky sigh, the stress of the past few days caught up with me, and without any warning to my lover, I collapsed on the floor in tears.

"Bakura…" Marik mumbled, rushing over to me. I felt his arms wrap around me in a comforting familiar embrace, and I clutched to him desperately, needing to feel him, to know that he was with me as well.

"He was dead, Marik!" I wailed, his arms tightening their hold on me. "Dead! I couldn't hear his heartbeat or anything! Marik, what if he didn't come back? What if-!"

"Hush."

I stopped my tears at his command, but continued to sniffle pathetically. But I couldn't erase that image from my mind! Ryou, laying there still and unmoving, his face pale, and lips turning a slightly blue color...

"Don't think about it, love." Marik said softly, licking softly at my neck, knowing that it would calm me down somewhat. "Ryou's alive. See? He's sleeping right now on that bed, and when he wakes up, he'll need to be comforted. The last thing he needs to see is you in a wreck, crying on the floor."

Though the words hurt, I knew they were true, and took several deep breaths to calm myself down, my forehead resting on my lover's shoulder.

"Stay with me?" I pleaded, feeling the sun begin it's steadily rise over to horizon.

"Of course."

He picked me up and set me down on the same bed Ryou and Malik were on, before wandering around the room and making sure all the windows were closed tightly, hanging bed sheets over them as an added precaution.

"I love you." I murmured, already dozing off, sensing Marik standing over me. "Don't leave me…"

"Never." He promised, and I smiled when his arms curled around me, and a kiss was placed on my cheek. "I'll never leave you, Bakura."

With those sweet, reassuring words, I once again let sleep claim me, feeling safe now that I was wrapped in my lover's eternal embrace.

---

---

Night came soon, and my eyes shot open when I realized that Marik was no longer with me. Sitting up, I glanced around the room in a panic, noticing in relief Malik and Ryou were still in bed, but still there was no sign of my lover.

Marik? I called out with my mind, praying he heard me.

Kura? Is something wrong? Marik replied back, and I let out sigh of relief that he was okay.

I woke up and you weren't here. I sent back, letting him know that I was a bit upset. Marik began to send his apologies telepathically, letting me know that he was sorry.

I left to restock on supplies, since I'm sure Ryou and Malik will be hungry when they wake up and we have no food to give them. 

Oh, I see, and you couldn't wait till I got up? I mumbled, turning on my side, facing Malik. I brushed my fingers through his hair and down his face, cupping his cheek in the palm of my hand.

You were exhausted, Kura. I thought you could use more sleep. Anyways, I'm on my way back. 

All right then. Be careful. I sent back, before once again returning my attention to Malik's sleeping face. He and Ryou were no longer sweating, and their breathing was even and controlled, not like it had been before when they were poisoned, and the thought that they were going to wake up soon had me practically dancing with joy.

A few minutes later, I heard the front door of the house open, and then footsteps down the hall. Marik waltzed in, and smiled at me, crawling back onto the bed next to Ryou.

"Welcome back." I whispered, so as not to wake the two beauties from their dreams. Marik nodded his head in reply, and gave me a quick mental kiss which had me feeling all giddy and happy.

"I think that these two will be sleeping for most of the night, and you need to feed." Marik said quietly, twirling a strand of Ryou's hair around his finger. I sighed, knowing he was right, but unwilling to leave just yet.

"Can we stay for a few minutes longer?" I wondered, "Just to make sure…" I trailed off, wincing when a memory of Ryou's pale face flashed through my mind. Across the bed, Marik nodded in his understanding way, his eyes softening.

"Of course we can, Kura."

So, we both relaxed there for a few hours more until Marik forced me out of bed to go feed with him, since he didn't hunt earlier that night either.

On the way back to our house, we were both silent, walking alongside the reserved beach in front of our house. Things previously said by Samiel were running through my head, one particular comment burning brightly in my mind. I chanced a quick glance at Marik, and prepared to ask my question.

"Marik?"

"Hmm?" He tilted his head, letting me know he was listening.

"Do you think I'm boring?" I watched, a bit shocked, when Marik's eyes shot open and he tripped on the sand, falling none too gracefully on his face.

"Excuse me?" He asked, pushing himself up off the sand and brushing his clothes off.

"Am I boring?" I asked yet again, frowning when a grin spread across Marik's face, and he started to laugh. "Marik!"

"B-Boring?" He snickered, eyes shining with mirth. "Bakura, you are many, many things, but boring is definitely not one of them! How could you ask such a absurd question?" I huffed, angry he seemed to take my comment so lightly.

"Samiel mentioned how we were the only two vampires he knows of who have stayed together for so long, and, well…" I trailed off, suddenly feeling unsure. "I wanted to know if you were growing tired of me…"

"Bakura," Marik sighed deeply, and wrapped his arms around me, still chuckling lightly. "Trust me when I say this, I do not think you are boring in any way, shape, or form, and I am most surely not growing tired of you."

"Then what draws you to me?" I wondered, knitting my eyebrows together in frustration. "You could have any vampire you want! Why do you stay with me?"

"Because I love you." Marik answered, shrugging. "I don't want any other vampires, I want _you_. Why do you doubt me, now of all times?" I flinched, slumping guiltily in his arms at the hurt tone he used.

"I don't know, just, some of the things Samiel said…"

"Bakura, I will stay with you for eternity." Marik promised, and I couldn't help but smile. "Will you stay with me?"

"Of course." I answered without any hesitation at all, and I wanted to slap myself for even doubting Marik in the first place.

"Good." Marik began nuzzling the side of my neck, planting soft kisses on the skin he found.

I immediately relaxed and closed my eyes, purring quietly at the feeling. Marik snickered, and slowly trailed his hands up and down my sides.

"What do you say?" He breathed into my ear, causing me to shudder at the feeling. "Right here? Under the moon and stars on the beach…" I moaned when his tongue flicked the outer edge of my earlobe sensually, needing to feel more of him. We hadn't been together in so long…

"Sounds perfect…"

With those words, nothing else could be heard on the beach except for my continuous cries of pleasure, and the waves rolling steadily on the shore.

---

---

Chibi B: As I said before! The way I brought Ryou back was crappy!

Taski: I found it amusing how stupid it was

Chibi B: Thanks! ::happy face:: So, I promise I'll try really hard to finish this…and HA…But, with everything that's been going on right now, it won't be soon…::bows again:: Sorrrrrry!

R&R! You'd be surprised how it gives me inspiration!


	17. Chapter 17

Chibi B: Hiyo! ::waves:: It's another chapter! Yaaaay!

Taski: Boooo!

Chibi B: Oh, hush you...Um, yeah, anywho...sorry once again for the wait...A lot of bad crap's been happening to me. ::sigh::

Good news! One of the sequels to this fic is up!! ::cheers:: Anime-fan Meepa is helping me out by writing it...it's Ryou's POV on the fic, and you can find it in her profile, so go take a peak! Read some of her other fics too, they rock! ::grins::

Thank you reviewers! ::throws out plushies:: You're the best! And make me skip my homework just to write a few paragraphs...I wuv you all!

Disclaimer: Don't own. Get off my back!

Side note: It wouldn't let me do the original thingies to demonstrate Marik and Bakura's mind speech, so it changed to-

>Bakura>

>>Marik>>

Hope that's not too confusing! Okay, on the with fic!

* * *

"Mmm, that was wonderful…" Marik purred, wrapping his arms around my waist once we collapsed onto the sand in exhaustion. I grunted in agreement, still trying to catch my breath, and began licking the bite marks I had left on his neck and shoulders.

"We should head back…" I muttered tiredly. I knew we still had plenty of time left until sunrise, but I wanted to be with Ryou and Malik as long as I could before our time ended.

"Mmhmm…" Marik purred, his arms tightening around my waist. "Grab on to me." Sighing, I did as I was told, and snaked my arms around his neck, pressing my face into his chest. Before I knew it, we were back in our house and up in the room Malik and Ryou were at…still naked.

"Marik!" I screeched, smacking him on the head. He let go of me with a yelp and glared.

"What?!"

"You could have gotten my clothes!"

"They were full of sand! Plus, they smelled bad…"

"They what!? Are you saying that I stink?" I huffed indignantly, crossing my arms. How dare he!?

"Umm…" Marik stuttered sheepishly. "Well, we have worn the same clothes for the past few days…" His look only made me more angry, and I began twitching in irritation.

"Marik…"

"Yes, love?"

"You have three seconds to leave before I kill you…"

"But-"

"Three."

"Kurraaaaa!"

"Two."

"Can't I have a spanking instead?" He teased, knowing it would irritate me to no end, and irritate me it did. I threw my hands up in the air, completely exasperated with him.

"What am I going to do with you?" I muttered hopelessly, pretending to fall back and faint in an exasperated manner. Marik began snickering at my theatrics and I grinned, slapping his arm playfully. "Go get us some clothes, silly fool."

"Of course, beloved!" Marik bowed, flashing his teeth in a grin and winking at me before he left the room in search of some garments.

Once again, I found myself rolling my eyes at my lover, but feeling oddly satisfied that things were already starting to get back to normal. Now if our two young mortals would just wake up, everything would be perfect…

"Nnngh…"

My ears perked up at quiet sound, and I glanced towards the bed hopefully. It sounded like Malik, he was waking up!

"Malik?" I said softly, reaching down to palm his cheek, running my thumb across his skin softly. He twitched and frowned, before his eyes began to flutter, and his lavender eyes peered up at me blurrily.

I could have wept right then and there when I saw his eyes, but held it in and smiled as best I could.

"Malik, come on now, wake up." I cooed, stroking his hair. A quiet keening sound left his throat, and he blinked up at me more clearly now, confusion radiating from him. He tried to open his mouth to speak, but winced at his dry throat.

>Marik? Malik's woken up!>

>>What?! I'll be right there!>>

>Grab a glass of water for him, and one for Ryou too. They're parched.>

"Shh, don't talk. Marik will bring you up some water. I'm sure you're thirsty." He nodded his head frantically at the offer of water, before looking down, noticing my lack of clothes. He blushed and quickly looked the other way, and I couldn't help but chuckle at his shyness.

"I'm here! Here's the water!" Marik scrambled into the room hastily, handing Malik a glass and setting the other one on a table next to the bed. Frowning, I noticed he still didn't have any clothes on, and apparently he didn't bring me any either.

"Marik…" I hissed, glaring at him.

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry…" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before slipping out of the door and returning a few seconds later with some clothes.

"Thanks." I muttered, putting them on quickly so Malik wouldn't be so embarrassed.

"Wh-What happened?" Malik croaked, and winced at the hoarseness of his own voice. I glanced at the now empty glass in his hands and blinked, I didn't even see him drink it.

"You're safe now." Marik smiled, grabbing on to Malik's small hand and planting kisses on his palm.

"Ryou?"

"Right next to you, lovely." Marik said quietly, and Malik blushed at the new nickname before turning his head to see his unconscious friend.

"Will he be alright?" Malik asked worriedly, using his other hand to brush the hair away from Ryou's face.

"He'll be fine." I assured, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "I'm so sorry I wasn't able to keep him from taking you…" The small kisses on Malik's hand paused, Marik nuzzling against Malik sorrowfully, as if in apology.

"Wasn't your fault…" Malik rasped, smiling. However, that smile soon turned to a frown as he looked around himself curiously. "Where…?"

"Oh!" Now knowing why he looked to confused. "This is a different house Marik and I own. It's on the beach, by the ocean."

"The ocean…" Malik's eyes narrowed thoughtfully, a small frown on his face. "I, I remember someone mentioning the ocean while I was sleeping…" My eyes lit up, and I grinned, once again kissing Malik's face.

"That was us talking to you…" I explained. "I'm glad you could hear us."

"Well, I only heard bits and pieces of words," Malik said hesitantly. "And I couldn't tell it was you, the voice sounded different."

"It's understandable." Marik shrugged, his left hand still holding on to Malik's while his right arm snuck around my waist. "Ryou should be waking up soon." Malik shifted, his nose wrinkling in distaste when he realized that he was naked, and the sheets clung to his skin.

"Yuck…" He muttered, "I smell like sweat…" Marik and I both chuckled softly, and Marik gently pulled the covers off of Malik's body.

"How about we give you a bath then?" He smirked, pulling a flushed Malik to his feet. The younger boy nodded, and I could sense his relief at the thought of taking a nice, relaxing soak in the tub.

"You go ahead and take him, I'll wait for Ryou to wake up." I waved my hand at them as they disappeared out into the hall and around the corner.

I turned my attention back to Ryou, shaking his shoulder gently to hopefully wake him up. All I got in response was a tired moan, and a soft flutter of eyelids before he stilled once again. Sighing, I climbed onto the bed with him, and rested my head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"Please wake up, little one." I pleaded, stroking his pale hand with my fingers and kissing them when I was through.

Another quiet moan caused me to look up just in time to see his eyes flutter all the way open, blinking up at the ceiling, puzzled. I leapt off of his chest and grabbed the glass of water by the desk, helping him into a sitting position before handing it to him. I knew he was going to be desperate for a drink, since Malik seemed to be that way when he first woke up.

Ryou drank down the water thirstily, gasping for breath when he was finished and looked up at me, his eyes shining with tears.

"Ryou…" I choked out, knowing that my eyes were the same way, and reached out to hold his trembling form. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that, little one…I'm so, so sorry."

"B-Bakura…" He whispered, his voice cracking lightly. "Not your f-fault." My heart swelled, and my grip on him tightened. How could he and Malik just forgive us without any problem…

"Ryou, angel…" I pulled back to kiss his forehead lovingly, before leaning my own against his, staring into his sparkling brown eyes. He smiled at me nervously, before lightly kissing my lips, pulling away quickly and ducking his head to hide his face. I chuckled and lifted his chin up so we were at eye level again, he was so adorable. I leaned down, my lips mere centimeters from his own, and kissed him more passionately, my tongue sliding through his open mouth and into the moist cavern inside.

He gasped softly, and moaned, latching on to my shoulders for support as I continued to ravage his mouth at my own slow pace. Then, sensing he needed air soon, I pulled back and stared into his dazed face as he panted, trying to regain his breath.

"You're so beautiful, Ryou…" He blushed at my compliment, and once again bowed his head so his hair covered his face. Laughing, I lightly pecked the side of his cheek before swooping him off the bed and into my arms.

"Let's go meet Marik and Malik, shall we?" I asked, smiling at the beaming face of the boy in my arms.

"Malik! He's okay, right?" Ryou asked excitedly, almost bouncing in my arms.

"Yes, he's fine. He and Marik are taking a bath now." Ryou sighed, and leaned his head against my shoulder.

"A bath sounds nice…"

"Then a bath you shall have, little one." I smiled, "Though, the bath here isn't quite as large as the one back home." Ryou blinked at me curiously, before looking around with a shocked look on his face.

"Where are we?"

"You just noticed?" I questioned, snickering when he pouted. "We're at a beach. This is a small house Marik and I own."

"Really?" Ryou breathed out, his eyes shining in wonder. "You mean, with the ocean, and sand, and everything else?"

"Yes."

"Wow…"

"Well, here we are." I announced, stopping in the hallway and setting Ryou down on his feet before swinging the door open, only to be greeted by a steaming site.

Malik was sitting in Marik's lap, his legs wound tightly around his waist and Marik's tongue down his throat. The teen was moaning softly, kissing Marik back with everything he had, whimpering when hands slowly rubbed up and down his back.

Ryou and I both stared at the sight, him blushing while I drooled openly at the two. They were extremely sexy at that moment. Shaking out of my dirty thoughts, I coughed to grab their attention and almost laughed when Marik pulled back and glared at me.

"Having fun, are we?" I teased, eyes twinkling. He snorted at me and kissed Malik once more before untangling the boy's legs and turning him around so his back was to his chest.

"I was, beloved." Marik finally greeted, scowling at me half-heartedly. I threw him a quick smile, before gently guiding Ryou into the room for him to see.

"Ryou!" Malik shouted, struggling out of Marik's arms and scrambling over to the other boy before launching into his arms. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Same here, Malik." Ryou said softly, squeezing his best friend back before kissing his cheek. He squeaked as he was suddenly pulled out of Malik's embrace and into another's.

"Glad you're okay, little one." Marik purred, holding Ryou's back to him as he planted tiny kisses at the end of Ryou's neck.

"Marik! Knock it off." I scowled, punching him lightly. "Let the boy wash up!"

"Spoilsport!" Marik stuck his tongue out at me childishly, making me roll my eyes in return. I turned back to Ryou and Malik, gently pushing them towards the tub.

"Go on and get in. I'm sure Marik didn't really let you wash up, did he Malik?" The tanned youth blushed and shook his head. I sighed. "Didn't think so." After they were both in the tub, I shed my clothes and slid in as well, Marik not far behind.

"Honestly, Marik. You couldn't let the poor kid wash himself?" I teased, elbowing my lover in the side. He grunted and flashed a grin at Malik.

"But he was so irresistible…I couldn't help but kiss him!" Malik blushed, and ducked his head under the water, Ryou giggling at him. I couldn't help but smile back, the sight of the two laughing bringing me more joy than I would care to admit. This was how it should be…just the four of us, being together and having fun…

"You two feel better, right?" Marik asked, staring at the two concernedly, his playful mood gone within a heartbeat. I glanced over at them as well, wanting to be one hundred percent sure they were okay.

"I feel fine…" Ryou assured, flashing us a brilliant smile and leaning his head on Malik's shoulder.

"Same here." Malik answered with a grin, his arm snaking around Ryou's waist. I couldn't help but chuckle in my head. It seemed as if Malik not only looked like Marik, but acted like him in some ways as well.

We sat in comfortable silence, bathing each other delicately until we were satisfied before leaving to go lounge in the room we were in earlier. We gave Malik and Ryou each a pair of comfortable pajamas to wear, though, Marik was reluctant and wanted the two to stay nude…I convinced him otherwise….

"Hey…"

All three of us perked up at the sound of Marik's voice, lying in a comfortable position on the bed; Ryou curled up in Marik's arms, and Malik in my own.

"Yes?" I replied, waiting to hear what Marik wanted to say. I absentmindedly began to run my fingers through Malik's bleach blond locks, though they were still wet, and listened as he quietly moaned at my touch.

"Ryou, Malik…" Marik started, and I heard him hesitate slightly before starting up again. "If, if there was a way, for you to become immortal without becoming a vampire…would you do it?"

I stiffened at the question, my hand pausing in their ministrations and felt Malik tense up above me.

"Um…" I heard Ryou stutter slightly, and began wondering where my older lover was heading with this.

"It's just a question, you don't have to answer." Marik said quickly, feeling the sudden tension in the room.

"I suppose, I wouldn't mind living forever…if I had you three with me." Ryou muttered softly. I sensed Malik's agreement, and tightened my hold on his body, my hand reaching out to find Ryou's, interlacing our fingers. If only it was possible…If only…

* * *

Chibi B: Sorry this chapter was so, pointless...I promise the next few will be more interesting..I hope...There's special things that are supposed to happen! ::gasp:: Yeah, so, once again, check out Meepa's fic in Ryou's POV! Enjoy!

R&R please! It's appreciated!


	18. Chapter 18

Chibi B: Oh my goodness…I AM ALIVE! ::gasp::

Taski: Yeah, I think your reviewers have lost faith. ::pokes them::

Chibi B: I know! I'm so sorry about everything! But, I had a whole bunch of crap to deal with here, then I went through writer's block, etc. I'll be starting on sequels, however. Marik's POV will be out soon, hopefully…And then maybe about how Marik and Bakura first met. I'm not sure yet…

So, there will be a lot of work to get done!

I want to thank all my loyal reviewers, you've been great! And all those who have read this fic, but haven't reviewed…I love you too, I just wish you'd leave a comment! XD

Disclaimer: Don't own it, but I do own Araziel and Samiel!

Since is being dumb again...I had to change sign thingies.

(Bakura)

((Marik))

:Ryou:

::Malik::

* * *

Quiet whispers greeted me when I awoke, not even realizing that I had fallen asleep when the sun had risen. I yawned, which caught the attention of my three lovers, and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hello, beloved, did you sleep well enough?" Marik asked, his arm winding around my waist, pulling me into a sitting position while ignoring my protests.

"Hn." I found that answer sufficient enough, and leaned against his side, gently nuzzling against his shoulder. I glanced at Malik and Ryou, who looked much better than the previous day, which had me feeling relieved.

"Good evening, Bakura." Ryou said politely, and I couldn't help but grin and beckon him towards me. He crawled over Marik's lap and sat in front of me while I began to stroke his pale locks of hair.

"Nice to see you're feeling better." I commented, laughing slightly when Ryou closed his eyes and purred. "You're so beautiful Ryou…"

"M-Me?" Ryou stuttered, opening his eyes to stare at me, blushing. "I'm, hardly beautiful…" I scowled.

"What makes you say that? I think you and Malik are the most gorgeous creatures I've ever seen." I admitted, glancing over to catch Malik's gaze as well.

"I agree with Kura." Marik's voice rumbled next to my ear, his hand tightening its grip on my waist as he pulled me into a quick kiss. "You two, are positively stunning."

To my complete surprise, Ryou started crying, Malik near tears himself. I pulled the distraught child to my chest, wiping away his tears with my thumb.

"What's wrong, little one?" I asked, frowning worriedly when he burrowed into my arms.

"We're not used to such kinds words…" Malik confessed to me from his comfortable position nestled in Marik's lap. "Nobody has ever called us beautiful without wrong intentions…or just out of pure mockery...It's…a wonderful feeling."

"We both already told you our feelings," Marik said, stroking the tanned teen's back, watching carefully as the other shivered at his touch. "We'll never hurt you…or let anyone else hurt you ever again."

"Promise." I added in, a smirk on my lips as I watched Marik bend down to kiss Malik, the other teen happily opening his mouth to the vampire's questing tongue. Feeling a tug on my own shirt, I looked down to meet nervous chocolate brown eyes as he leaned up to kiss me, slowly at first, then with a growing passion.

(This is the lemon that Anime-Fan Meepa wrote for me! huggles her It's great! And you can sorta tell...cause the writing style is reallllly good XD But, unfortunately, I can't post the whole thing. I'm sorta paranoid of getting kicked off again…So, this is the end of it, cause it's important to the plot!)

* * *

I roughly leaned down, nipping at his neck, feeling him wrap his arms once more around my own, burying his face there. That feeling was pulling harder at my stomach than earlier, until finally, I could feel the pressure shoot downwards, and I bit down on my precious one's flesh out of instinct, wrapping my arms around Ryou's back, holding him to me, as he pierced my own skin with his teeth. The feeling was simply too much to take, as I spilled myself completely in him, body shaking as I felt him grow even tighter, feeling a hot liquid splash up against my chest. We both stayed in that position, panting, and trying to regain our breath... I could taste blood on my teeth and licked the delicious stuff off, before cleaning the puncture I had made.

Glancing over one last time, I saw my two tanned loves doing the same, curled up against each other, Malik smiling as Marik nursed the wound on the former's neck as well. I smiled, pulling out of Ryou, hearing him whine slightly in response, but he was too spent to really care. I then moved the both of us over to our other two group members, plopping down and petting both of our little darlings' faces. Malik smiled wider and nuzzled my hand, while Ryou was purring contentedly by my side. Marik and I looked at each other, before leaning in a sharing a loving kiss, pulling back and grinning, feeling so utterly complete for the very first time.

* * *

(End cut off of lemon! Once again, thank Meepa! If you want the full thing- which is AWESOME!!!-…You can either wait for it to be posted on Mediaminer-I think they're having problems though.. Or you could just leave your e-mail address in a review, and I'll send it to everyone who wants it in a week or so. Okay?)

It was then I noticed another presence in my mind, one that shone brightly alongside Marik's…with yet another weaker attendance. Awed, I probed at the feeling, and felt Ryou jump beside me, a look of curiosity on his face. Malik twitched as well.

:What was that?:

My eyes shot open in shock. (Ryou?!)

:"Wh-What?":

((Huh?))

::What the hell?::

"Alright, what's going on?" Marik asked, currently sitting up and looking at all three of us worriedly.

"I have no idea," I gasped, feeling more gentle probing on my mind. "I can feel Malik and Ryou…"

"Me too." He muttered, glancing at the two confused teens. "Malik, try to say something in your mind. Think really hard now, okay?"

"Um, alright." Malik frowned, but did as he was told.

::Hello?::

"I heard you!" Ryou squealed excitedly. I could too, and by the looks of it, Marik heard it as well.

I flopped back down on the bed, my thoughts running rampant in my head. Well, this was quite confusing.

:Oh no, Bakura looks upset…I hope he's okay:

I glanced up when I heard Ryou's thoughts, and saw him staring at me worriedly.

(I'm fine, little one. Just, perplexed.)

He jumped a bit at hearing my voice, then blushed and curled up to my side.

"There's no use worrying about this now." Marik muttered, settling back down into a comfortable position. "We'll figure it out later. And besides, I'm not complaining. It's rather nice feeling your presence with Kura's." He smiled.

"I have to agree." I grinned, then lightly tickled the two in my mind. They both giggled adorably, and snuggled back into us. Well, this was an unexpected turn of events.

Little did I know, that once again, all good things must come to and end.

The door slammed open, startling all of us. Marik jumped up from the bed and stood before us protectively while I held Ryou and Malik.

There stood Araziel, in all his glory, covered in blood stains and staring at us evenly.

"What do you want?" Marik hissed, eyes flashing in preparation for a fight.

"Now, now, Marik. Is that any way to treat the savior of your little ones?" He sneered, gesturing to the two in my arms while winking at them.

"Just state your business, and leave," Marik spat, gaining a vicious warning glare in return. "please." He added, eyes narrowed.

"I've come to inform you…" He trailed off, sniffing the air. I watched him carefully, not wanting something to happen like last time with Samiel. "Hm. That's odd."

Before I knew it, once again Malik and Ryou were wrenched out of my arms and across the room. I panicked.

"No!"

"Oh, hush. I'm not going to harm them." Araziel snapped, taking my whimpering Ryou's chin and tilting it to the side. He sniffed at the bite marks, then turned to Malik and did the same thing. "Very odd indeed. So you figured it out?" He stood up and backed away from their quivering forms.

"Figured what out?" I asked, relieved that he let go of them while Marik rushed forward to envelope the two in his arms. He drew the blanket with him, and wrapped it around their nude bodies. Araziel blinked.

"You don't know what you did?" He asked in disbelief, before bursting into laughter. What was he talking about? "Don't you feel the link?"

"Link?" I questioned, did he mean the bond I felt between Ryou and Malik?

"Precisely, my dear Bakura." Araziel giggled. "You're bonded with them forever! Well, actually, until you die…"

"What do you mean?" Marik demanded, although I could tell he was growing hopeful. I was too. Did that mean…

"Want me to give you a demonstration?" That was the only warning we before the room was filled with a piercing scream; Malik's scream.

The boy was now covered in blood, holding his stomach to prevent his insides from falling out, and on his knees crying. Ryou, who was standing next to Malik under the blanket Marik had wrapped around him shrieked and knelt down to help him, but was rudely shoved aside by Araziel, who had pinned Marik to the wall.

I tried to reach him, feeling my heart shatter at the short, breathless sobs that came from the tanned teen, but was pinned up alongside Marik.

"LET ME GO!" Marik roared, struggling desperately against the forces that held us away from our small lover. I hung limply, knowing that I couldn't get out even if I tried.

"Relax." Araziel huffed, "Watch."

So, we did watch, our hearts breaking when Malik fell and gasped for breath, his once bright lavender eyes shining with pain. I could feel him struggle weakly through our bond, and wanted to comfort him, but Araziel blocked us.

"Please…" Ryou begged softly, reaching towards his childhood friend with a shaky hand, tears trailing down his face. Oh gods, this wasn't happening…

"Hush." Araziel said, almost gently. "Just watch."

Suddenly, Malik's body was surrounded by a warm yellowish light, the blood pooling around him slowly disappearing. He opened his shocked eyes, and lifted his hands from his stomach to see that the wound had closed up and was no longer bleeding. He was perfectly healed again.

"See? They're bonded to you." Araziel explained calmly. "As long as you stay alive, these two will be as well."

I was completely floored. Did he mean what I think he meant?

"This was what Samiel said to us before…this was the other way to make them immortal?" Marik questioned, suddenly remembering the elder's words. Araziel nodded his head in answer, released his hold on us, then turned around and prepared to leave.

"My work here is done. Take care of your little lovers. Treasure them forever."

"Oh, we will." I assured, picking Ryou up in my arms and rushing over to Malik's confused form. I was so glad they were safe…

"Farewell." He smiled warmly, then vanished.

"Malik! Are you alright? Say something!" Marik cried, rushing over and holding the tanned teen to his chest protectively. I could sense his thoughts running rampant in his head, confusion the most prominent.

"Calm down, Marik. He doesn't need to be frightened anymore than he already is." I said firmly, even though I was just about as worked up as my lover. "Give him time to answer."

We waited a while, Ryou shifting worriedly in my arms as he bit his lower lip anxiously. Malik slowly lifted his head up from Marik's chest, and stared us, before surprisingly bursting into tears.

I was shocked and heartbroken. He had only cried a few times before, and those were mostly just tears. But here he was, sobbing fully and reaching out with shaky hands to clasp around Ryou's wrist and my own, mumbling incoherently.

"Shh, Malik…It's alright now." I whispered, kissing his forehead as Ryou's arms wrapped around his waist.

"Malik…I love you, Malik." The pale boy said quietly, nuzzling against his companion's healed stomach. "I'm so glad you're safe…so very, very glad."

"Scared…" He whimpered, clenching his eyes shut. Marik held him close and let out a shuddering breath.

"We were too, lovely. We were too."

Silence.

"Is what he said, true?" Ryou asked softly, looking up at me from his place on Malik. "Are we, immortal now?"

"I think so." I smiled, the full truth of the statement finally hitting me. Our two precious slaves-now lovers, would be with us forever. I couldn't describe how happy I was feeling at that moment when I realized this.

"I like that idea." Malik mumbled, a small smile on his face, Ryou nodding his agreement.

"I think we all do…" Marik grinned tiredly. I couldn't blame him, I was exhausted myself from the night's events.

Love you… I whispered in my mind, sending out my feelings to the three as well. I smiled and almost cried when I received back equal responses and emotions…And I knew we'd be together for all eternity. My demon and our two angels…

* * *

And that is the conclusion of my tale, dear friends. My life has never been the same since that moment I met Ryou, and Marik met Malik. I wouldn't be where I am now, telling you this story, if it wasn't for them.

It's been decades, and we're still together. We traveled around for a while, before settling back at our original mansion in the first village. While traveling, however, we ran into Yami and Yugi, who had also found the wonders of immortality without becoming a vampire. They're living together happily in Egypt, but not as happy as we are.

But that's another story to tell for a different time and place. I want to thank you, my dear readers and friends, for staying with me throughout my wonderful story. I can only pray you do the same with my lovers when they decide to tell you their own chronicles.

Until next time, I bid you farewell.

-Bakura

* * *

Chibi B: OH MY GOD IT'S FINISHED! ::cries:: I can't believe it! I finished another fic! I thought that there would be another chapter after this but...it's over...

I apologize if the ending isn't that good…I can never do endings…but, I still can't believe it's finished!

Anyways, if you read the note and want the lemon, tell me in a review and leave your e-mail address. If you can't leave a review: e-mail me and I'll put you on the list! Or you can wait until I update on

LOOK OUT FOR THE SEQUELS!

Once again: THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! ::glomps:: I'll miss you! And I hope to see you review for the next part of this series! You have my love! ::heart heart:: I wouldn't have finished this if it wasn't for all of you!

Please review to tell me which sequels you'd like to see first! I'll try to start working on those as soon as I can...


End file.
